Démons Intérieurs
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: William, après un combat contre un démon, est presque mortellement blessé. Bien que sa guérison soit assurée, Grell est tout de même dévasté. C'est alors qu'il rencontre un mystérieux démon... Mais quel est le lien entre ce démon et William ?
1. Chapter 1

**Heellooo ! Vive les vacances, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir le temps de me lancer dans une nouvelle fic à plusieurs chapitres... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Au départ elle devait être un OS humoristique et puis j'ai trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne donc j'ai préféré la developpée XD . Enjoy ~ ! **

**Disclamer : Rien de m'appartiens, comme d'habitude. Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à Yana Toboso. OOooh grande Yana ! merci de nous laisser manipuler tes merveilleuses créations ! **

**Genre : Pff... Franchement je sais pas... Tiens on va dire Romance/Mystère. Ouais c'est bien ça, Mystère. Je l'ai jamais fait encore...Ouaiiiis c'est bien. Mais bon il aura aussi d'autres genres, humour nottement ^^**

**Couple : Ai-je encore besoin de le dire ? WillXGrell for ever ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas aussi mettre du très très très léger SebbyxGrell. Enfin en tous cas, je pense que sera plus présent que dans A baby to die for mais pas autant que dans Switch. On verra ^^ **

**Résumé : Will est presque mortellement blessé suite à l'attaque d'un démon, et est immédiatement envoyé à l'hôpital où il reçoit les premiers soins. Grell est complètement désemparé de savoir son cher Will au bord de la mort. Alors qu'il part faucher sur le terrain, il croise la route d'un mystérieux démon qui possède tout ce dont il rêve chez un homme... Pourquoi Grell a-t-il donc l'impression que l'apparition de ce démon a un lien avec l'état de William ? **

* * *

Les rues de Londres avaient souvent été le théâtre de nombreux crimes. Grell en était témoin. Il y avait même _contribué. _Peindre les pavés de sa ville de ce rouge qu'il aimait tant lui paraissait une nécessité. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ôter lui-même la vie aux humains, il faisait toujours en sorte de faucher leur âme en faisant jaillir un maximum de sang… Magnifique, magnifique sang…

-Grell Sutcliff, ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous contenir ? Est-ce trop vous demander de faire votre travail proprement ?

Grell ôta sa tronçonneuse de la poitrine du vieil homme, mort depuis peu d'un arrêt cardiaque, et se tourna vers son supérieur en faisant la moue.

-Mais Willu ! Juste faucher son âme aurait été si terne… dit-il en nettoyant ses lunettes rouges, tâchées du sang de l'humain.

-Vraiment… soupira William. Je savais que les ressources humaines avaient fait une erreur en m'envoyant sur le terrain avec _vous_.

Grell se rapprocha de l'autre Shinigami, un sourire séduisant au visage, puis vient enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Huum ~ Pour une fois que nous pouvons passer un peu de temps ensemble… Darling…

Le Faucheur brun repoussa violemment son collègue, avant de se détacher froidement de lui en maugréant un nouveau « vraiment ».

-Wiiilluuu ! Tu es méchaaant ! Pleurnicha Grell en agitant ses bras.

-Ne perdons pas de temps inutilement, Sutcliff ! Il nous reste encore beaucoup d'âmes à récolter, annonça Will en tournant les talons, se dirigeant déjà vers leur prochain client.

-Hum, oui tu as raison, si nous nous dépêchons… JE POURRAI ALLER RENDRE VISITE A SEBAS-CH-

William projeta sa faux tout droit sur le front de Grell avant que celui-ci n'ai pu finir sa phrase. Vraiment… ce qu'il pouvait haïr lorsqu'il parlait de ce déchet de Michaelis !

Grell épancha l'effusion de sang qui se dégageait de son visage avec sa main droite en sanglotant faussement… Mettre William en colère était l'une de ses activités préférées. Il suffisait qu'il mentionne son cher Sebas-Chan pour que Will voit rouge… et bien que la raison de cette colère soit sûrement due au fait que son supérieur méprisait les démons avec passion, Grell préférait penser que Will était simplement jaloux.

-Nous ne verrons pas cette chose ce soir, Grell Sutcliff, siffla Will entre ses dents serrées par la rage. A présent, suivez-moi. Je ne tiens pas à faire des heures supplémentaires, aussi je vous suggère de vous hâter si vous ne voulez pas que je touche de nouveau votre précieux visage.

Grell fit encore la moue, mais finit par suivre William. Les deux Shinigamis sautèrent gracieusement de toit en toit, seulement éclairés par le croissant lunaire.

Un cri strident vint soudainement déchirer le calme de la nuit, ce qui prit Grell et William au dépourvu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Grell en levant les yeux vers le ciel, comme pour chercher la source du bruit.

-Un cri manifestement, répondit Will en toute simplicité. Sûrement celui de notre prochain client.

Le hurlement se fit de nouveau entendre. Cette fois-ci, les Faucheurs ne perdirent pas de temps, et se précipitèrent vers les cris.

Du haut d'un toit, ils purent alors apercevoir une jeune femme, au sol, qui luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce qui ressemblait de loin à une ombre menaçante prenant la forme d'un homme grand et imposant.

-Un démon, constata Will en sortant sa faux. Vous êtes prêt au combat, Grell Sutcliff ?

-Ouihi ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en faisant tournoyer sa tronçonneuse au-dessus de sa tête. Toujours partante pour un combat passionné contre un ténébreux démon ~

-Vraiment…

William redressa ses lunettes avant de fondre sur le démon. Ce dernier, qui venait de tuer sa victime d'un puissant coup de griffe, se tourna vers ses deux adversaires, un sourire dément au visage.

-Tiens tiens… mais qu'avons-nous là… ricana-t-il en découvrant ses longs crocs acérés.

Il se redressa afin de faire pleinement face à ses assaillants, laissant la jeune femme morte sur le pavé rougeoyant. Les cheveux noirs du démon flottaient autour de son visage à la beauté démoniaque, et ses yeux bleus électriques se teintaient progressivement d'une couleur rouge sang à l'éclat maléfique qui ne manqua pas d'émoustiller Grell.

-Hmm ~ frissonna-t-il en soulevant sa tronçonneuse. Les démons sont vraiment à mon goût… Il faudra que je passe en Enfer, un de ses jours…

Le sourcil de Will tiqua mais il choisit de ne pas soulever l'absurdité que venait de proférer Sutcliff.

-Ecartez-vous de cette âme, démon, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Les lèvres du démon se tordirent dans un rictus menaçant.

-Et sinon quoi, petit Shinigami ? Que comptes-tu me faire ?

William sentit de nouveau son sourcil tiquer à l'entente du mot « petit », puis il brandit sa Death Scythe à quelques centimètres seulement du nez de son adversaire.

-Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous faucher, déclara-t-il en redressant ses lunettes.

Le démon sourit d'avantage. Puis, avant que Will n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, son assaillant se saisit de son élagueur et le lui arracha des mains.

-Hm… essaye pour voir… mon petit Shinigami… ricana-t-il en pointant la faux vers Grell et Will.

William eut un petit mouvement de recul. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur adversaire soit aussi puissant. Pour dire la vérité, il avait l'air encre plus expérimenté que Michaelis, et l'impassible Shinigami n'était pas certain que Sutcliff et lui fassent le poids. Néanmoins, il était hors de question de dévoiler sa faiblesse à cette bête sauvage. Il replaça donc ses lunettes avant de se redresser, fier et droit.

-Grell Sutcliff, vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire… dit-il simplement.

Les lèvres de Grell s'élargirent dans un large sourire sadique, orné de dents pointues, puis il fit vrombir sa tronçonneuse en direction du démon.

-Huhuhuhuhuhu ! Gloussa-t-il en chargeant. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battue contre un homme si puissant ~ Huuum… ce genre d'exercice physique n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Le démon continua d'éviter aisément les coups du Dieu de la Mort, qui ne se découragea pas pour autant. Grell finit par assener une profonde blessure au bras de son adversaire qui lâcha la Faux de Will sous le coup de la douleur. Ce dernier se hâta de se saisir de son arme et se mit à attaquer la terrible créature aux côtés de Grell.

-Wiiill ~ J'aime me battre avec toi, darling !

-Concentrez-vous, Sutcliff ! Gronda Will en esquivant les griffes acérées du démon.

Les trois êtres fantastiques continuèrent de se livrer à ce combat à mort, et bien que ni Will, ni Grell, ne furent blessés, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leur adversaire était beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux, et surtout, plus endurant. En effet, les deux Shinigami furent vite épuisés alors que les attaques du démon fusaient de toute part, ne leur laissant aucun répit.

Cependant, William avait très rapidement compris quelle était la stratégie de la créature. Il avait facilement réussi à analyser sa technique de combat, et réussissait donc à parer ses assauts avec aisance. Sa concentration était entièrement centrée sur le démon, si bien qu'il avait presque oublié que Grell se battait également à ses côtés. Ce fut son petit cri étouffé à l'octave aigue qui lui rappela la présence de son collègue.

Au début, William n'y prêta pas attention. Il connaissait le potentiel de Sutcliff, et il savait donc que le dynamique Shinigami était parfaitement de taille à lutter contre ce démon. Mais dans ce cas… pourquoi continuait-il à entendre les gémissements de Grell ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à éviter les griffes de leur adversaire, tout comme lui ?

Puis il comprit. La manière dont ce démon combattait ne concordait pas avec la nature fonceuse et impulsive de Grell. Ses gestes étaient bien trop calculés, trop contrôlés… Et Sutcliff, qui lui était seulement guidé par son instinct et qui n'accordait aucune minute à la réflexion, ne pouvait pas gagner contre ce genre d'adversaire.

Will se rappela brièvement le jour de leur examen, et la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait maîtrisé Grell, l'élève aux triples A. La seule manière de vaincre ce monstre de puissance et de dynamisme qu'était Sutcliff était de comprendre ses gestes, d'anticiper ses mouvements… Et c'était exactement ce que la créature était en train de faire.

Grell n'avait aucune chance.

Le Shinigami Rouge laissa de nouveau échapper un cri de douleur, cette fois-ci bien plus intense, lorsque les griffes de la bête le lacérèrent à l'épaule. Ce hurlement sonna comme une alarme aux oreilles de Will. Il administra alors un puissant coup de poing au démon avant de prendre Grell par la main et de l'emmener de force sur un toit, à l'abri de leur ennemi. Il ne laissera pas Sutcliff se faire tuer par cette chose repoussante.

-Vous allez rester ici, je me charge de cette vermine.

Grell protesta, mais le ton de Will était sans réplique.

-Vous restez ici. C'est un _ordre_, Grell Sutcliff.

Les yeux de Grell se plongèrent durant un instant dans le regard incisif de Will.

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'amuser sans moi ! S'indigna-t-il.

Les dents de Will se crispèrent de colère. Il arracha alors violemment la manche de Grell, découvrant ainsi la plaie béante et rougeâtre laissée par le démon.

-Cela ressemble à un jeu pour vous ? Gronda-t-il férocement en pointant la blessure du doigt.

Grell baissa les yeux vers son épaule. Il la fixa durant quelques instants avant d'esquisser un sourire nerveux.

-Hum, elle n'est pas très belle. Ooow j'espère qu'elle ne laissera pas de cicatri-

William le frappa avec le manche de sa Faux, ce qui propulsa Grell au sol.

Le Shinigami flamboyant passa sa main sur sa joue endolorie, se relevant péniblement en position assise. Son regard vibrant et confus se plongea dans celui de son supérieur. Ce dernier était hors de lui. Grell ne comprenait-il pas que tout ceci était très sérieux ? S'il retournait au combat, c'était la mort qui l'attendait… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas assimiler quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

-Will… parvint à murmurer Grell.

-Vous êtes véritablement la personne la plus stupide qu'il me soit arrivé de rencontrer… susurra méchamment William.

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-Bon…

William s'agenouilla, se mettant ainsi au niveau de Grell. Il se munit par la suite de la manche qu'il lui avait arrachée quelques instants plus tôt, et l'enroula autour de la plaie de Sutcliff, confectionnant ainsi un bandage improvisé. Grell passa lentement ses doigts sur le morceau de tissu qui se teintait progressivement de rouge avant de lever ses yeux émeraude vers son partenaire.

-Mon ordre n'était pas contestable, Grell Sutcliff, reprit Will en se redressant. _Vous restez ici_.

Grell continua de dévisager l'expression impassible de William en massant sa joue toujours douloureuse, ne comprenant pas bien où l'homme aux cheveux bruns voulait en venir. Pourquoi le frapper pour le soigner quelques secondes après ? Oh, Will était si mystérieux…

-D'accord… soupira-t-il finalement en abaissant ses prunelles vertes en signe de soumission. Hu hu… C'est si rare que tu t'occupes ainsi de moi, autant en profiter… et t'obéir~ .

William ne répondit pas, se contenter de le fixer impassiblement.

-William…

Le ton de Grell était soudainement devenu plus sérieux, presque soucieux.

-Tue moi ce démon. Je ne faucherai pas ton âme ce soir.

Les yeux des deux Shinigamis restèrent connectés durant encore un instant, puis William finit par détourner le regard :

-Ce sera seulement l'affaire de quelques minutes, je vous le garanti.

Il redressa ses lunettes. Il préféra ne pas prêter attention à Grell lorsque celui-ci lui murmura un « je t'aime », et sauta du toit afin de revenir à l'assaut du démon.

Ce dernier venait tout juste de récupérer du coup que lui avait administré Will. Lorsqu'il constata que le Shinigami brun lui faisait de nouveau face, plus déterminé que jamais, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire méchamment.

-Il est inutile de chercher à protéger ton collègue. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai immédiatement de son cas…

Ces mots ne firent qu'attiser la colère de Will. Mourir était une chose. Mais mourir en laissant Grell à la merci de cette bête immonde en était une autre. Il devait gagner ce combat.

Non.

Il _gagnerait_ ce combat.

Animé par la rage de vaincre, il chargea brutalement son adversaire.

Puis encore.

Et encore.

Il continuerait de charger, quoiqu'il arrive.

La fatigue commençait réellement à se faire sentir, mais il l'ignora. Le démon commençait également à fatiguer, et contrairement à William, il n'avait pas de réelle motivation pour sortir victorieux de ce combat. A l'heure actuelle, la détermination était la seule chose qui jouait encore en faveur de William. C'était le seul élément qui pourrait l'amener à vaincre son terrible adversaire.

Grell, de son côté, observait le combat qui se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres en dessous de lui avec attention, se préparant à venir en aide à Will au moindre instant, bien qu'il le lui ait interdit. Il n'avait jamais été très respectueux des règles, de toutes manières…

Sa main droite était crispée sur le manche de sa tronçonneuse. Il se mordait les lèvres si fortement que quelques gouttes de sang se répandaient à présent dans sa bouche, libérant ainsi un goût métallique auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention…

Puis il fronça les sourcils en étouffant un hurlement lorsqu'il vit le démon arracher de nouveau la Death Scythe de Will de ses mains. Il se releva, se tenant prêt à l'assaut, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard brillant de Will – signe qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête – il décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de se jeter dans l'arène.

Les yeux rouges du démon, semblables à ceux d'un prédateur mortel, toisaient William avec férocité. Un Shinigami n'était rien sans sa Faux de la Mort. Mais Will était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Car le démon était en train de commettre une grave erreur en tenant l'élagueur à l'horizontale, parallèle au sol : la lame de la Faux était tournée vers lui. Il suffirait donc que Will parvienne à appliquer une certaine pression sur la Death Scythe pour que celle-ci s'enfonce dans le ventre de la créature.

Son plan avait néanmoins une faille. Une _énorme_ faille : la Faux était malheureusement équipée de deux lames, une à chaque extrémité. En d'autres termes, Will risquait de s'empaler en même temps que le démon en chargeant.

Mais c'était la seule solution qui lui restait. Il était trop épuisé pour tenter de reprendre sa Faux, et un combat au corps à corps se solderait inévitablement par sa mort.

Au moins, avec son plan, ils mourraient tous les deux.

Il redressa ses lunettes.

_C'était la seule solution…_

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis, dans un dernier froncement de sourcil, fonça vers le démon.

Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer au niveau de son nombril. La douleur fut immédiate. Intense. Insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait s'écrouler avant d'être sûr que le démon avait également été touché.

Il finit par apercevoir à travers sa vision trouble la Lanterne Cinématique du monstre, preuve que son plan avait fonctionné. Ses doigts qui, jusqu'ici, refusaient de lâcher le manche de la Death Scythe, se décrispèrent et vinrent instinctivement appuyer sa plaie, tentant vainement d'en maintenir la douleur.

Il recula en titubant, avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux. Sa propre Lanterne Cinématique s'échappait de son ventre, exposant ainsi sa vie aux yeux de tous. Il en perçut quelques bribes, mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur violente que lui procurait sa blessure.

Puis la Lanterne Cinématique du démon l'attaqua. Tout comme l'avait faite celle de Thomas Wallis, il y avait de cela si longtemps… Il sentit les bobines de film se resserrer sur ses jambes, ses bras, son torse… Il essayait de lutter mais il n'en avait plus la force…

-Will !

Il réussit à tourner faiblement le regard vers Grell, qui se battait contre la Lanterne Cinématique du démon qui l'avait également attaqué.

-Tiens bon, Will ! Glapit-il en tentant de toutes ses forces de se dégager de cette foret de Lanternes, J'arrive !

Grell continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces, mais il se retrouva rapidement ligoté par la pellicule mortelle. Les Lanternes Cinématiques jaillissaient de toutes parts, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de répit. Il céda réellement à la panique lorsque celles-ci devinrent si nombreuses qu'elles l'empêchaient de voir Will. Perdre le contact visuel avec son partenaire le déstabilisa au plus haut point. Il se débattit avec vigueur, secouant son corps dans tous les sens malgré la douleur fulgurante que lui faisait subir son épaule. Il finit par atteindre ses petits ciseaux de poches et se libéra donc de l'emprise de la Lanterne. Il découpa rageusement les autres, une à une, bien décidé à en finir définitivement avec ce démon. Puis il s'en prit à celles qui étaient en train de pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps de Will. Celles-ci étaient les plus dangeureuses...

Lorsque la menace fut enfin écartée, il s'écroula à genoux près de son homme, à bout de souffle...

-Will ! Cria-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Les yeux de William étaient à présent fermés, et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Du sang s'écoulait de son ventre, tachant sa chemise noire d'un rouge inquiétant. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, Grell aurait véritablement trouvé la vue de William magnifique. Mais la peur de le perdre l'emportait sur la beauté de son corps.

-W-will… sanglotta-t-il.

Il remarqua avec soulagement que le buste de William continuait de se soulever et de s'abaisser irrégulièrement, preuve qu'il n'était pas mort.

Pas encore.

Ses paupières tressaillirent et Will réussit à ouvrit partiellement les yeux.

-S..Sut..cliff… souffla-t-il faiblement. Vraim-ent… Je v-vous avait p…pourtant ordonné de…

-Et te regarder mourir ? Cracha Grell. Pas question ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, Will, tu m'entends ?

Il le secoua doucement, comme pour tenter de le réveiller.

-Je t'ordonne de ne pas mourir Will ! Hurla-t-il nouveau avec plus d'ardeur. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

Lorsqu'il vit que les yeux de William se fermèrent de nouveau, Grell se remit à le secouer en y mettant le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Will ! WILL ! NON ! JE TE L'INTERDIS ! WILL !

La peur avait à présent entièrement pris possession de Grell. Jamais il ne s'était préparé à l'idée de perdre un jour Will. Will ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Il était fort. Puissant. Immortel. C'était l'homme qui avait réussi à le vaincre, l'homme qui avait pris son cœur, il n'avait tout simplement _pas le droit_ de mourir.

-Je ne te le pardonnerai pas… pleura-t-il doucement en couchant sa tête sur le torse de Will. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas…

Il enfouit alors complètement sa tête contre la poitrine de Will, se lassant aller aux larmes. Il sentait que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, et les battements de son cœur s'affaiblissaient.

Puis la main de William vint doucement se poser sur le sommet de son crâne, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-…Im…bécile… réussit-il à murmurer faiblement dans un râle presque inaudible. Cond…conduisez-moi à… l'hôp…ital…

Grell se sentit soudainement affreusement égoïste de ne pas y avoir pensé. Emmener Will se faire soigner était la première chose qu'il aurait dû faire lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas mort. Au lieu de cela, il avait entièrement succombé à la panique. Comment Will réussissait-il à rester aussi lucide dans une telle situation ?

Il ne réfléchit pas davantage. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'essuyer ses larmes et se releva. Une fois debout, il prit le bras de Will puis le passa derrière son épaule afin de supporter le poids de l'homme du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce geste le fit grimacer de douleur. Sa blessure à l'épaule était loin d'être guérie, mais il ne devait pas y penser. Si William mourrait dans ses bras, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il embrassa tendrement sa main.

-On va y arriver, Will, dit-il sur un ton plus que déterminé.

_Je ne faucherai pas ton âme ce soir…_

* * *

Le trajet qui séparait les deux Shinigamis de l'hôpital était trop long. Beaucoup trop long. A chaque seconde, Grell s'attendait à voir William cracher son dernier souffle, d'autant plus que le poids de l'homme l'empêchait de courir et de sauter de toit en toit comme il aurait aimé le faire. La douleur de plus en plus persistante qui lui rongeait l'épaule ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur.

Il ne cessait de parler à William, de lui raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en lui ordonnant de rester concentré sur le son de sa voix.

Tant que Will l'entendrait, il ne mourrait pas.

Parler lui demander un effort incommensurable, car il était véritablement au bord de l'épuisement, mais que cela ne tienne, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour garder les minces chances qui lui restaient de sauver Will.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une atroce éternité, il parvint enfin aux portes de l'hôpital.

-Aidez-moi ! Cria-t-il désespérément aux infirmières. Aidez-moi !

Les docteurs présents accoururent immédiatement vers les deux Faucheurs. L'un deux emporta un brancard, sur lequel il déposa délicatement William qu'ils transportèrent le plus rapidement possible aux urgences.

Grell les suivit en courant, oubliant momentanément son état de faiblesse, poussé par l'adrénaline. Les médecins le distancèrent aisément, mais il continua de courir à perte d'haleine, pour enfin arriver sur le seuil de la chambre dans laquelle Will venait d'être placé.

Il observa silencieusement les docteurs ôter la chemise tâchée de William et lui brancher toutes sortes de câbles au corps, attendant impatiemment un verdict, même approximatif.

-Vous nous l'avez amené juste à temps, déclara un médecin à l'expression soucieuse en se rapprochant de Grell. Sa blessure est profonde, je dirais même mortelle….

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse envahit Grell à l'entente du mot « mortelle »,et les larmes lui montèrent inévitablement aux yeux.

-Néanmoins, puisqu'il n'y a pas encore succombé, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'il s'en remettra, poursuivit le médecin, et Grell se sentit soulagé d'un énorme poids. De plus, Monsieur Spears est un des Shinigamis les plus résistants que notre organisation possède… (il sourit) Il survivra, je vous le garanti, Monsieur Sutcliff… son rétablissement risque de prendre du temps, mais il survivra.

Grell se sentit si heureux qu'il ne pensa même pas à reprendre le docteur après l'avoir appelé « Monsieur ».

Il adressa un large sourire au médecin… avant de finalement laisser la fatigue l'emporter et de tomber lourdement au sol.

* * *

**Voiiilà ~ Désolée le chapitre n'est pas très long, ce n'est que l'introduction ^^ ****Pauvre Willu TT_TT **

**Une review histoire de savoir si je continue ? ( je continuerai de toute manière ^^) **

** Kiiiiss ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, voici un chapitre un peu plus long ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

* * *

Ronald Knox serra plus fermement ses documents contre lui en soupirant tristement. Les couloirs étaient bien trop vides et sans vie depuis que Grell refusait de sortir de son bureau. Le Faucheur Rouge avait justifié son comportement en prétextant qu'il « n'était tout simplement pas dans sa bonne période du mois », mais Ronald savait très bien que le renfermement soudain de son aîné était étroitement lié avec l'état critique de Monsieur Spears… Voilà pourquoi le jeune Shinigami avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de rendre une petite visite à Grell, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

Il frappa précautionneusement à la porte peinte en rouge du bureau de Grell. Ne récoltant aucune réponse, il finit par entrer doucement.

-Ronald ! S'exclama Grell en relevant sa tête, jusqu'ici enfouie entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Hum… toussota Ronald, gêné.

Grell s'empressa de s'essuyer les yeux, mais les trainées de mascara noires qui persistaient sur ses joues indiquèrent au blond qu'il avait dû passer sa journée à pleurer.

-Est-ce que… tout va bien ? Osa Ronald en posant ses documents sur un petit fauteuil rouge.

-Hm ? Oh, oui, tout va très bien ! Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. C'est juste mon épaule qui me fait encore mal…

Grell continua de rire nerveusement, mais Ronald n'était pas dupe. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que son aîné était sorti de l'hôpital, et il était convaincu que sa vilaine blessure à l'épaule était guérie depuis longtemps. Il était évident que Grell pleurait William…

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Grell n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec des sentiments qu'il qualifiait souvent de faibles, comme l'affection, la pitié, l'inquiétude ou la peine, et bien qu'il aimait beaucoup jouer les reines du mélodrame en faisant semblant d'éclater en larmes pour un oui ou pour un non, il était très rare qu'il soit effectivement attristé. Et lorsque c'était le cas, lorsqu'il était animé de sentiments sincères, il préférait le dissimuler. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à maintenant, Ronald ainsi que la plupart du personnel étaient persuadés que Grell ne faisait que s'amuser avec William, comme il le faisait avec beaucoup d'autres hommes… Mais le jeune Faucheur était bien forcé d'admettre, en voyant Grell si dévasté, que ses sentiments envers leur patron étaient des plus sincères…

-Hey Grell, dit-il gentiment en posant une main réconfortante sur le dos du Shinigami. Si les médecins disent qu'il va s'en tirer, il va s'en tirer ! M'sieur Spears est super fort, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

Grell le dévisagea durant quelques instants avant de baisser le regard. Ronald vit ses sourcils fin et rouges trembler derrière ses lunettes, avant d'apercevoir une larme rouler le long de sa joue pour finalement s'écraser au sol.

-Grell ? S'enquit-il en essayant de capter son regard.

-Ils ne constatent aucune amélioration, finit par trancher la voix brisée de Grell. Son état est « stable » comme ils disent. Ce qui signifie que bien qu'il ne s'aggrave pas…

Sa phrase s'étouffa sans un sanglot.

-Ils… Ils ne savent pas quand il sortira du coma…poursuivit-il. Ni même s'il… s'il en sortira un jour.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration, et Ronald ne put qu'observer son aîné se vider de ses larmes sans pouvoir rien y faire. C'était assez déstabilisant… Il n'avait jamais vu Grell pleurer, et il ne pensait honnêtement pas assister à ce spectacle un jour… Le dynamique Faucheur avait toujours l'air si insouciant, si joyeux, que rien ne semblait pouvoir le toucher, encore moins l'ébranler ou même le _blesser_…

Manifestement, c'était loin d'être le cas…

Ne sachant que faire, Ronald enlaça amicalement Grell, lui communiquant ainsi son soutien. Personnellement il ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour William. Il le considérait tout simplement comme son patron. Bien qu'il ne tire aucun plaisir à le savoir entre vie et mort, cela ne l'attristait donc pas spécialement non plus. Mais il éprouvait réellement de l'affection pour Grell, et le voir dans cet était le faisait se sentir vraiment mal.

-Ca va aller, Grell…

Tous deux savaient très bien que cette affirmation était plutôt stupide et inutile, Ronald ne pouvait pas savoir si tout irait effectivement bien, mais de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve réconfortait Grell. Légèrement.

-Bon… finit par annoncer le jeune Faucheur en s'écartant de son interlocuteur. Je vais y aller, j'ai encore pas mal de bouleau et je voudrais finir à l'heure pour pas être en retard à ma super méga fiesta de la MORT ce soir ! YEAH !

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son enthousiasme n'était pas vraiment approprié. Le regard noir de Grell lui donnait envie de disparaître sur le champ.

-Euh.. Hum… bredouilla-t-il. Je t'y inviterais bien, hein, mais bon comme c'est Mary Oxford qui organise tout ça et que je sais que toi et elle ben… heu… c'est pas trop ça… enfin tu vois… et euh…

-Te fatigue pas, Ronald, coupa sèchement Grell en montrant les dents. J'ai pas envie de m'amuser de toute manière, et surtout pas chez cette garce de Oxford…

Le blond continua de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, extrêmement gêné par son manque de tact… Voyant que Grell lui tournait à présent délibérément le dos, il s'empressa de prendre ses documents et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là… déclara-t-il une fois parvenu sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Grell ne se retourna pas, mais il murmura tout de même les mots suivants après quelques secondes de silence :

-… Merci, Ronald.

Le jeune Shinigami sourit franchement, puis il laissa Grell en fermant la porte derrière lui dans un grand fracas…

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Ronald était bel et bien sorti de son bureau, Grell s'écroula sur sa chaise en poussant un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait autant souffert émotionnellement parlant... La vue du corps presque inerte de Will ne cessait de valser devant ses paupières à présent closes, et chaque fois qu'il se renommerait le combat contre le démon ainsi que la détresse de William, il sentait un nouveau flot de larmes envahir son être. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il tenait autant à Will… Bien sûr il savait que de tous les hommes pour lesquels il avait le béguin, son ténébreux patron était de loin don préféré. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que la perspective de le perdre puisse autant le dévaster. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était _ amoureux_ de lui. Désespérément amoureux.

Il savait à présent ce qu'avait ressenti Juliette à la vue du cadavre de son Roméo… L'indescriptible douleur qui avait traversé le cœur de la jeune fille, Grell l'avait sentie. Et tout comme elle, il se sentait prêt à suivre William dans la mort, à boire le poison de la fiole…

Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de mal ? Pour l'instant, rien ne disait que Will n'allait pas s'en sortir et s'éveiller de son sommeil… Pourquoi envisageait-il le pire, lui qui était habituellement d'un optimisme tel qu'il aimait croire qu'il pourrait un jour porter des enfants ? Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une autre personne depuis cet accident… Peut-être étaient-ce là les effets de la peine et de la peur ? Peut-être était-ce normal de devenir quelqu'un d'autre lorsque l'on souffrait autant ? Qu'en savait-il après tout… William était la seule personne au monde à lui avoir fait connaître l'amour, il n'avait donc jamais souffert de la perte un proche auparavant…

-Grell ?

Grell se retourna en prenant grand soin de sécher ses larmes et d'effacer toute trace de maquillage – Ronald l'avait déjà surpris dans une position de faiblesse, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

La personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau n'était autre que Morgan Crane, le remplaçant de William au poste de chef de Secteur. C'était un garçon de l'âge de Ronald, étonnement jeune pour occuper ce poste assez haut placé, aux cheveux blonds pâles et aux gros yeux marron. Grell n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis son arrivée, mais il avait l'air d'être un jeune homme sympathique et souriant qui n'hésitait pas à créer des liens affectifs avec ses employés. Il était cependant très responsable, soucieux des règles et facilement angoissé. Grell lui trouvait également un petit côté efféminé qui le ferait sûrement beaucoup rire s'il ne se sentait pas aussi attristé. C'était une chance que Crane ne ressemble en rien à Will… voir l'ombre de son cher supérieur flotter autour de son remplaçant n'en aurait été que plus terrible pour Grell.

-Oui, Monsieur Crane ? Répondit Grell.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de son montrer aussi formel – même avec ses supérieurs, il employait rarement le « monsieur », préférant les appeler par leur prénom lorsqu'il les appréciait ou par leur nom de famille dans le cas inverse. William occupant une place spéciale dans son cœur, il avait alors même eu droit à plusieurs surnoms allant du simple « Will » au « William-Darling » en passant par son fameux « Wiiiilluuu ! ». Repenser à tout ceci lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Bref, toujours était-il que inconsciemment, il refusait de devenir trop proche de Crane, aussi gentil soit-il. Voilà pourquoi il préférait l'appeler « Monsieur ».

Crane se dirigea alors vers son employé, une expression soucieuse au visage.

-Je viens de recevoir un mot de l'hôpital… Il y a apparemment du nouveau concernant William T. Spears, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être la première à lui rendre visite…

Le cœur de Grell se serra d'avantage. Du nouveau ? De quoi cela pouvait-il s'agir… ? S'il en croyait la mine déconfite de Crane, cela n'avait pas l'air bon… Il décida cependant de ne pas se laisser de nouveau submerger par ses émotions si indignes de la femme forte qu'il était et prit une grande inspiration avant d'adresser un grand sourire à son supérieur.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue, vous êtes un amour ~. Je vais de ce pas lui rendre visite !

Il avait dû faire appel à tout son talents d'actrice pour simuler un ton détaché, mais il savait très bien que Crane ne s'était pas laissé berné. Il n'était pas forcément très intelligent ni particulièrement perspicace, mais il semblait doté d'un sixième sens qui le rendait extrêmement réceptif aux sentiments des autres, et qui pourrait presque être appelé « intuition féminine ».

-Pas de quoi, répondit-il joyeusement. Oh, et… tu as beaucoup travaillé ces temps-ci… Si tu veux, tu peux prendre l'après-midi de libre.

Grell hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur au travail depuis l'arrêt de Will. Crane offrait tout simplement à Grell l'occasion de se reposer et surtout de prendre une après-midi au calme, loin du bureau, après l'annonce que les médecins allaient lui faire.

Mais si on lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle…

Il lui faudrait probablement bien plus d'une après-midi pour se remettre…

* * *

Ce fut d'un pas extrêmement lent que Grell arriva aux portes de la chambre de William, reculant l'échéance. Durant sa marche, il avait tenté de se préparer émotionnellement au verdict des médecins. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'était imaginé la voix rocailleuse du docteur lui annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il avait immédiatement chassé cette horrible image de sa tête, refusant d'y croire. William était fort. Il se battrait contre la Mort. Pour lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre. Les regards du personnel médical se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, et le médecin qui l'avait personnellement soigné de sa blessure à l'épaule vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Sutcliff.

Grell ne répondit pas. Il avait à peine entendu les mots qui s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, trop occupé à tenter de percer son expression aux traits plutôt impassibles.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Le médecin entraîna Grell dans son bureau, qui était annexé à la chambre. Grell refusa de poser ses yeux sur le lit qu'occupait Will. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le regarder sans savoir s'il dormait ou si la vie l'avait définitivement quitté.

Le docteur l'invita à s'assoir, avant de prendre à son tour place derrière la table de son bureau, faisant ainsi face à Grell.

-Bien… pour commencer, comment va votre épaule ?

-Bien, bien, grogna Grell en balayant l'air de sa main, agacé. Venez-en aux faits, qu'en est-il de Will ?

-Sutcliff, reprit l'homme d'un ton plus sévère, je ne vous dirai rien tant que vous ne m'aurez pas laissé examiner votre épaule. Votre santé est tout aussi importe que celle de Monsieur Spears.

Grell grogna de nouveau, déboutonnant rapidement son gilet et sa chemise qu'il conserva collée contre sa poitrine d'une manière féminine.

-Bon… Et bien sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai vraiment fait un travail remarquable ! S'enthousiasma le docteur et palpant l'épaule de son patient. Je pense que vous n'aurez même pas de cicatrice !

Grell poussa un soupir agacé, bien que cette nouvelle le réjouisse quelque peu. Il se rhabilla donc aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable et fit de nouveau face au médecin, en quête d'une réponse.

-Alors ? Lança-t-il sèchement.

L'homme pris une longue inspiration, puis croisa ses mains sur la table avant de lever les yeux vers Grell dont les prunelles vertes étincelaient d'appréhension.

-Son état est stable.

-ASSEZ AVEC CA ! Cria Grell en plaquant brutalement ses mains sur le bureau. Je SAIS que son état est stable ! Je pensais qu'il y avait du nouveau !

-Et _c'est le cas_, riposta le médecin qui commençait également à perdre patience. Mais il n'empêche que son état n'a pas changé depuis le jour où vous nous l'avez amené. Il ne s'est pas détérioré. Il ne s'est pas amélioré.

Les deux Shinigamis se toisèrent durant quelques secondes, puis Grell se plaça de nouveau sur sa chaise, bras croisés, d'un air « très bien, je vous écoute. ».

-Bien… comme je vous le disait, son état n'a pas évolué, ce qui nous préoccupe. En effet, sa blessure causée par sa Death Scythe s'est à présent entièrement refermée… Nous avions donc toutes les raisons du monde de penser qu'il allait se réveiller. Lorsque nous avons vu que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'il ne semblait même pas _aller mieux_, nous nous sommes mis à l'examiner de manière plus approfondie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cracha Grell, que la crainte rendait encore plus ouvert aux accès de colère que d'habitude.

Le médecin redressa ses lunettes. Ce simple geste donnait envie à Grell de battre son interlocuteur jusqu'à la mort, le punissant d'avoir osé imiter William.

-Et bien… reprit-il. Nous avons détecté quelque chose d'anormal chez Monsieur Spears. Une espèce de force qui a réussi à brouiller nos sondes… nous n'avons pas réussi à en trouver la source, mais nous y travaillons sans relâche.

-Mais… mais vous croyez que c'est _grave _? Bredouilla Grell en plissant les sourcils.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée… Cette situation nous dépasse complètement, à vrai dire…

Les mots de l'homme ne rassurèrent nullement Grell. N'y tenant plus, il se leva furieusement de sa chaise et accourut dans la chambre, au chevet de Will.

Ce dernier était paisiblement allongé sur le petit lit aux draps blancs. Ses traits, habituellement si durs, semblaient comme adoucis, et Grell se demanda un bref instant si c'était bon signe… Il lui était déjà arrivé de voir William dormir, et même assoupi, ses sourcils restaient toujours froncés… les voir si détendus était vraiment étrange.

Sa chemise tachée de sang avait été troquée contre un T-shirt blanc et immaculé, qui le faisait paraitre étrangement reposé. Grell souleva alors le haut de William et fit gentiment glisser ses doigts le long de la marque qu'avait laissée sa Faux de la Mort. .. Il doute que celle-ci cicatrise aussi facilement que sa blessure à l'épaule. Mais cela lui importait peu. Si cette trace disgracieuse sur le ventre si parfaitement dessiné de Will était la seule chose qu'il gardait de cet accident, il pourrait s'estimer heureux.

Il continua de caresser tristement le torse de son supérieur, alors que les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux… Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas… pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas, comme il le faisait d'habitude ? A ce moment, Grell serait même très heureux que Will l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la chambre d'un puissant coup de pied. Cela prouverait au moins qu'il était en vie…

Il enlaça le corps inerte de William, posant sa joue contre la sienne… C'est alors qu'il se sentit parcouru par quelque chose d'étrange qui le fit reculer… C'était comme une sorte de décharge électrique… Etait-ce la force mystérieuse dont le médecin lui avait parlé ?

-Sutcliff ? Intervint soudainement une infirmière.

Grell tourna vivement la tête vers elle, encore remué par ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter.

-O-oui ?

-Je suis désolée mais vous devez partir… Plus vite les docteurs pourront examiner votre ami, plus vite il sera guéri…

Le Shinigami rouge hocha péniblement la tête en observant la jeune femme tourner les talons. Il finit par se relever, puis il adressa un dernier regard à Will.

-Courage, darling…

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue… il attendit une quelconque réaction – ne serait-ce qu'un tiquement de sourcil – mais lorsqu'il comprit que le visage endormi de Will resterait impassible, il se décida à sortir de la chambre, le cœur lourd…

* * *

Grell avait toujours adoré arpenter les rue de Londres de nuit. Les rayons argentés qui caressaient sa peau étaient comme un projecteur qui soulignait sa perfection, et l'obscurité ne faisait que le rendre plus mystérieux… . Mais le Dynamique Shinigami n'avait plus le cœur à se laisser englober par l'atmosphère pourtant mortellement romantique de la nuit. Alors que ses talons rouges cliquetaient sur le pavé au rythme des gouttelettes de pluie, il repensa à son entrevue avec le médecin. Quelle était donc cette force dont il avait parlé, et que pouvait-elle changer au rétablissement de Will ?

Il frissonna… Le froid était particulièrement mordant ce soir, et il s'emmitoufla davantage dans son épais manteau rouge d'hiver. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l'offre de Crane et prendre son après-midi et sa soirée, au lieu de partir Faucher, mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment rester seul chez lui. Il pouvait encore sentir cette inquiétante décharge parcourir son corps… Mais qu'arrivait-il à Will ?

-Bonsoir, Grell…

Le Shinigami se stoppa net dans sa marche, avant de se retourner doucement vers celui qui l'avait interpellé d'une vois si délicieusement diabolique…

-Sebas-Chan ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le démon lui adressa un de ses rictus ironique. Il était drapé dans un long manteau noir et ses cheveux ébène, collés à ses joues par la pluie, soulignaient ses traits proches de la perfection. Grell sourit. Sebastian tombait à pic, il était exactement ce dont le Dieu de la Mort avait besoin pour oublier, du moins momentanément, sa peine dévorante. Tant que Sebastian serait là, il pourrait être lui-même et faire comme si Will n'était pas mourant. Il le _devait_. Son cher démon ne devait pas le prendre pour une femme faible et sentimentale, c'était hors de question.

Grell fit donc ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il croisait la route de Sebastian et se jeta dans ses bras en poussant un cri suraigu. Le démon l'esquiva en faisant un simple pas sur le côté, et Grell s'écrasa contre le pavé humide, tête la première.

-Mmfu ! Gémit-il en se relevant péniblement, des petits morceaux de gravier incrustés sur son front. Quelle méchanceté ! Porter ainsi atteinte au visage d'une jeune femme !

-Tu es décidemment toujours aussi agaçant, Grell… soupira-t-il en plaçant sa main sur son front.

-Huum ~ gloussa le Faucheur en allant se coller à Sebastian. Et… peut-on savoir ce qu'un homme si _délicieux_ fait tout seul dans une ruelle si sombre ? Des femmes avec de mauvaises intentions pourraient te faire du tort ~

Le démon soupira de nouveau alors qu'un frisson de dégoût parcourait sa colonne vertébrale.

-Le Jeune Maître a subitement décidé de prendre une tasse de tisane à la menthe avant de dormir au lieu de son habituel thé vert, j'ai donc été contraint de descendre en ville afin de m'en procurer…

Grell nota la pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Sebastian. Ce qu'il aimait lorsque le morveux l'énervait ! En vérité, cette pensé le rendit si enthousiasme qu'il sortit sa tronçonneuse et qu'il chargea son bien aimé démon. Croiser Sebastian était une chose, mais il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un combat passionnel pour oublier ses soucis.

Sebastian évita la Death Scythe de Grell en souriant.

-Tu es particulièrement agressif ce soir, Grell, constata-t-il.

-Oooh, Sebby ! Je suis toujours d'attaque pour un exercice physique avec toi ~ !

Sur ces mots, Grell attaqua de nouveau. Sebastian lança alors gracieusement en l'air son paquet de tisane afin d'avoir les mains libres, puis donna un coup de poing à son assaillant, ce qui fit tituber ce dernier. Puis il rattrapa avec élégance le sachet de thé, avant d'épousseter son costume en laissant Grell tomber à genoux au sol.

-C'est bon, tu as ton compte ? Demanda froidement Sebastian en tournant la tête vers le Shinigami.

Mais Grell était bien déterminé à s'amuser encore un peu… Tout pour ne plus penser à Will. Il se releva et revint donc à l'assaut, s'évertuant à rouer Sebastian de coups à l'aide de sa terrible tronçonneuse.

-Rien de peur arrêter une femme déterminée ~ minauda-t-il en esquivant de justesse le pied de son adversaire.

Il souleva sa Faux afin d'attaquer Sebastian par le haut. La lame de la tronçonneuse fut immédiatement bloquée par une des fourchettes en argent du majordome, et les deux êtres surnaturels restèrent coincés dans cette position. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder, et bien que Sebastian soit physiquement plus fort que Grell, la portée de la Death Scythe était plus puissante que sa petite fourchette. La situation semblait donc sans issue.

C'est alors que Sebastian porta subitement ses mains à ses oreilles, comme s'il entendait quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant. Emporté dans son élan et le poids de son arme, Grell bascula vers le sol au moment où le démon s'écarta afin de se couvrir les oreilles. Lorsqu'il se releva et qu'il fit de nouveau face au diable de majordome, ce dernier était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le Shinigami fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait absolument rien. Quel bruit horrible pouvait bien mettre l'imbattable démon dans cette situation ?

-Sebby ? Osa-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, intrigué.

Le démon releva péniblement la tête. Ses yeux avaient pris leur teinte rouge démoniaque, et il semblait véritablement souffrir.

-…Ul..Ultrasons… réussit-il à bredouiller entre ses crocs serrés de douleur.

Grell remarqua alors que Sebastian semblait observer quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Précautionneusement, le Dieu de la Mort se retourna dans la direction qu'indiquaient les magnifiques prunelles rouge du démon.

Perché sur un toit aux couleurs grisonnantes, un homme, tout de noir vêtu, observait la scène, adossé contre une cheminée. Ses cheveux aussi sombres et profonds que les ténèbres valsaient autour de son visage incroyablement beau, l'entourant presque d'un halo inquiétant. Ses yeux jaunes étaient si perçants, si luisants, qu'ils devaient probablement faire pâlir la Lune de jalousie. Oh, et cette puissance qui émanait littéralement de lui, couplée au danger que ce démon – car cela ne faisait aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un démon- offrait… Grell se sentit tout simplement foudroyé de l'intérieur.

Cet homme était le plus beau attirant, le plus beau, le plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

En l'espace d'une seconde, l'étrange figure se posa délicatement entre Sebastian – qui avait récupéré – et Grell. Il adressa un sourire menaçant au démon et le prit par la gorge.

-Hey ! protesta Grell en faisant rugir sa tronçonneuse. Peu importe à quel point tu es beau, je ne te laisserai pas t'imposer entre Sebby et moi !

Le démon inconnu orienta un regard sombre à souhait vers le Shinigami qui fut parcouru d'un agréable frisson. Puis sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir ou même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le démon l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur d'un puissant coup de pied, toujours en tenant Sebastian par la gorge.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un imbécile qui se laisse charmer par un démon de si _bas étage_, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Grell ne put que l'observer avec admiration alors qu'un léger rouge commencer à teinter ses joues. Cet homme était aussi désirable que Will !

Le démon orienta de nouveau son attention vers Sebastian qui, malgré la pression exercée sur sa gorge, conservait une expression admirablement calme – voire amusée.

-De _bas étage_ ? Répéta Sebastian. Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Qu'un démon qui se fait passer pour l'animal domestique d'un morveux – un simple chien en quelque sorte – ne peut pas sérieusement prétendre pouvoir être respectable.

Il serra plus fermement sa prise sur la gorge de Sebastian en souriant sadiquement.

-.. .J-e vois, dit Sebastian en souriant de la même manière. Si je suis un chien, dans ce cas comment appelez-vous un démon qui se contente de dévorer toutes les âmes qui se présentent à lui, tel que vous ?

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sebastian, en plongeant dans ses yeux rouges un regard si menaçant que n'importe qui d'autre serait mort sur le coup.

-Sache, espèce de parasite, que je ne convoite _qu'une seule âme_. Et que pour avoir la garantie qu'elle m'appartienne à moi et à moi seul, je suis prêt à tuer tous les démons de l'Enfer. (Son sourire sadique s'élargit) En commençant par _toi_.

Grell se releva, prêt à intervenir – Sebas-Chan était sa distraction favorite, il ne voulait pas la perdre – mais le démon relâcha de lui-même sa prise. Il semblait étrangement confus, comme s'il réalisait subitement quelque chose. Il recula, puis foudroya Sebastian du regard, avant de lancer :

-Je dois me retirer. Mais je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi, _cabot_.

Son regard jaune et pénétrant se posa quelques secondes sur Grell, et il disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

Le silence s'installa lentement, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian se décide à prendre la parole :

-Grell, connaissais-tu ce démon ? Demanda-t-il en se massant la gorge.

-Non… Si je l'avais déjà vu, je m'en souviendrais… Mmh ~ un si bel homme…

Le démon plaça sa main sur son menton en signe de réflexion.

-Etrange… il dégageait une odeur que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant…

-Aaaahn ouiii ~ ! Tu as raison, son parfum était si diablement enivrant !

-Je ne parle pas de son parfum mais de son odeur, Grell ! Elle avait définitivement quelque chose de démoniaque, mais il y avait autre chose…

-Mmmmh ~ et tu as vu comment il m'a dééé~vaaas~téééee ! AAAHN !

Sebastian observa Grell se tortiller dans tous les sens avec lassitude. Lui qui aurait juré que le Shinigami se sentait déprimé… Il s'était sans doute trompé.

-Bien… écoute si tu croise de nouveau ce démon, préviens moi. Un autre démon en ville ne peut augurer rien de bon pour l'avenir de mon maître, j'en ai peur…

-Oooh Sebby ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement admettre que tu es jaloux de cet homme qui a su kidnapper mon cœur ! Gloussa-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Sebastian avec son index.

-Tu ferais mieux de dire ce genre de choses à Monsieur Spears, c'est lui qui risque d'être assez mécontent que tu pourchasses un nouveau démon, réplica-t-il ironiquement.

A la mention de Will, Grell reprit instantanément une attitude plus sérieuse. Comment pouvait-il songer à un autre homme alors que son Will était dans le coma, à l'hôpital ! Il était vraiment horrible !

Il abaissa la tête, ne voulant pas dévoiler à Sebastian la sensation de culpabilité qui commençait à se propager dans tout son être. Puis il tourna les talons.

-Grell ?

-Je n'oublierai pas de te prévenir si je constate une activité suspecte liée à ce démon, promit-il tout en s'éloignant du majordome.

Sebastian l'observa s'éloigner sans ajouter mot. Il avait donc vu juste, Grell était effectivement attristé par quelque chose… Seulement le Shinigami parvenait à le camoufler à la perfection.

Enfin, du moment que cette déprime sûrement passagère ne portait pas atteinte à son jeune maître, cela lui était complètement égal…

Tout ce qui lui restait à présent à faire était de ramener le sachet de tisane au manoir…

* * *

Grell sanglotait à grosses larmes, assis sur le toit sur lequel s'était trouvé le beau démon quelques instants auparavant. Il se sentait affreusement mal d'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, complétement _oublié_ Will. Cet homme mystérieux l'avait littéralement transporté, et son cœur n'avait plus battu aussi vite depuis son combat contre Will, il y avait de cela plus d'un siècle… Bien sûr, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'avoir un nouveau béguin… Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de ce démon n'était pas qu'un _béguin_. Il y avait autre chose…

-Re-bonsoir…

Grell sursauta lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur le sommet de sa tête, jusque-là enfouie entre ses bras. Ses sourcils tremblotèrent lorsqu'il reconnut les beaux yeux brillants du démon, à seulement quelques millimètres des siens.

Il était encore plus beau de près…

Le démon lui souriait, mais Grell ne saurait dire s'il était sincère, ironique ou menaçant. Etrangement, il n'avait pas la sensation d'être en danger.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'homme de plaquer Grell contre les tuiles humides du toit.

-Mhf ! Gémit Grell, de plaisir ou de douleur il ne savait pas bien.

-Je t'interdis de fréquenter ce _chien, _ordonna-t-il de sa voix si délicieusement démoniaque.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rugit Grell qui ne prenait pas des ordres de n'importe qui.

-Ce que ça peut me faire ?

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, le démon plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur celles de Grell qui se senti fondre de l'intérieur. Oooh… depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été embrassé par quelqu'un ? Et avait-il déjà vécu un baiser aussi parfait ? Il était à la fois dur et passionnel, fougueux et menaçant…il était absolument...sensationnel.

-Tu es à moi, Grell… lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Et sois bien certaine que je tuerai de la plus atroce des manières toute personne qui osera s'approchera de toi…

Puis avant que Grell n'ait pu se demander si tout ceci était un rêve ou bien la réalité, le démon avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Je vais rentrer dans une période d'examens dans les deux prochaines semaines, donc je vais avoir du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire je pense (c'est pas vraiment que je vais bosser, mais c'est plus pour ma conscience. je peux pas écrire alors que je devrais travailler ! XD ) Donc... profitez bien de ce chapitre ! **

* * *

Grell s'écroula sur sa chaise en soupirant bruyamment, refermant avec un grand fracas le livre qu'il venait d'étudier. A cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était entièrement déserte, et cela convenait très bien au Dieu de la Mort qui n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité après la soirée mouvementée qu'il venait de passer…

Il glissa pensivement son doigt sur ses lèvres, là où ce mystérieux démon l'avait embrassé quelques heures auparavant… Grell se haïssait d'avoir laissé une telle chose se produire, et surtout d'avoir apprécié… non _adoré_ le baiser en question…

Peut-être que si William n'avait pas été dans un était aussi critique, il se serait senti moins coupable. Après tout, ce démon était véritablement sublime, extrêmement puissant, et étant donné que William n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que laissé entendre qu'il pourrait éventuellement songer à former un couple avec Grell, le Shinigami Rouge ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait prendre parfois du bon temps avec d'autres hommes. Quel était l'avantage d'être célibataire si on ne pouvait pas flirter avec n'importe quel beau mâle sous prétexte que celui dont vous êtes épris ne répond pas à vos avances ?

Mais voilà… Le fait de savoir Will, allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital entre vie et mort ne donnait pas envie à Grell de penser à d'autres hommes. En vérité, il se sentait coupable d'avoir éprouvé un certain plaisir alors que William devait probablement atrocement souffrir, du moins en supposant qu'il était conscient.

Le seul moyen de chasser ce démon de son esprit, et surtout de son cœur, serait de le tuer. C'est pourquoi immédiatement après le baiser, Grell s'était mis à sa poursuite, dans le but de lui faire payer son affront. Mais ses recherches furent vaines….

Il était donc rentré aux quartiers des Shinigami et s'était aussitôt dirigé vers la bibliothèque afin d'en apprendre plus sur le démon. Etant donné qu'il semblait capable d'émettre des ultrasons, Grell avait immédiatement orienté sa recherche vers les livres traitants des démons chauve-souris, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de bien probant. Il avait même envisagé la possibilité que l'homme soit en vérité une sorte de vampire – Sebas-Chan avait après tout précisé que son odeur était différente de celle d'un démon ordinaire – mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée, se souvenant des ongles noirs de l'homme, signe évident de son appartenance à la race démoniaque.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Oublier les palpitations que son cœur lui avait fait ressentir au contact de ses lèvres si délicieuses, ou bien espérer retomber sur le démon par hasard et ainsi mettre un terme à la fois à l'existence de la créature et de la culpabilité de Grell ?

Si seulement Will était là… Grell lui aurait raconté sa rencontre, en détaillant avec une immense précision les mouvements sensuels de la langue du démon contre la sienne… Après quoi il se serait régalé de la jalousie qui se serait alors fait voir sur le visage habituellement impassible de Will… Puis il se serait pris un violent coup de Faux et serait parti en gloussant comme une collégienne… Oui… C'est ainsi que Grell aurait aimé que les choses se passent.

Il soupira de nouveau en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis se décida à sortir de la bibliothèque sans prendre la peine de ranger le livre. Il prit par la suite la direction de l'hôpital. Peut-être que s'il racontait toute cette histoire à Will, il se sentirait mieux par la suite. Ou du moins soulagé. Que risquait-il après tout ? Soit William n'aurait même pas conscience de la présence de Grell, soit… soit la colère – ou, comme Grell aimait le croire, la jalousie –serait telle qu'il s'extirperait de son coma pour sermonner son employé et ses fréquentations hasardeuses, comme il le faisait tout le temps lorsqu'il était question de démons.

Le personnel médical fut très étonné par l'entrée de Grell dans la petite chambre. Il était presque minuit, et les visites avaient cessé depuis bien longtemps. Deux jeunes infirmières vinrent à sa rencontre avec de grands sourires hypocrites.

-Nous sommes désolées, Monsieur Sutcliff, mais les visites sont terminées…

Grell laissa échapper un grognement méprisant entre ses dents pointues puis écarta brutalement les jeunes femmes de sa route, bien décidé à rendre visite à SON homme lorsqu'il le désirait.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le lit de Will qui était caché par plusieurs rideaux blanc. Grell pouvait néanmoins distinguer l'ombre de deux ou trois médecins derrière les rideaux, et en conclut donc qu'ils étaient en train d'examiner William. Peut-être devrait-il revenir un peu plus tard, en fin de compte…

…

Oh, et puis quoi encore, il était Grell Sutcliff, il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Il écarta alors les rideau d'une manière dramatique. Deux des trois médecins lui accordèrent leur attention, mais le troisième était bien trop concentré sur sa tâche :

Armé de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une sonde, il parcourait le torse dénudé de Will en passant au peigne fin chaque partie de son anatomie. Parfois, un petit « bip » s'échappait de la machine à laquelle la sonde était reliée et que Grell venait de remarquer. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que tout ceci pouvait signifier. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et pour dire vrai, cela l'inquiétait. Si l'état de William nécessitait l'utilisation de ce genre d'appareil sophistiqué, c'est que la situation était grave. Très grave.

La peur prit de nouveau le contrôle de Grell. Voyant le changement d'humeur du Shinigami, les deux médecins lui prirent chacun un bras et l'emmenèrent dans le bureau annexé à la chambre.

-On revient, lança l'un d'entre eux au docteur qui auscultait Will.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop absorbé par son travail.

Grell essaya de se dégager, ne souhaitant pas quitter Will de vue. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait la sensation que tant que William serait sous ses yeux, il ne pourrait pas mourir. La Mort n'oserait pas enlever Will sous les yeux de Grell. Même elle n'était pas si sadique.

Bien entendu, ce raisonnement était parfaitement illogique mais Grell n'était pas en état pour réfléchir.

-Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Je dois aller le voir ! Il a besoin de moi !

-Il n'a absolument pas besoin de vous et vous le savez très bien ! Trancha l'un des deux hommes.

Puis ils balancèrent violement Grell sur un grand canapé qui trônait au centre du bureau avant de verrouiller l'accès vers la chambre afin d'être sûrs que Grell ne tenterait pas de rejoindre William.

Le Shinigami Rouge se recroquevilla sur le canapé, serrant de toutes ses forces un petit coussin jaune contre son cœur. Il planta un regard meurtrier dans les yeux de ses deux bourreaux qui osaient le tenir à distance de son cher William. Ces derniers lui renvoyèrent ce regard au centuple.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Sutcliff, siffla l'un des deux médecins – le blond. Pour l'instant, Monsieur Spears a avant tout besoin de _calme_, vous comprenez ? L'analyse qu'est en train d'effectuer le Docteur Primway est encore expérimentale, et donc assez risquée. Il est vital que le rythme cardiaque de Monsieur Spears reste constant durant toute la durée de l'auscultation. Si vous lui parlez, ou si, d'une certaine manière, il remarque votre présence, les stimulations opérées par son cerveau pourraient lui être fatales ! (il le prit par les épaules) C'est ça que vous voulez ?

Grell continua de dévisager méchamment le docteur par fierté, mais il devait bien admettre que ses propos étaient convainquant. Il savait pertinemment que le rythme cardiaque de Will avait tendance à s'emballer lorsqu'il le voyait : la cause en était généralement le stress, mais encore une fois Grell préférait penser que le Shinigami brun était tout simplement éperdument amoureux de lui.

Il décida donc de se calmer. Bien qu'il ait détesté la manière dont ces deux hommes l'avait écarté de William, ils avaient fait cela pour son bien. Il prit de grandes inspirations afin de contenir sa rage et de faire redescendre ses pulsions meurtrières. Lorsque, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se sentit enfin capable de lever les yeux vers les deux médecins sans ressentir le besoin de les éventrer, il se leva du canapé et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle. Bien qu'il soit nettement visible que les deux médecins auraient préférés que Grell s'en aille, ils eurent assez de bon sens pour se taire. Même eux devaient pressentir que rien ne pourrait faire partir Grell avant la tombée du verdict du Docteur Primway.

Après une attente interminable durant laquelle Grell n'avait cessé de fredonner en boucle « Twinkle Twinkle little star » dans sa tête le but de se vider l'esprit, le Docteur Primway ouvrit enfin la porte en ôtant ses gants en plastique blanc.

Grell ne laissa même pas le temps aux deux autres médecins de prendre la parole et assaillit Primway de questions.

-Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Il va s'en sortir ? Je peux le voir ?

-Calmez-vous, _calmez-vous_, Sutcliff ! Ordonna-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur les épaules frêles de Grell.

Il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le canapé aux trois Shinigami qui y prirent place sans protester pendant que Primway s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Pour vous répondre, Sutcliff, tout s'est effectivement bien passé.

Grell poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Nous avons même réussit à trouver la raison pour laquelle il ne se réveille pas, poursuivit-il aux oreilles attentives et intriguées des deux médecins. Il se trouve que Monsieur Spears est en train de mener une sorte de… de combat intérieur avec la force mystérieuse coincée dans son corps. Je crains que tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vaincue, il ne pourra pas se réveiller.

-Et… bredouilla Grell en plissant les sourcils. S'il… s'il ne la vainc pas… si cette _force_ comme vous dites, l'emporte sur lui… ?

Primway ne souffla mot. Il adressa seulement un regard conciliant à Grell qui n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour comprendre ce que ce silence inconfortable signifiait.

-Ne soyons pas pessimistes, reprit Primway en rassemblant nerveusement ses documents. Si Monsieur Spears a su se montrer suffisamment fort pour ne pas succomber dès lors que cette force est entrée en lui, nous avons toutes les raisons d'espérer qu'il saura se montrer plus fort qu'elle.

Grell hocha gravement la tête. S'il y avait bien une personne qui était capable vaincre la mort, c'était Will. Will possédait une détermination incroyable lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses auxquelles il était cher. S'il avait su se battre contre les Juges pour que Grell ne soit pas exécuté suite à l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur, il saurait se battre contre cette force.

-Monsieur, demanda l'un des médecins. Savez-vous comment cette force est _entrée_ dans le corps de Monsieur Spears ?

-Je ne suis pas entièrement certain, admit-il. Mais il se pourrait qu'elle se soit introduite dans son corps en même temps que la Lanterne Cinématique du démon qu'il a affronté.

-Dans ce cas, intervint vivement Grell, pourquoi n'ôtez-vous pas vous-même cette force de Will ? Vous arrivez très bien à extirper des bribes de Lanternes Cinématiques lorsque celles-ci sont trop profondément incrustées dans le corps d'une recrue !

-Extirper une puissance, une force immatérielle dont nous ne connaissons rien n'a rien avoir avec l'extirpation d'une Lanterne Cinématique, Monsieur Sutcliff ! Une opération de ce genre serait démesurément chère !

Les yeux de Grell furent illuminés par une lueur de détermination. Il se leva du canapé et se rapprocha du Docteur Primway avant de planter son regard dans le sien, lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point il était sérieux.

-Combien ? Trancha-t-il.

Grell était en colère. Il avait la désagréable impression que ce docteur n'avait nullement l'intention de se démener pour sauver Will. Le budget du service médical était des plus élevés, et jamais aucune opération n'avait été trop coûteuse.

Devant le mutisme agaçant de Primway, il sortit de sa poche une paire de ciseaux rouge – son ancienne Death Scythe qu'il gardait tout de même sur lui au cas où – et plaça l'une des lames sous la gorge du médecin. Les deux autres hommes se levèrent d'un bond pour venir en aide à leur collègue mais Grell les en dissuada en appuyant plus fermement les ciseaux contre le cou de Primway. Puis il lui susurra méchamment :

-J'ai dit, _combien_.

Le sourire menaçant de Grell, celui qu'il adoptait chaque fois que sa nature tu tueur reprenait le dessus, était plus large et visible que jamais. Les yeux du docteur fixaient ses dents pointues avec appréhension.

-Ca serait… déglutit-il. Ca serait bien trop cher pour le salaire d'une simple recrue comme vous.

Grell le dévisagea sadiquement durant une poignée de seconde en faisant glisser sa lame sur la glotte du médecin. Bon sang… ce qu'il avait envie de le tuer, là, tout de suite. Peut-être que cela n'arrangerait rien, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que cela le soulagerait…

Il finit par se dégager. Bien que Primway ne lui inspire aucune sympathie, il était le seul capable de traiter le cas de Will. Il rangea alors ses ciseaux dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et toisa le docteur avec mépris.

-Hum, cracha-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Vous seriez bien étonné de voir à quel point je suis économe lorsque je veux quelque chose….

Il pensa alors brièvement à l'argent qu'il mettait précieusement de côté depuis des années, pour le jour où…

Non. Sa vie était suffisamment chaotique en ce moment, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de penser à… _ce problème-là_ maintenant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Primway, interrompant ainsi Grell dans ses pensées, cette opération ne serait pas seulement chère, mais également dangereuse. Je pense que votre patron aura plus de chance de s'en sortir en combattant lui-même la force qui le ronge…

Le silence suivit cette déclaration, comme si les mots de Primway continuaient de planer au-dessus de la petite salle, fusionnant avec l'atmosphère déjà pesante. L'idée même de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver Will, mis à part peut-être espérer, était insupportable à Grell.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir, au moins ? Siffla-t-il méchamment entre ses dents.

-Oui. Je pense même que c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez près de lui. Entendre votre voix, ou même être conscient de votre présence, pourrait l'aider à refaire surface.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Grell se précipite vers la chambre – Primway n'avait pas verrouillé la porte lorsqu'il était entré.

William paraissait aussi calme que lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite un peu plus tôt. Les seules différences notables étaient son torse nu ainsi que son absence de lunettes. Grell supposait que les médecins les lui avaient enlevées avant de passer la sonde. Sans réfléchir, il lui prit la main.

Elle était affreusement froide. Will avait toujours eu tendance à avoir les mains glacées, mais pas à ce point. Grell devait réellement concentrer toute son attention sur le torse de William qui continuait de se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration pour se souvenir qu'il était en vie.

-T'as intérêt à te battre, Will, lui clama-t-il en lui serrant la main, peut-être dans une vaine tentative de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était avec lui. Fais-en baver à cette force autant que tu m'en fais baver à moi quand je ne rends pas un truc à l'heure.

Il le détailla avec insistance, espérant obtenir une quelconque réaction. Lorsque rien ne vint, il poussa un soupir de frustration avant de passer gentiment ses doigts sur son visage, en le caressant du regard. William paraissait beaucoup moins intimidant ainsi endormi… Rapidement, l'envie de se coucher à ses côtés devint trop forte pour Grell… Il se hissa alors doucement sur le petit lit et vint se pelotonner contre Will. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'une telle chose ?

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de William, qui jusqu'ici étaient relativement bien coiffés. Ses mèches brunes tombèrent alors sur son front, venant presque lui chatouiller le nez. Grell l'observa avec gourmandise, se disant que Will était encore plus beau lorsqu'il n'était pas coiffé. Il ressemblait presque à…

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, sans doute aveuglé par ses problèmes, mais… William ressemblait énormément au mystérieux démon… Leurs traits étaient si… proches… Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer avant ?

Il inspecta les ongles de Will, et soupira lorsqu'il découvrit que ces derniers n'étaient pas noirs. L'espace d'un instant, il avait pensé que le démon et Will étaient la même personne. Comment aurait-il réagi si, au lieu d'être transparents, les ongles de William étaient devenus noirs ? Aurait-il été soulagé de savoir qu'il s'était réveillé, ou inquiet de par sa transformation en démon ?

Il n'en savait strictement rien et de toute manière il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela, étant donné que William et le démon n'avaient probablement rien en commun, si ce n'était leur physique. Mais après tout, Grell avait appris à l'Académie que les démons avaient l'habitude de prendre une apparence tentatrice afin de mieux piéger leur proie. Si, comme il le présumait, Grell était la proie du démon, ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi d'apparaître sous des traits proches de ceux de Will.

Satisfait de son résonnement, il laissa un faible sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres, alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes…

* * *

Le lendemain, Grell décida de passer la totalité de sa journée en compagnie de William. Il savait que Crane serait suffisamment compréhensif pour lui accorder un jour de congé, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, cela n'aurait rien changé à sa décision. Il lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital, de la bataille de café que Ronald avait déclenché un jour d'ennui jusqu'à l'état désastreux dans lequel le temps humide mettait ses beaux cheveux rouges. Il lui narra également sa rencontre avec Sebastian ainsi qu'avec l'autre démon, guettant impatiemment un petit tiquement de sourcil, mais encore une fois, rien ne vint.

Grell avait cependant éclaté de joie lorsque, alors qu'il venait de s'absenter un instant pour chercher un sandwich à la cafétéria, il trouva à son retour Will qui s'agitait légèrement dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils avaient repris leur position froncée, et il semblait se débattre contre quelque chose. Grell avait alors accouru près de lui, mais dès qu'il lui prit la main, William se calma et ne bougeât plus, replongeant dans son état comateux.

Grell avait immédiatement averti Primway qui voyait la brève activité de William comme une excellente nouvelle : cela prouvait une bonne fois pour toute qu'aucune de ses fonctions n'était endommagé, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne se réveillait pas était qu'il devait d'abord se débarrasser de la force étrange qui habitait son corps.

-Il a du sentir que je n' étais plus là et il a paniqué ! Minauda Grell. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est calmé quand je suis arrivée ! Oh Will !

Le docteur esquissa un léger rictus, à la fois ironique et amusé, mais Grell était trop heureux pour y faire attention.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Grell se résolu à rentrer chez lui – après une journée entière passée hors à l'hôpital, il avait grandement envie d'une douche. Il fit tout de même un saut par son bureau histoire de vérifier si personne ne s'y était infiltrer pour y mettre le bazar pendant son absence – Ronald aimait assez ce genre de blagues – et lorsqu'il conclut que tout était dans l'état où il l'avait laissé, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'il fut interpelé par Morgan Crane :

-Grell ! Tu es là !

Grell crut un instant que son supérieur allait le réprimander suite à son absence, mais Crane avait l'air plus affolé qu'en colère.

-Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée ! S'époumona-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

-Vous étiez inquiet pour moi ? Osa Grell en plissant les sourcils, amusé.

-Non… euh, enfin si, bien sûr ! Euh… Enfin je veux dire… (il remarqua l'expression confuse de Grell et se rattrapa en toussotant) HM. J'avais vraiment besoin de toi, aujourd'hui !

Grell observa son patron paniquer tout seul dans son coin et se perdre dans ses bafouillage. Les personnes stressées l'avaient toujours amusé, lui qui ne s'inquiétait presque jamais de rien.

-L'un de nos collègue a remarqué une activité démoniaque habituelle hier soir, et nous avons absolument besoin que quelqu'un aille vérifier s'il n'y a pas un nouveau démon en ville… Or… Comme tu es, d'après tes notes obtenues à l'Académie, le Shinigami le plus habile en ce qui concerne les combats… j'ai pensé qu'il valait peut-être mieux que… enfin que ça soit toi qui t'y colle, ça serait moins risqué que de…

-Que d'envoyer une recrue faible et innocente ? Finit-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Crane hocha nerveusement la tête.

-Ecoute, Grell, je sais qu'en ce moment tu as sûrement d'autres problèmes en tête mais…

-Hum… Vous êtes plutôt chanceux, l'interrompit Grell. Il se trouve que l'un de mes _problèmes_ comme vous dites, concerne justement un démon ~ .

Il leva les yeux vers Grell.

-Ah oui ? Tu l'as déjà croisé ?

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges acquiesça en souriant de manière arrogante. En vérité, avoir passé la journée au chevet de Will et l'avoir vu bouger dans son sommeil l'avait rendu de meilleure humeur. L'espoir et l'optimisme l'animaient de nouveau, et il était à présent persuadé que Will allait très bientôt se réveiller…

-Est-ce que… balbutia Crane en se tripotant les doigts. Est-ce que tu pourrais le retrouver ? Et bien entendu le…enfin…

-Le tuer ~ ? Oh, croyez-moi que dès que je mettrai de nouveau la main sur lui, je n'y manquerai pas…

Il se dit pour lui-même qu'il essayerait tout de même d'obtenir un autre baiser avant de l'éventrer, mais il choisit de ne pas faire part de cette pensée à son supérieur.

-Mais pour l'instant, reprit-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche, tout ce que je peux obtenir, ce sont des informations…

-Comment pourrais-tu en obtenir ? Demanda Crane de sa voix innocente et irritable.

-Et bien… répondit-il en souriant. Par le biais d'un autre démon par exemple ~

_Et je sais justement où je peux en trouver un.. huhu ~ _

* * *

**Oh la la ! Que de mystères ! Et oui, on est dans une fic... MYSTERIEUSE ! OoooOOooouh ! XD **

**~ Kiiiss à tous ~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! En fait, comme je l'avais prévu... Ben je révise pas tellement XD. Donc au lieu de rien faire, je me suis dit "tiens, et pourquoi j'écrirai pas le chapitre 4 ? " Donc voilà ! Je me rends compte que les sentiments de Grell sont TRES complexes dans cette histoire... Je m'en sors plus TT_TT Buuu ! Et puis, en me relisant, j'ai trouvé que cette histoire avait un côté Twilight qui me plait pas du tout ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je vais y remédier dans les chapitres suivants XD (Enfin, c'est peut-être juste moi qui fait une parano... ) BREF, ceci dit, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Morgan Crane était la preuve vivante que Grell pouvait avoir tort : en effet, le Shinigami rouge avait, dès lors qu'on lui avait annoncé que Will aurait un remplaçant, décidé de détester celui qui prendrait la place de son cher patron. Mais il devait bien reconnaître, en observant le petit Shinigami aux cheveux blonds pâle qui marchait à ses côtés en inspectant nerveusement les alentours et en hésitant devant chaque allée sombre, que son jugement était à revoir.

Morgan Crane était réellement trop amusant pour être détesté.

Ce dernier, après que Grell lui ait expliqué qu'il comptait aller voir un démon afin d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui était récemment apparu, avait absolument tenu à l'accompagner – il pensait en effet que cette mission était très dangereuse, et en tant que superviseur, il était de son devoir de protéger ses recrues. Grell avait alors ricané, se disant que ce n'était certainement le mignon et frêle Morgan Crane qui allait le protéger de quoi que ce soit, mais il avait finalement accepté. Le voir paniquer et se ronger les ongles devant la perspective de croiser un démon était quelque chose d'hilarant, et en ce moment, Grell avait besoin de rire. Il commençait à comprendre Undertaker et sa lubie des blagues…

-Ce… ce manoir est vraiment le lieu de résidence d'un démon ? S'émerveilla Crane en arrivant aux grilles du manoir Phantomhive.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, ironisa Grell en haussant les épaules, qu'il habitait dans une cave ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mon Sebas-Chan est un homme raffiné ~ !

-Euh et bien pour tout te dire… Uhm hé hé, oui c'est ce que je croyais, rit-il honteusement en se frottant la nuque. Mais c'est ce qu'on nous apprend à l'Académie !

-Huuum ~ Parfois je me dis que je pourrais faire une excellente professeure… pensa Grell en s'imaginant donner des cours sur l'anatomie parfaite de Sebastian.

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et Grell, devant l'hésitation de son supérieur, sonna à la grille.

Il s'était évidemment attendu à voir la magnifique silhouette de Sebastian surgir des profondeurs du luxurieux jardin afin de les accueillir, aussi fut-il surpris en découvrant les traits fins et enfantins du petit jardinier.

-Ne t'approche pas plus près, vil démon ! Glapit Crane en brandissant sa Death Scythe – un immense sécateur- en tremblant. Arrière ! ARRIERE !

Finny le dévisagea en l'interrogeant du regard, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que Crane hurlait, puis ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Grell.

-Bonsoir Machin ! S'exclama joyeusement le Dieu de la Mort Rouge en faisant taire son patron d'un coup de coude. Tu peux dire à mon cher Sebas-Chan que sa Lady _meure_ d'envie de le voir ~ ?

-Euh… fit Finny en lançant un regard perplexe à Grell.

La mine réjouie de ce dernier se transforma en expression menaçante.

-Fais juste ce que je te dis, petit morveux ! Grogna-t-il.

-Mais… mais c'est-à-dire que Monsieur Sebastian n'est pas là ! Se justifia Finnian. Il est parti après avoir couché le jeune maître… Je ne sais pas où il est allé mais il a dit qu'il serait de retour dans…

-Dans un instant, clama une vois derrière eux.

Grell et Crane se retournèrent, et tandis que l'un se décomposait sur place à la vue de Sebastian, l'autre laissa éclater un gloussement suraigu.

-SEEEBAAAS-CHAAAN ! Hurla Grell en se jetant sur le démon qui l'évita gracieusement.

Sebastian épousseta élégamment son uniforme, puis adressa un sourire radieux à Finnian en lui expliquant qu'il se chargeait de ces deux personnes et qu'il pouvait retourner se coucher. Le jardinier inclina gentiment la tête, et prit finallement la direction du manoir en adressant de grands signes d'adieu aux trois êtres surnaturels.

-Bien… déclara Sebastian une fois Finny hors de vue. J'ose espérer que tu es ici pour parler du _démon_, Grell… (il sourit hypocritement) Dans le cas contraire, ta présence n'est absolument pas désirée, j'en ai peur.

-OU-OUI ! S'écria Grell en posant ses mains sur ses joues d'une manière qu'il espérait mignonne. C'est pour parler du démon que je suis là ! Enfin… sauf si tu désires que nous fassions autre chose ~ …

Sebastian soupira avant d'ouvrir la grille et d'inviter les deux Shinigamis à entrer. Grell passa le seuil le premier en prenant bien soin de remuer ses hanches en marchant, et Crane lui emboîta craintivement la pas, refusant de lâcher Sebastian du regard. Il poussa un glapissement de pure terreur lorsque le démon posa sa main gantée de blanc sur son épaule.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Sebastian en adressa un large sourire au petit Shinigami. Mais je crains fort de ne pas avoir le droit de laisser entrer des inconnus dans le manoir. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de vous présenter … ?

Les lèvres de Crane tremblèrent quelque peu, puis il déglutit, prit une grande inspiration et ce décida à prendre la parole en tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa voix.

-Je suis Mo-morgan Crane, le nouveau supérieur de Grell Sutcliff… Je… Je suis là pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien et… Ohpitiénemefaitespasdemal !

Grell laissa échapper un petit ricanement entre ses dents pointues. Sebastian, bien que surpris par l'attitude _extrêmement courageuse_ du Shinigami, se contenta de lui assurer qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal – le sang était bien trop pénible à nettoyer.

-Vous êtes donc un Dieu de la Mort, reprit le démon. Je ne l'aurais pas cru, avec vos yeux marron.

-Oh… J'ai modifié leur couleur pour passer inaperçu dans le monde des humains, répondit Crane.

Grell ne put s'empêcher de penser que son patron devait probablement trouver que les yeux marron lui allaient mieux puisqu'ils les gardaient de cette couleur même au bureau. Il décida cependant de ne pas faire la moindre remarque, ne voulant pas s'engager sur une conversation hautement intéressante sur les goûts oculaires de Crane.

Sebastian les conduisit par la suite vers le living-room, où il les invita à prendre place dans un large sofa des plus luxueux et confortables. Il offrit un chocolat chaud à Grell et un thé à la rose à Crane qu'il refusa en bredouillant qu'il ne prenait rien qui vienne d'un monstre, puis le démon s'assit à son tour en face des deux Dieux de la Mort.

Grell but une gorgée de sa délicieuse boisson chocolatée en lançant des regards gourmands vers Sebby qui était assis d'une manière qu'il trouvait très sexy. Le démon remarqua cependant les yeux emplis de luxure de Grell braqués sur lui, et se décida à entamer la conversation.

-Je t'écoute, Grell, annonça-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Qu'as-tu appris sur ce mystérieux démon ?

-Hum ~ Et si tu commençais à nous dire où tu étais, mon petit Sebastian ?

-Oui c'est vrai ! Eclata Crane en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur démoniaque. Selon les lois, un démon qui est enchaîné à un humain n'a pas le droit de partir errer en ville sans son maître, c'est contraire à-

-J'avais l'entière autorisation de mon jeune maître, interrompit Sebastian.

Crane demeura silencieux durant un bref instant sous les rires étouffés de Grell, avant de pâlir et de se rasseoir précipitamment sur le canapé.

-Je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez où j'étais, poursuivit le démon sous les regards attentifs des deux Faucheurs. J'ai été convoqué par le Grand Conseil Démoniaque, pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Il se passe en effet des choses assez graves en Enfer, et les Shinigamis doivent en être informés. C'est primordial.

-Des choses graves ? Répéta Grell avec un sérieux qui lui était inhabituel.

Sebastian hocha solennellement la tête.

-Oui. Depuis quelques jours, plusieurs démons sont retrouvés morts, tous ayant plus ou moins un lien avec Londres. Des démons _puissants_.

Grell comprit que Sebastian avait insisté sur le mot « puissant » afin de bien mettre en valeur le fait que les démons retrouvés morts n'étaient pas n'importe qui, et que c'était assez inquiétant.

-Et bien, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ! S'enthousiasma Crane avec une joie innocente. Moins il y a de démons, mieux c'est ! (il capta le regard noir de Sebastian et baissa les yeux au sol) Enfin… Pour nous, Shinigamis en tous cas, ha ha…

-Vous ne comprenez pas, déclara Sebastian. Ce qui est inquiétant, pour votre race comme la mienne, est le fait que la chose qui tue les démons doit probablement être d'une puissance inégalable. Bien qu'il ne se soit attaqué qu'à des démons, _tout le monde_ est en danger. Nous avons d'ailleurs de fortes raisons de penser que le tueur est de race démoniaque, finit-il en appuyant un regard entendu vers Grell.

-Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait s'agir de… murmura Grell.

-Tout à fait, reprit calmement Sebastian. Le démon que nous avons croisé l'autre nuit ne ressemblait à aucun démon existant. Il dégageait quelque chose de très étrange. De plus, j'ai été vérifié en Enfer, personne ne sait qui il est. Il porrait s'aggir d'un nouveau démon, mais avec une telle force, cela m'étonnerait, ou alors… il cache autre chose, conclut-il en plaçant sa main sur son menton en signe de réflexion.

-Ow, et il a bien dit qu'il était prêt à tuer tous les démons de l'Enfer ! Ajouta spontanément Grell, fier d'apporter quelque chose au résonnement de son Sebas-Chan.

Sebastian acquiesça puis se tut. Il fixa un point invisible sur le mur, et se terra dans un silence sombre, et Grell pouvait presque entendre son cerveau carburer. Crane se dandinait nerveusement sur le canapé en zieutant la sortie avec envie. Le Faucheur Rouge quand à lui réfléchit sur ce que Sebby venait de lui apprendre… A l'Académie, on lui avait rapidement appris que les démons, contrairement aux Shinigamis, n'étaient pas une race solidaire et n'hésitaient pas à s'entre tuer. Cependant, il y avait toujours une raison à ses meurtres , or dans ce cas, l'étrange démon semblait tuer ses semblables sans réelle motivation… Ou alors… que lui avait-il dit déjà ?

_« Je ne convoite qu'une seule âme. Et je suis prêt à massacrer tous les démons de l'Enfer pour être sûr de l'obtenir. »_

_« Tu es à moi, Grell… Et sois bien certaine que je tuerai de la plus atroce des manières toute personne qui osera s'approchera de toi… »_

Il eut une illumination.

-C'est moi ! Cria-t-il en se levant brutalement du canapé.

-Je te demande pardon ? Fit Sebastian.

-Sebby ! C'est moi qu'il veut ! C'est pour ça qu'il tue les démons ! Il… _Hu hu~…_ Il _sait_ que j'ai un faible pour vous, et comme il veut que je sois seulement à lui… il tue tous les hommes qui me font de l'effet ! Tu devrais faire attention à toi, Sebas-Chan ~ .

-Comment ? S'exclama Crane. Grell, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je pensais que c'était pour William que tu avais un faible ! Par pour ces monstres !

-Je ne suis pas la femme d'un seul homme ~ minauda-t-il.

-Mais… mais… bégaya le Shinigami dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il continua de s'agiter et cela agaça Sebastian, qui était un homme appréciant le calme. Il se leva donc de son siège, et vint se planter devant Grell qui s'empourpra à l'instant même où le démon le prit par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Seba-Seba-Sabas-Chaaaaan ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Lâchez-la ! Lâchez-la espèce de monstre ! Protesta Crane en mitraillant inutilement Sebastian de petits coups de poings.

-Grell, susurra Sebastian de sa voix diaboliquement suave en inspectant le visage rougi du Dieu de la Mort. Est-ce que le démon t'a _marqué_ ?

-C-comment ça ? Balbutia Grell.

-« Marqué » ? reprit Crane avec crainte en cessant d'attaquer Sebastian. Oh mais… c'est très grave, ça ! Grell, lorsqu'un humain est marqué par un démon, cela signifie que quoi qu'il fasse, non seulement son âme mais également _son corps_ devient la propriété du dit démon…C'est un procédé certes fascinant mais également atroce pour la victime ! Je ne savais même pas que cette pratique pouvait aussi s'appliquer aux Shinigamis… Je t'en prie dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas marquée !

-Mais… mais j'en sais rien, moi ! S'emporta Grell en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Sebastian, en quête de réconfort.

-Que t'a-t-il fait, Grell ? Insista le majordome.

Sebastian et Crane attendirent avec impatience la réponse du Dieu de la Mort Rouge qui, pour l'instant, était trop occupé à se mordre les lèvres pour parler.

-Il… finit-il par dire en cherchant ses mots, ne sachant comment les deux hommes prendraient sa révélation. Il m'a embrassée. _Avec la langue_, précisa-t-il en rougissant suite à cette pensée.

Crane resta bouche bée en étouffant un cri. Sebastian n'eut pas l'air étonné le moins du monde, et conserva ses yeux rouges fixés sur Grell, comme s'il cherchait à analyser quelque chose dans son expression.

-Embrassée ? EMBRASSEE ? S'affola Crane en faisant les cent pas dans la salle. C'est une catastrophe ! C'est interdit par la loi des Shinigamis… C'est… C'est pas bien, voilà !

-Oh, Monsieur Crane, fermez-la ! Coupa Grell en redressant sa lèvre supérieure en signe de dédain. C'était très agréable, si vous voulez tout savoir ~ et de toute manière, il ne m'a pas laissée le choix… Aaahn… Il m'a prise si férocement ~ !

-Grell je te prierai de rester sérieux, s'il te plait, trancha Sebastian. La situation est peut-être très grave.

Il prit alors le menton du Shinigami Ecarlate et leva son visage vers le sien, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures. Il enleva son gant droit avec ses dents d'une manière si attirante que même Crane ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il passa par la suite son index dénudé sur les lèvres de Grell qui sentait la température de son corps monter de plus en plus sous le contact délicieux du démon.

-Hum… fit finalement le majordome en ôtant son doit et en remettant son gant. Etrange… Apparemment, tu n'es… pas marqué, Grell.

-AAAAW je suis soulagé ! Soupira Crane en liant ses mains sur son cœur.

Grell caressa pensivement ses lèvres, regrettant déjà la proximité que lui avait offerte Sebastian. Il tenta néanmoins d'oublier ce bref instant de bonheur, et recentra son attention sur la conversation.

-C'est étonnant, poursuivit Sebastian en baissant pensivement les yeux au sol. Pourquoi t'avoir embrassé s'il n'avait pas pour but de te posséder ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il a succombé à mes charmes et qu'il m'aime ~ ! Osa Grell.

Crane plissa les sourcils.

-C'est impossible ! Fit-il. Les démons sont des monstres, ils ne peuvent pas aimer ! Surtout pas un Shinigami !

-Aussi loin que cela puisse me désoler, je suis forcé de donner raison à Mr Crane, Grell. Un démon ne tombe pas amoureux, c'est contre nature.

-Tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il alors que la moue de Grell commençait à se renfrogner.

-Ou du moins… reprit Sebastian. _Très rarement_.

Les deux Dieux de la Mort orientèrent immédiatement leur regard vers leur hôte.

-Quoi ? Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Personnellement, expliqua le majordome, je n'ai jamais rencontré de démon qui soit tombé amoureux. Certains se sont mis à éprouver une espèce d'attirance physique malsaine pour une autre personne, mais cela s'arrête là. En revanche, j'ai déjà _entendu parler_ d'un démon qui se serait vraiment épris pour l'humaine avec laquelle il avait passé un contrat. C'est une rumeur très connue qui circule en Enfer et que les démons femelles en manque de sensation se font une joie de colporter avec mépris à la moindre occasion… Mais cela reste une _rumeur_.

-Hum, et toi, ne t'es tu pas épris de moi, Sebas-Chan ~ ? gloussa Grell en se tortillant.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il en souriant.

Grell fit la moue.

-Et… demanda précautionneusement Crane. Savez-vous ce… ce qui pourrait pousser un monstre comme vous à tomber amoureux ?

Sebastian remarqua que le petit Shinigami n'employait plus le mot « monstre » avec autant de crainte et de rancœur qu'au début de la conversation. Ce mot devait sûrement se glisser sous sa langue par réflexe, après des années et des années passées dans les quartiers des Dieux de la Mort à apprendre que les démons n'étaient rien d'autres que des créatures du mal. Parfois Sebastian se demandait si Grell et son ouverture d'esprit concernant ses ennemis naturels ne faisait pas de lui le Faucheur le plus intelligent qu'il connaisse…

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur Crane, admit-il, toujours en souriant. Pour moi… (il répandit subitement une aura sombre autour de lui) l'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse humaine facilement exploitable…

-Sebby ! Tu es effrayant ! Paniqua Grell en plissant les sourcils.

-Ohjevousneprienememangezpas ! Glapit Crane en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Sebastian esquissa un rictus en gloussant intérieurement.

-Bref… soupira-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau sur son siège, en face des deux Dieux de la Mort. Je ne sais donc pas s'il est réellement possible que ce démon éprouve des sentiments pour toi, Grell, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il en a après toi, et s'il ne t'a pas marqué, cela signifie qu'il n'en a pas forcément après ton âme ou ton corps.

-Plutôt à mon cœur ~ Fit Grell dans un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se sentir suite à cette révélation… D'un côté, il était plutôt content d'apprendre que le démon ne projetait apparemment pas de dévorer son âme ou bien de faire de son corps un objet soumis à ses pulsions masculines. D'un autre côté… Que ferait-il si le démon était vraiment tombé sous le charme de sa divine beauté et de son incroyable personnalité ? Il ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher, quel beau mâle ne succomberait pas à la plus magnifique des Ladies ? Mais… dans ce cas… Il n'y aurait pas que Sebby qui serait sur la liste d'ennemis du démon. William serait aussi en danger. Peut-être même bien plus que Sebas-Chan, qui lui était au moins physiquement apte à se défendre et qui, de toute manière, comptait un petit peu moins que Will dans son cœur… Ooow… Qu'est-ce qu'une femme était censée faire dans ce genre de situation !

-Grell ? Fit Crane en coupant ainsi cours aux pensées du Faucheur Rouge. Peut-être devrions-nous y aller ? Nous en avons suffisamment appris sur ce démon pour ce soir, non ?

Grell pouvait lire dans les yeux marron de son supérieur que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il rêvait de quitter ce manoir démoniaque et de rentrer chez lui, là où il serait en sécurité.

-Moui… répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Vous devez avoir raison… Bon !

Il s'avança vers Sebastian et posa un baiser sur sa joue qui fit frémir le majordome de dégoût.

-Good bye, Sebby-darling ~ ! J'espère que tu m'inviteras à passer la nuit avec toi, la prochaine fois ~ !

-Et bien… l'espoir fait vivre… soupira-t-il en souriant poliment.

En tant que majordome exemplaire, il les escorta jusqu'à la grille, sans prendre compte des protestations de Crane qui affirmait ne pas avoir besoin qu'un monstre aille lui tenir la porte. Sebastian salua une dernière fois les deux Shinigamis puis, une fois que leurs silhouettes eurent complètement disparues de son champ de vision, retourna au manoir afin de préparer le petit déjeuner de son jeune maître.

-C'était moins pire que ce que je pensais ! S'exclama Crane en riant. Ce monstre était en vérité assez civil !

-Encore une fois, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Grogna Grell. Un homme préhistorique incapable de contrôler ses pulsions et qui vous aurait dévoré à la moindre occasion ?

-Uhm… Je… je dois admettre que c'est un peu ce que je pensais…

-Et bien, l'Académie devrait vraiment revoir la manière dont on vous enseigne l'apprentissage des démons…

Grell n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention aux cours assez théoriques comme l'apprentissage des démons, et avec le recul, il en était plutôt heureux. Partir du principe que les démons étaient des êtres vils, à traiter avec autant de respect que de la vermine était quelque chose qu'il trouvait idiot. Attention, il n'était pas en train de dire que les Shinigamis et les démons devraient fraterniser, loin de là. Et il était d'accord pour dire que les démons étaient leurs ennemis naturels. Mais tout de même, il y avait des limites. Quel mal y avait-il à sympathiser avec un démon si celui-ci ne représente pas de menace directe, comme son cher Sebas-Chan ? Cela pouvait s'avérer très utile d'avoir une sorte d'allié dans l'autre camp. La preuve : jamais ils n'en auraient appris autant sur le mystérieux démon sans Sebastian ! Pff, les Dieux de la Morts pouvaient être si… étroits d'esprits parfois ! Où était-ce parce que la plupart étaient des hommes ? L'esprit féminin de Grell lui permettait-il d'être plus réceptif et moins fermé ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait alors pas remarqué que son supérieur ne le suivait plus. Il s'était arrêté quelques mètres derrière Grell, et fixait avec une peur indescriptible quelque chose qui se trouvait manifestement en face du Faucheur aux cheveux rouges. Tremblant, il lui fit signe de se retourner.

Grell s'exécuta.

Son cœur faillit le lâcher lorsqu'il reconnut, perché sur un toit de briques rouges…

_Le démon. _

Le démon, qui lui souriait d'une manière affreusement enjôleuse, comme s'il ne rêvait que de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Grell ne bougeât plus. Il ne le pouvait pas. Détacher son regard des yeux jaunes et pénétrants du démon était une tâche insurmontable. Il entendit à peine Crane le supplier de prendre ses jambes à son cou avant de partir lui-même se cacher derrière un buisson.

Ce que Sebastian lui avait dit à propos des démons et de l'amour lui revenait en tête, faisant battre son cœur à une vitesse incroyable.

-Bonsoir, Grell…

Le démon sauta majestueusement du toit pour atterrir à quelques centimètres de Grell. Il avança sensuellement vers lui, comblant ainsi la distance intolérable qui le tenait à l'écart du Shinigami.

Ses traits étaient aussi beaux que dans les souvenirs de Grell. Ces yeux perçants aux paupières quelques peu tombantes qui lui donnaient un air froid… Ce nez droit et joliment viril… ces cheveux noirs et souples, qui ondulaient autour de son visage même en l'absence de vent… cette bouche, perpétuellement incurvée en un sourire à la fois calculateur et étonnement sincère… et surtout ces lèvres, si tentatrices, si… désirables…

Il devait se ressaisir. Il s'était promis de tuer ce démon la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait pour avoir osé installer le doute en l'illustre personne de Grell Sutcliff. Il devait payer pour ça. Et plus que tout, il ne devait pas voir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet…

Grell se força alors à adopter son sourire sinistre habituel.

-Bonsoir, mon beau ~ chantonna-t-il sensuellement.

Il sortit par la suite sa tronçonneuse et chargea le démon qui l'évita avec une aisance déconcertante.

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit jeu de chat ? Tu cours et si je t'attrape, je te tue, ça te va, Darling ~ ?

Mais avant que Grell n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, le démon le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau du ventre et l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la ruelle, contre un mur de béton. Sous le choc, Grell laissa sa tronçonneuse lui échapper des mains, et le démon se fit une joie de la rattraper.

-J'accepte de jouer avec toi, annonça-t-il en se rapprochant du Shinigami qui peinait à se relever. Mais laisse-moi être le chat, tu veux ? Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de m'amuser, et je dois dire que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à te malmener…

-O-h… sourit Grell en se redressant tout en prenant appuie contre le mur. Je vois… Tu es du genre sadique, mon chou ~ ? Ca me plait… Mais je n'accepte pas de me faire maltraiter par n'importe quel homme, je ne suis pas une fille facile, tu sais ?

Etonnement, cette remarque eut l'air d'énerver le démon, dont les sourcils noirs se froncèrent dangereusement.

-Vraiment ? Cracha-t-il en frappant Grell avec le manche de la tronçonneuse, de manière à lui faire mal sans le blesser mortellement. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Tu avais l'air de plutôt apprécier la compagnie de ce démon domestique, l'autre fois.

Il continua d'assener plusieurs coups sur la tête de Grell, dont les cris de souffrance commençaient progressivement à se changer en gémissement de plaisir.

-Aaahn ~ Je le savais ! Tu es jaloux ! C'est pour ça que tu tues les autres démons ~Huum… C'est la première fois qu'un homme tue par amour pour moi ! Que c'est romantiiiiique !

Le démon cessa de le frapper, et toisa le Shinigami haletant au sol. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un rictus aussi effrayant que séduisant, puis il souleva Grell par le col, le forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

-Jaloux, hein ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Hm. Je pense que… Le mot « jalousie » n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que j'éprouve à l'idée de te savoir avec ce _chien_.

Ces mots sonnèrent assez bizarrement aux oreilles de Grell. Pour commencer, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que son étrange assaillant admette être jaloux de Sebastian… Mais il y avait autre chose. C'était comme s'il avait toujours rêvé que ce démon lui fasse ce genre de révélation. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort. Il ressentait un peu la même chose que le jour où Will avait mangé ses chocolats de Saint valentin. La délicieuse sensation de se savoir aimée en retour. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas amoureux de son assailant… Il le trouvait simplement beau à en mourir et d'une puissance irrésistible… Il plissa les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel à propos de ce démon ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

Les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Grell si rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-A l'évidence, trancha-t-il en fronçant méchamment les sourcils, comme s'il s'en voulait de lui avoir répondu aussi honnêtement et facilement.

Grell se sentit envahi par une agréable chaleur, et un sourire sincère et atrocement niais s'installa sur ses lèvres malgré lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait toujours pensé que seul Will pourrait un jour le rendre si heureux… Il ne connaissait même pas ce démon ! Et pourtant, quelque chose en lui lui soufflait que toute cette situation était des plus normales. Comme si cela coulait de source. Comme si ce démon et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Quelque chose clochait. Indéniablement.

-Qui es-tu ? Finit par demander Grell en se dégageant de lui – pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

-Hm ? Tu ne le sais pas ? (il leva les yeux au ciel.) Je suis déçu !

-Euh… Je devrais ? Je n'ai vraiment pas souvenir de t'avoir déjà croisé…

_Je m'en serais rappelée_, pensa-t-il. _Un mec aussi beau ça court pas les rues, malheureusement. _

Le démon soupira en souriant ironiquement. Grell essaya de percer l'émotion qui se dessinait sur son visage, mais l'homme le poussa brutalement et avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire, ses fesses rencontrèrent la surface rude du pavé.

-Buuu ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Je crois que pour te punir, je vais te laisser dans le flou encore un petit moment…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire ton nom ? Protesta Grell.

-Non !

-Tu es méchant ! Jouer ainsi avec l'esprit d'une jeune fille !

Il ricana. Puis soudainement, il porta sa main sur son front, comme s'il venait de contracter un violent mal de tête. Il prit plusieurs bouffées d'air, puis baissa ses yeux jaunes vers Grell.

-Je dois y aller.

Il lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

-Quoi ? Cria Grell en se levant furieusement. Tu vas pas me refaire le coup ! Reviens !

Il continua de hurler au vent, sachant pertinemment que le démon devait déjà être loin, mais cela lui était égal. Quel mufle ! On ne laissait pas une Lady seule dans une ruelle aussi sombre, surtout pas après lui avoir déclaré sa passion ardente !

-… C'est-c'est bon ? Il est parti ?

Grell sursauta. Bon sang, avec tout ceci, il avait complètement oublié Crane qui venait de sortir la tête de son buisson.

-Heureusement pour vous qu'il n'y a pas d'épreuve de courage à l'examen final, lança sarcastiquement le Shinigami Rouge tandis que son supérieur venait timidement le rejoindre. Pff, vous parlez d'un protecteur !

-Tu as réussis à le tuer ? Demanda-t-il, évitant ainsi de soulever la lâcheté dont l'accusait Grell - à juste titre.

-Non… Il est parti avant que je ne puisse ne serait-ce que lui assener un coup, admit-il en ramassant sa tronçonneuse que le démon avait laissée au sol avant de partir.

Grell passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il l'extirpa de l'impsante masse rouge qu'il affectionnait tant, il remaqrua que ses doigts étaient tachés de sang. Le démon l'avait frappé plus fort que ce qu'il croyait...

-Owww ! Tu es blessée ! S'inquiéta le petit Shinigami en sautillant nerveusement autour de son subordonné. Viens ! Tu dois vite aller te soigner ! Sinon tu vas mourir ! Je ne veux pas que tu meure ! Je vais avoir trop de travail après si tu meures ! Non je veux pas ! Jeveuxpas jeveuxpas jeveuxpaaaas !

Sachant très bien que son patron hystérique ne le lâcherait pas, Grell accepta de le suivre.

Après les évènements de cette nuit, il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer, de toute manière…

* * *

**Okay... Avez-vous deviné ce que cache le démon ? XD Envoyez moi vos opinions ! **

**Je sais pas pour vous mais.. moi j'aime bien Crane OwO. Il est insuportable, mais j'aime ce genre de personnages ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ces temps-ci... Enfin comme je suis officiellement en VACANCES D'ETE, je pense que la suite viendra plus rapidement ^^ **

**Et puis... ce chapitre en vaut la peine... Car c'est le grand retour de WILL ! **

* * *

Grell ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les évènements de la soirée lui revenaient en tête… la discussion avec Sebastian… la nouvelle approche de l'étrange démon… ses aveux concernant ses sentiments envers lui…

Il soupira et roula sur le ventre, en se pelotonnant sous les couvertures. Le démon l'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu… et maintenant, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait envers ce démon. Il y avait indéniablement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Encore une fois, il avait réellement l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. Et qu'avait-il voulu dire par « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? » ? Etait-il vraiment censé le connaître ?

Il était vrai que le démon dégageait quelque chose de familier… Et comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, il ressemblait à Will. Voilà pourquoi il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu de toute son existence ! Un homme qui partageait autant de similitudes physiques avec son cher William, il s'en serait forcément souvenu !

Et pourtant… plus il y songeait, et plus il commençait à se dire que ce démon ne lui était effectivement pas inconnu…

Il étouffa un grognement rageur entre ses dents, frustré par tout ce mystère qui planait autour du démon et qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer. Il était pourtant sûr d'être à deux doigts de découvrir la vérité !

Ça suffit. Il devait absolument penser à autre chose s'il voulait un jour trouver le sommeil...

Ses pensées s'orientèrent inévitablement vers Will.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait la route de cette saleté de démon, il oubliait William. Et c'était impardonnable. Son Will était à l'hôpital, il ne devrait pas penser à autre chose ! Il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur le moyen de venir en aide à Will au lieu de se torturer l'esprit avec un démon qu'il connaissait à peine ! Et une fois que Will serait réveillé, ils pourraient se débarrasser du démon ensemble !

C'était décidé. Demain il irait rendre visite à Undertaker. Après tout, ce vieux fou avait toujours l'air de tout savoir, il connaîtrait forcément un moyen d'extraire la force inconnue contre laquelle Will menait un combat intérieur !

Fier de lui et de sa réflexion qui relevait du génie, il ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et au bout de quelques heures, finit enfin par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Grell se hâta de faucher les âmes inscrites sur sa Death List, ne se privant pas de bâcler le travail histoire de finir plus vite. Il ne s'attarda pas dans son bureau, refilant ses dossiers à remplir à Ronald qui accepta suite à la magnifique performance d'actrice de Grell qui avait joué la carte du mélodrame en se disant si déprimé que le suicide ne serait pas à exclure s'il venait passer sa journée enfermé dans ce bureau qui lui rappelait bien trop Will.

Ceci fait, il prit congé auprès de Crane et se dirigea en sautant de toit en toit vers la boutique de Undertaker.

Il allait pour frapper à la porte, lorsqu'il se rappela que l'ancien Shinigami ne lui offrirait aucune aide s'il ne réussissait pas à le faire rire… Or Grell n'était pas vraiment doué pour les blagues. Il n'était pas un clown, bon sang, mais une ACTRICE.

…

Et il comptait bien se servir de ses dons de comédienne.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte avec fracas dans un profond soupir dramatique.

-OOOOH ! Cria-t-il en posant sa main sur son front. Undertaker, oh mon Undertaker, ne me vois-tu point venir ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, sa main toujours placée sur son front, en parcourant la lugubre boutique du regard. Puis il sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il entendit le rire si familièrement sinistre de son aîné.

-He he he he ~ je ne vois que la pénombre qui sombroie et la porte qui grinçoie ~

Il s'extirpa alors d'un cercueil qui jusqu'ici reposait contre le mur et s'approcha de Grell.

-Sois la bienvenue, my dear….

Grell laissa Undertaker lui faire un baise main poli.

-Tu es conscient que les verbes « Sombroyer » et « Grinçoyer » n'existent pas ? Osa-t-il dans un sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il joyeusement.

Grell s'attendit à ce qu'il développe un peu sa phrase, mais au lieu de cela, le Dieu de la Mort retraité lui tendit un panier rempli de friandises Phantom.

-Je t'en prie, my dear, prends-en un …

Bien que Undertaker lui fasse, à ce moment, l'effet d'être un vieux pédophile essayant d'attirer une petite fille à l'aide d'un panier de bonbon, Grell ne put résister à l'appel du sucre et se saisit d'une belle poignée de friandises en remerciant son hôte.

-Bien… fit Undertaker en extirpant un petit bonbon de son emballage. Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Grell, qui avait été bien trop distrait par les délicieuses friandises, se rappela soudainement la raison de sa visite et reparti dans une grande improvisation théâtrale.

-OOOOH ! Undertaker ! Quelle pauvre demoiselle en détresse suis-je !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Undertaker et s'appuya dessus.

-Oh, mon pauvre dos frêle et fragile doit supporter toutes les peines du monde !

Il l'agrippa par le col et rapprocha ses yeux brillant du visage amusé de son aîné.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas je… Je pense que je risque de faire une bêtise… En mettant un terme à ma désolante existence ! Oh, cruelle destinée ! Oh sort, à quelle issue tragique m'as-tu donc enchainée, moi, la Reine des Fruits !

Undertaker qui, jusque-là, avait assisté à la performance de Grell en souriant, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-HE HE HE HE HE HE HE !

-Uh ? Qu.. bredouilla Grell en montrant les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, vieux fou ?

-He He… r-rien… (il essuya une larme). J'ai simplement… He he he ! Beau-beaucoup de mal à te croire ! HE HE HE ! Toi ? Le majordome de la Mort ? Te tuer ? HE HE HE ! C'est la plus grosse bêtise que je n'ai jamais entendue ! HE HE !

-Q-quooooi ? Mais je suis sérieuse !

-HE HE HE ! Oui, d'a-d'accord… N'oublie pas de venir me voir avant de mouri- HE HE HE- ir ! Que je puisse te f-faire un beau cercueil ! HE HE E HEHEHE HE !

Sur-ce, il se laissa tomber au sol et frappa du poing contre le carrelage. Son éclat de rire était devenu incontrôlable.

Grell demeura interdit. Sa prestation théâtrale n'avait pas pour but d'être comique ! Son plan était de susciter la compassion de Undertaker pour qu'il accepte de lui venir en aide sans qu'il ait à lui raconter d'histoire drôle !

-Arrête de rire ! Rugit-il en empoignant de nouveau le col de Undertaker et en le hissant sur ses pieds. Ce que je suis venue demander est très sérieux !

-He… he he… Je t'écoute… avec le magnifique fou-rire que tu viens de m'offrir, je t'aiderais quoi que tu me demandes… he he he ~

La mine de Grell s'éclaircit légèrement suite à cette déclaration et un sourire de contentement s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-Bien ~ Tu es bien sûr conscient de l'état de Will, pas vrai ?

-Bien entendu, my dear. Bien que je ne porte pas tellement cet ennuyant Dieu de la Mort dans mon cœur, il fait tout de même parti de mes connaissances… et qui sait, de mes futurs clients ~he he he… Faire un cercueil à son image ne sera pas simple… Il faudra qu'il soit élégant et sobre… Uhm… J'espère qu'il ne mourra pas, cela me faciliterait la tâche…

Grell cru réellement qu'il allait éclater en sanglot en s'imaginant le corps inerte de Will dans un cercueil, aussi beau soit-il. Il chassa rapidement cette horrible image de son esprit et prit une nouvelle bouchée de friandise, laissant se mélanger la fraise, le citron et la cerise ensemble. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il prit de nouveau la parole :

-Justement… N'aurais-tu pas une solution pour que… Will se réveille ?

Il leva les yeux vers Undertaker. Ce dernier, tout d'abord euphorique, devint subitement beaucoup plus sérieux lorsqu'il comprit à quel point Grell était désespéré. Son sourire amusé se transforma en expression conciliante…

-Grell.

Le Shinigami Rouge ne put qu'être étonné suite au ton terriblement sérieux que venait d'employer son aîné, qui riait habituellement de tout et de rien.

-Je suis peut-être un Shinigami légendaire, lui dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire plus que les médecins…

Grell voyait son dernier espoir s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

-Tu… Tu ne peux rien pour …lui ? S'enquit-il faiblement. Rien du tout ?

Undertaker fixa durant quelques instants son interlocuteur, qui le regardait avec la même intensité. Ses prunelles vertes vibraient d'appréhension. Il _suppliait_ le vieux Shinigami d'avoir une solution à lui proposer.

-Uhm… Finit-il par soupirer en souriant de nouveau. J'aurais peut-être quelque chose…

Grell bondit de sa chaise.

-Vraiment ? Eclata-t-il d'une joie non modérée.

Undertaker sourit de plus belle, puis il se leva à son tour et alla fouiller dans un de ses placards. Il en extirpa beaucoup d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres, dont certains donnèrent même des sueurs froides à Grell.

-Voyons… murmura Undertaker. Ce n'est pas ça… Pas ça non plus… Ah !

Il revint vers Grell en sautillant joyeusement, une sorte de jarre entre les mains. Il souffla dessus afin de se débarrasser de la poussière que le récipient avait accumulé depuis des années, puis tendit l'objet à Grell qui le toisa avec confusion.

-… C'est quoi, ça ? Cracha-t-il, non sans une once de dégoût à la vue des toiles d'araignées qui pendaient de part et d'autre de la jarre.

-Ca, my dear… C'est un objet extrêmement rare que seuls les Shinigamis très importants sont en mesure de posséder… He he… j'aurai dû le rendre lorsque j'ai pris ma retraite mais je me suis dit que cela serait dommage de s'en débarrasser….

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Dis-moi à quoi ça sert, reprit Grell en inspectant l'objet.

-Et bien… Le contenu de cette jarre est une substance gazeuse assez particulière… _qui permet de pénétrer l'esprit. _

Grell écarquilla les yeux.

-Pénétrer _QUOI_ ?

-L'esprit… He he… Grace à cela, tu pourras t'infiltrer dans le subconscient de William, et peut-être l'aider à sortir de son sommeil…

Grell réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que venait de lui dire son aîné. Lorsqu'il eut comprit de quoi cette jarre était capable et surtout à quel point elle pourrait lui être utile, son visage s'illumina.

-OOOOH ! Merci ! Merci merci merciiiii ! Non seulement je vais pouvoir guérir Willu, mais je vais aussi pouvoir lire dans ses penséééées ~ huhuhuhu !

-Lire dans ses pensées ? HE HE HE ! Je pense que tu n'as pas très bien compr-

-Oh, ça m'est égal, renchérit-il en arrachant la jarre des mains de Undertaker. Je la prends ! Merci encore ! Tu es le meilleur ~

Sur-ce, il lança un baiser volant à Undertaker qui rit de plus belle, puis il se décida à sortir de la boutique, attendant avec impatience de tester les pouvoirs de ce merveilleux objet sur son cher William…

* * *

Comme à son habitude, c'est avec grand fracas que Grell pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital de William. Le personnel médical commençait à y être habitué, aussi ne sursautèrent-ils pas comme ils l'avaient fait lors des premières visites de Grell et vinrent l'accueillir comme si de rien était. Le Shinigami Rouge leur ordonna de quitter les lieux et de le laisser seul avec Will. Les médecins, apeurés par l'air menaçant et les dents pointues de leur visiteur ne protestèrent pas et quittèrent donc momentanément la pièce, laissant une heure à Grell.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une petite chaise qu'il avait lui-même placée juste à côté du lit de Will. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Cependant, quelques plissements de sourcils venaient parfois animer son visage endormi, rappelant à Grell qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Il regarda longuement William, en passant tendrement sa main sur sa joue pale et atrocement froide. Puis il soupira avant d'ouvrir la jarre que lui avait donnée Undertaker.

-J'espère que ce truc vaut le coup, grommela-t-il.

A peine eut-il ôté le couvercle qu'une fine vapeur bleuâtre commença à s'échapper de la jarre, l'englobant entièrement. Rapidement, il ferma les yeux et se sentit défaillir, comme s'il était en train de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Il ressentit par la suite une impression de chute interminable et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans la chambre.

Il se trouvait dans un espace sombre et infini, et bien qu'il ait l'impression de marcher sur une surface dure, il ne pouvait distinguer ni sol, ni murs.

Le néant intégral.

Bien que l'obscurité soit totale, il y voyait comme en plein jour, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il n'était certainement plus dans le monde réel.

Il se releva et commença à courir droit devant lui. Plus il avançait, et plus sa peur grandissait. L'idée d'être dans un endroit qui semblait sans issue et qui ne possédait aucun repaire l'effrayait. Il avait la sensation d'être pris au piège, submergé par les ténèbres, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais en sortir.

-Will ! Cria-t-il désespérément.

S'il se trouvait dans le subconscient de William, ce dernier devait forcément se trouver quelque part.

-Will !

Seul son écho lui répondit. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en continuant de murmurer le prénom de William.

Il resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes… ou peut-être plusieurs heures, il ne savait pas bien. Le temps était une notion qui n'existait pas dans cet univers.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par remarquer du mouvement à quelques mètres de lui. Tout d'abord, il pensa que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Puis la chose se rapprocha de lui.

C'était une sorte de brouillard de couleur noire, qui ne tarda pas à venir tranquillement flotter autour de lui. Il passa ses doigts à travers la vapeur d'eau. C'était assez étrange, car bien que cette substance soit d'aspect gazeux, elle paraissait plutôt solide, voir gluante au toucher.

Puis, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, la substance l'attaqua. Elle fonça sur lui et lui agrippa les membres, comme si elle était dotée d'une conscience propre. Grell voulu sortir sa tronçonneuse mais apparemment, celle-ci était inutilisable dans cet univers puisqu'il ne parvint pas à l'invoquer. Il fut donc contraint de se débattre uniquement grâce à l'aide de sa force physique. Bien que la substance soit extrêmement puissante, il parvint finalement à se dégager, et couru aussitôt aussi loin que ses pieds le lui permettaient. A sa grande surprise, la substance se lança à sa poursuite. Il accéléra, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'essoufflerait rapidement et que la chose ne tarderait pas à le rattraper.

C'est alors que soudainement, un abri se dressa devant lui.

C'était une sorte de petite cabane, construite dans un matériau que Grell ne connaissait pas mais qui paraissait extrêmement solide et résistant. Suffisamment résistant pour le protéger de la chose.

Sans tergiverser davantage, il se précipita vers la cabane et ouvrit violement la porte. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu'une main lui agrippa le bras et le tira avec force vers l'intérieur avant de refermer brutalement la porte.

-Imbécile, Cracha méchamment une voix que Grell ne connaissait que trop bien. Vous voulez que cette chose entre dans le refuge en ouvrant grand la porte ? Vraiment… Par moment j'ai réellement l'impression que vous êtes simplement dénué de cerveau…

Grell ne répondit pas, trop subjugué par… _William_ qui se tenait devant lui.

Il était aussi imposant et intimidant que d'habitude, avec son regard froid qui semblait pouvoir pénétrer jusqu'à son âme. Appuyé contre la porte, il se contentait de toiser Grell avec cette impassibilité qui lui était propre.

Grell ne put ignorer plus longtemps la vague de joie qui animait son corps et se jeta dans les bras de William.

-WIIIIIIIIILLUUUUUU !

Il se cramponna aux épaules de son supérieur comme si sa vie en dépendait, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse s'il venait à le lâcher. Bien que Will ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, il ne fit pas non plus le moindre geste pour tenter de se dégager. Il resta stoïque et égal à lui-même.

-Que faites-vous ici, Grell Sutcliff ? Finit-il par demander alors que Grell se serait de plus en plus contre lui.

-Je suis venue de sauver et t'aider à battre le truc qui s'est introduit en toi avec la Lanterne Cinématique du démon qu'on a battu pour que tu puisses te réveiller !

William lança un regard par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le brouillard étrange était toujours présent, encerclant la petite cabane.

-Hum, fit-il en haussant un sourcil en direction du « brouillard ». Et je suppose que c'est en fuyant ce… « truc » comme vous dites, et en vous réfugiant dans le premier abri que vous avez trouvé que vous comptez me sauver ?

Grell lança à son tour un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, par-dessus l'épaule de William.

-Uh ? C'est cette espèce de brouillard qui te tient prisonnier ici et qui t'empêches de te réveiller ?

-Effectivement, répondit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas un brouillard.

Il se dégagea alors doucement de Grell et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, inspectant la chose brumeuse qui essayait à présent de s'insinuer à l'intérieur de la cabane.

-Il s'agit en vérité d'une force démoniaque extrêmement puissante, poursuivit-il calmement. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, elle m'a immédiatement attaqué. Mais, tout comme vous, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Lorsque j'ai compris que je me trouvais dans mon subconscient, je me suis mis à… travailler ma force mentale. C'est le seul moyen de survivre, ici. Seule la force mentale compte. C'est elle qui m'a permis de construire un abri. Le premier était peu résistant, car je manquais encore d'entraînement. Il m'a fallu trois autres tentatives pour parvenir à construire l'abri dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Et encore, j'ai bien peur que cette _chose_ réussisse bientôt à percer mes défenses.

Grell demeura silencieux durant un long moment, analysant ce que venait de lui dire Will, puis il finit par prendre la parole :

-Si j'ai bien saisi, dit-il, cette cabane est le fruit de ton esprit ?

William hocha la tête.

-Exact. Elle est la représentation que mon subconscient fait de mes défenses mentales. Les choses ici ne fonctionnent pas comme dans le monde réel, Sutcliff. Il ne suffit pas d'invoquer votre Death Scythe pour qu'elle apparaisse, comme vous le feriez habituellement. Il faut profondément faire travailler son esprit pour y arriver.

Grell se mit alors à inspecter plus en détail l'abri dans lequel il se trouvait. Si Will avait réussi à construire une telle chose, il devait posséder une sacrée force mentale…

-Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas affronter ce truc, au lieu de te cacher ici ? S'exclama-t-il en pointant la porte du doigt. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas vaincue, tu ne pourras pas revenir dans le monde réel !

-Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai _déjà essayé_, Grell Sutcliff, Susurra-t-il méchamment. Seulement je ne suis pas encore assez puissant. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire apparaître une arme, et sans moyen d'attaque, je n'ai aucune chance.

Grell se tut. Il aurait dû savoir que Will n'était pas du genre à fuir lâchement un ennemi. S'il ne l'avait pas encore combattu, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexion lorsqu'il remarqua un mince filet noir et brumeux s'infiltrer sous la porte d'entrée. Instinctivement, il tenta de boucher la fente par laquelle la chose commençait à se frayer un chemin, mais Will le rattrapa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne faites pas cela. Vous ne devez en aucun cas entrer en contact physique avec elle.

Le Dieu de la Mort Rouge observa William, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'il fallait alors faire.

Will écarta Grell et le plaça derrière lui d'un geste protecteur. Puis il fixa la porte, avec une telle concentration qu'il en oublia même de cligner des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fente commença à se combler et la brume noirâtre cessa son intrusion.

-Im-impressionnant ! S'enthousiasma Grell une fois le danger écarté. Mon Willu est siiii fooort !

-Vraiment… Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose…

-Mais… euh… que se passe-t-il si… si ce machin réussi à nous attraper ?

William redressa ses lunettes.

-Pour être franc, je ne saurais répondre à votre question. Il est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises que cette chose réussisse à me capturer, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Chaque fois, je me réveille au milieu de nulle part. Je suppose qu'elle réussit momentanément à prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Un silence accompagna les derniers mots de Will. Puis sans prévenir, Grell vint de nouveau se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

-Je vais t'aider à battre ce truc, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Nous formons une équipe parfaite… A nous deux, nous sommes invincibles.

Will se prépara à répondre quelque chose de tranchant, plus par habitude que par méchanceté, mais il se rattrapa. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer injustement cruel avec Grell. Il avait tout de même fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici, et bien qu'il n'apprécie que très peu l'idée de voir cette menace rouge se balader dans son esprit, il devait admettre que ses intentions étaient tout à fait louables. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour lui… Grell et lui se connaissaient depuis plus d'un siècle. Avances outrageuses de Sutcliff mises à part, ils étaient tout de même assez proches, et bien que Will ne l'avouerait jamais, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Ou plutôt… ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre.

Il finit tout de même par trouver quelque chose à répondre en repoussant Grell le plus loin possible de lui :

-Vous devez absolument partir, Grell Sutcliff.

-Pourquoi ? Rugit-il. Ca serait beaucoup plus facile si j'étais là pour t'aid-

-Non. Vous ne feriez que me ralentir. Votre… _capacité mentale_ est trop faible.

Grell montra les dents.

-Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, exactement… ?

William constata que Grell commençait à s'énerver. Or, devoir faire face à une Grell en colère était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

-Ecoutez Sutcliff. Je vous ordonne de partir d'ici. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Grell serra le point, prêt à donner une bonne correction à Will qui ne savait même pas apprécier tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le réveiller. Savait-il au moins à quel point il souffrait de le voir ainsi entre vie et mort ? De lui parler tout en sachant qu'il n'était qu'une image crée par son subconscient ?

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Cria-t-il avec fureur. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

Il leva son bras vers Will dans le but de lui donner une bonne gifle, mais le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres bloqua son geste avec une facilité déconcertante. Il replia par la suite le bras de Grell derrière son dos, l'empêchant ainsi d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

-Aie aie ! Pleurnicha Grell. Wiiiil ! Tu es méchant ! Si méchant ! Tu me fais maaaal !

-Grell.

Il cessa immédiatement ses gémissements, surpris par l'emploi du prénom. Le ton de Will était soudainement devenu moins polaire, et son regard s'était légèrement adouci. Grell savait que son supérieur laissait tomber son masque de froideur seulement lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'essentiel à lui faire comprendre et que la menace ne servait plus à rien.

-Votre… Hm… votre aide me sera bien plus..._précieuse_ si vous êtes dans le monde réel. Je… (il redressa ses lunettes) Hm… Disons que… Le son de votre voix me permet de ne pas perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Si vous restez ici avec moi… Je… Hm… Vraiment… (il soupira.) Je n'aurai plus de réelle motivation pour me réveiller.

-Wi..llu… bredouilla Grell en se tournant doucement vers William qui venait de desserrer sa prise. Tu es sincère ?

-Je vous jure… Ces aveux sont déjà suffisamment humiliants, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais.

-AAAAHN ! Mon WILLU est trop mignon lorsqu'il est embarrassé !

-V-vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que vous permet de croire que je suis embarrassé ? Je dis simplement que le fait d'entendre une voix provenant de la surface m'aide à garder les pieds sur terre et à ne pas m'égarer dans les méandres de mon propre esprit ! Que cela soit vous ou quelqu'un d'autre qui me parle importe peu ! Seulement comme il se trouve que vous êtes le seul qui vienne me rendre visite…

-OOOH DAR-LING ! Cesse donc de nier l'évidence et avoue-moi que tu m'aaaaimes ~

Il redressa ses lunettes et frappa Grell à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Vraiment…

-Huhu ~ Tu m'avais manqué, Will… Cria-t-il avec fureur

-Hum… Vous avez une étrange manière de le montrer. A folâtrer avec ce déchet de Michaelis ainsi que cet autre démon, je n'aurai pas cru que je vous… manquais.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Vous avez déjà oublié ? Vous aviez l'air plutôt enthousiasme lorsque vous m'avez narré vos rencontres avec ces deux vermines…

-Oh, tu entends donc vraiment lorsque je te parle ! C'est fantastiiique !

-Je vous jure… Je vous interdis de revoir ce démon… Michaelis passe encore. Etant enchaîné à son maître, il est beaucoup moins dangereux que cette bête féroce en liberté…

-Ne sois pas si jaloux ~

Will soupira un énième « Vraiment ».

-Bon ! S'écria Grell. Si tu me dis que je serai plus efficace si je ne suis pas ici, je vais partir alors !

-Hm, bonne idée.

Grell sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, puis il alla placer un bisou sur la joue gauche de Will qui se crispa immédiatement. Il ne réussit à se détendre en redressant ses lunettes qu'une fois Grell de nouveau à bonne distance de lui.

-Bien… déclara-t-il. A présent, fermez les yeux, Grell Sutcliff.

_Ne pensez plus à rien, si ce n'est à la chambre d'hôpital… _

* * *

Grell papillonna des cils. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Will…. Il posa ses yeux sur son corps toujours inconscient et soupira… L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé de son entretient avec Will. Mais la jarre vide qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains lui confirma que tout ceci était bien réel.

Bien… au moins à présent, il savait que Will était capable de se débarrasser de cette force démoniaque. Il lui fallait simplement un peu d'entraînement.

Et surtout, il ne devait pas cesser de lui parler.

-Allez, Willu… chuchota-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son supérieur. Je suis là… Je ne te lâcherai pas…Alors ne me fait pas regretter d'être partie... toi non plus, ne lâche rien…

-Mr Sut-

-_Miss_, cracha Grell à l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Euh… Miss Sutcliff, votre temps de visite est écoulé, vous devez partir.

-Bien, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, de toute manière ~

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en adressant un sourire méprisant à la jeune femme.

-A plus tard, mon Willu ~ souffla-t-il.

Puis il quitta la pièce, non sans souffler un dernier baiser volant à son homme…

* * *

**AAaaw Undertaker ! C'est vraiment un personnage pratique XD IL SAIT TOUT ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...**

**Je vais essayer d'éclaircir un peu les choses : Tout ce qui se trouve dans le subconscient de Will (le brouillard noir, l'abri, et même Will lui-même) ne sont en vérité que des images crées par l'esprit du "vrai" Will. Le brouillard est la forme sous laquelle son esprit se représente l'ennemi, et l'abri représente son refuge, ses défenses... Tout ceci est symbolique, un peu comme dans un rêve ^^ Ouais je sais... c'est un peu subtil et pas super clair TT_TT **

**Oh et... Bien sûr, même si Will ne l'a pas dit clairement, la raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas que Grell reste avec lui, c'est parce qu'il sait très bien que retrouver Grell est sa seule motivation pour se réveiller ^^ Si Grell reste avec lui dans son subconscient, le monde réel n'aura plus autant d'intéret XD Mais ça il ne le dira pas ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous ! Je pense que ce chapitre est le plus important de l'histoire... Il s'y passe pas mal de choses et une très grande partie de l'intrigue est révélée ^^**

* * *

Ce fut d'une humeur plutôt apaisée que Grell regagna son appartement ce soir-là. Parler à Will lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et savoir que tout ce dont il lui manquait pour sortir de son coma était un peu d'entraînement mental lui ôtait un poids considérable au cœur. De plus… Il lui avait plus ou moins avoué que c'était le doux son de sa voix qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans les abysses de son esprit ! Oh, il était donc la seule personne qui puisse réellement l'aider à s'en sortir !

-L'aaaamooour ~ te guideras jusqu'à moiiiii ! Chantonna-t-il à pleins poumons en posant négligemment son manteau rouge sur son canapé. Ouiiii ! C'est l'aaaamooour qui te guériraaaas ! OwwohooooOOooo !

Il continua de chanter tout en se trémoussant vers la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Il commença à se déshabiller en bougeant les hanches au rythme de sa chanson afin que son pantalon noir se baisse plus facilement, puis, non sans lancer quelques regards aguicheurs à son miroir, finit par ôter sa chemise. Il enfila par la suite une superbe chemise de nuit rouge à volants noirs, puis il cessa de chanter, décidant de se concentrer sur son reflet.

-Bonsoir, Darling ~ minauda-t-il en faisant comme si Will se tenait devant lui.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de leur donner plus de volume, ce qui, à son avis, le rendait plus sauvage.

-Huhu ~ gloussa-t-il. Mon Willuuuu…. Pour fêter ton retour, j'ai décidé de te faire un petit cadeau…

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit descendre les bretelles de sa nuisette, puis il se pencha vers son reflet, une lueur aguicheuse, voir prédatrice dans les yeux.

-Je suis toute à toi ~ susurra-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il attendit quelques instants en continuant de draguer l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir à coup de battements de cils, puis il s'enlaça lui-même en se tortillant.

-AAANH ! OUIII ~ OUH, CE QUE TU PEUX ETRE FEROCE ! HUHUHU ! Ne t'arrêtes pas ! NE T'ARRETES PAS ! AAAAAAAHHHHNNN ~ !

-Je n'ai pourtant encore rien commencé…

Il se figeât. Il… il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait bien quelqu'un – un homme, à en juger par la voix- qui venait de parler et de le prendre en flagrant délit de… de délires fantaisistes complètements humiliants ?

Il se retourna doucement, _tout doucement_, d'une manière saccadée, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Et évidemment, de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu lui rendre visite en cette si belle soirée, il avait fallu que ce soit _ce démon._

Paraître dans une situation aussi humiliante devant un homme sexy était l'un des plus grands cauchemars de Grell.

-T-TOI ! Cria-t-il.

Il agrippa rapidement sa robe de chambre en soie et s'y drapa avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment oses-tu t'infiltrer ainsi chez une Lady de ma condition ? Pff, les beaux mâles se croient tout permis de nous jours… finit-il pour lui-même en croisant les bras.

-Ta porte était ouverte, déclara-t-il simplement. Je t'ai entendue chanter et je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je rate ça.

Il cacha un petit ricanement en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Tu es simplement jaloux de ma voix si magnifique ! Grogna-t-il en serrant les poings. Si tu es juste venu te moquer de moi, dégage tout de suite !

-Calme-toi ! Répondit-il, son sourire sarcastique toujours peint sur ses lèvres. Si je suis venu, c'est simplement parce que je me suis dit que… (il se pencha vers Grell et lui murmura à l'oreille) _tu apprécierais peut-être un peu de compagnie, ce soir. _

Grell rougit immédiatement. Oh, il y avait vraiment tout pour l'exciter ! Un homme magnifique, une voix suave et envoutante, une proximité presque indécente…

-Ton lit me semble bien trop vide… poursuivit le démon en lui tendant la main. Je me ferais une joie d'y remédier.

Grell baissa les yeux vers la main aux ongles noirs que lui présentait son visiteur. Ses sourcils tressaillirent un instant, signe de son hésitation, puis il lança un regard hargneux au démon.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Rugit-il. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il suffit de débarquer chez moi pour que j'ouvre mes jambes pour toi ? Essaie plutôt avec l'une de ses garces qui traînent dans les mauvais quartiers de Londres, moi je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Sors d'ici tout de suite ou je te tue.

Le démon toisa Grell avec intérêt.

-Hum… Voilà un retournement de situation auquel je ne m'attendais pas, je dois dire. Habituellement tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à te refuser à moi…

-Tu m'as embrassée de _force_ ! Jamais je n'ai été d'accord pour-

L'homme ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : il le fit taire en le giflant si fortement que Grell en tomba par terre.

-Tu sais, dit-il avec un calme étonnant pour la situation, tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai dit que j'aimerais que nous passions la nuit ensemble… Et bien, ma proposition n'était absolument pas contestable.

-Mhf… gémit Grell en se massant la joue. Ne crois pas un seul instant que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux de moi ! Si tu me connais si bien, tu sais donc que je peux parfaitement me défendre !

-Exact.

Il empoigna Grell par la mâchoire et le hissa à son niveau, d'une puissance telle que Grell n'en avait jamais vue.

-Je sais aussi que je suis plus fort que toi. Ecoute moi bien : je suis en parfaite connaissance de ton côté masochiste… mais en toute honnêteté, je pense que même toi n'apprécierais pas la manière dont je vais te traiter si tu ne coopères pas un peu. Je suis assez sadique et si tu m'agaces, je risque même peut-être de te tuer. Contrairement aux Shinigamis, nous, démons, n'obéissons à aucun règlement idiot, ce qui nous donne une liberté assez _jouissive_. J'ai donc parfaitement le droit d'en finir avec toi.

Les dents de Grell se serrèrent davantage. Il constata que la chemise noire de son ravisseur était tachée de sang à multiples endroits. Etait-ce du sang de démon ou bien de personnes innocentes, comme lui ? Etait-il vraiment en danger ? Ne sachant que répondre, Grell s'agita dans tous les sens, jouant des pieds et des mains, mordant même l'avant-bras de son assaillant, en tentant vainement de se libérer. A sa grande surprise, le démon passa son bras gauche sous ses jambes et son bras droit autour de ses épaules, le soulevant ainsi à la manière d'une jeune mariée. Il avança fièrement vers la chambre et posa Grell sur le lit, certes violement, mais avec tout de même une certaine… tendresse ?

Il leva le regard vers le démon qui se tenait debout devant le lit. Il n'y comprenait rien… D'un côté, il donnait l'air de vouloir simplement profiter de son corps… mais d'un autre, certains de ses gestes laissaient entendre qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Ce constat l'apaisa quelque peu, se disant que les propos du démon n'étaient sans doute que des menaces en l'air. Il était persuadé, pour une obscure raison, que cet homme ne pourrait jamais réellement lui faire du tort.

Il le regarda plus attentivement, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Le démon ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer, puis il poussa brutalement Grell de l'autre côté de lit afin qu'il puisse avoir la place de le rejoindre.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Fit-il, non sans une pointe d'amusement. Et tu espères réellement que je vais te laisser m'approcher alors que je ne connais même pas ton nom ~ ?

Grell sentit de nouveau ses joues s'empourprer lorsque l'homme posa son regard aux yeux jaunes et perçants sur lui. Un léger sourire parcourut ses lèvres.

-Hum, ricana-t-il. J'ai l'impression que tu te trompes à mon sujet, Grell. Je ne me souviens en aucun cas avoir dit que je voulais… _profiter de ton corps_, comme tu dis.

Grell fronça les sourcils.

-Attend un peu… c'est pas toi qui disais vouloir passer la nuit avec moi ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Déçue ? J'ai réussi à éradiquer tous les démons que j'avais prévu de tuer ce soir. Je voulais simplement profiter de mon temps libre pour être avec toi. Vraiment, il faut toujours que tu te fasses de ses idées…

Grell écarquilla les yeux. Il était sérieux ? Non, impossible. Aucun démon ne tiendrait ce genre de raisonneme…

…

Une seconde. Avait-il dit « Vraiment » ?

Il fixa l'homme allongé à ses côtés avec plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

-Qui y a –t-il ? S'enquit le démon en haussant un sourcil.

Grell n'entendit même pas sa question, trop absorbé par ses réflexions. Son cerveau bouillonnait, et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à mesure qu'il rapprochait sa main du visage de l'homme. Il caressa sa joue étrangement froide, profitant de ce contact qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà ressenti . Puis il fit glisser ses doigts à travers les mèches brunes qui tombaient joliment sur son front… Avant de les plaquer vers l'arrière.

Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine gauche allait exploser. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit les lunettes rectangulaires de William qu'il avait récupérées après son accident.

Lorsqu'il les posa sur le nez du démon, il ne put retenir un petit hoquet de stupeur.

La ressemblance avec Will était frappante. Bien trop frappante en vérité pour que la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux soit quelqu'un d'autre que Will.

-Wi-Will ! Balbultia-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf.

L'homme, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, ôta les lunettes et recoiffa ses cheveux comme à leur habitude.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir de m'appeler comme ça, dit-il en souriant d'une manière calculatrice.

-Mais… mais…maismaismais… C'est vraiment _toi _? Comment c'est possible ! Comment peux-tu être ici alors que tu es censé être dans le coma à l'hôpital ! Comment peux-tu être un démon alors que tu es un Shinigami ! Oh my DEATH on se croirait dans un de ses romans sans queue ni tête que j'ai l'habitude de lire ! Non ça ne peut pas être toi ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est-

« Will » coupa court à son affolement en le faisant taire par un baiser. Grell se laissa faire – les lèvres de cet homme étaient bien trop délicieuses pour qu'il puisse songer à autre chose. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Shinigami Rouge était complètement désemparé.

-Grell, trancha-t-il. Est-ce que tu penses que savoir si je suis vraiment Will est ce qui compte le plus en ce moment ?

-Evidemment que oui ! rétorqua-t-il. Parce que si c'est vraiment toi (il se tripota timidement les doigts) Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment que tu restes cette n-

Il fut de nouveau coupé par son partenaire qui cette fois-ci le plaqua violement contre le matelas, se hissant au-dessus de lui d'une manière des plus dominatrices qui était loin de déplaire à Grell. Le Dieu de la Mort sentit bientôt une main glaciale remonter le long de son ventre, puis de sa poitrine, et il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Ne sachant pas s'il écoutait son cœur ou bien ses pulsions, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme et le rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement et de crier le nom de William.

* * *

Les pensées de Grell étaient bien embrouillées lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il dut se frotter plusieurs fois les yeux, bâiller à maintes reprises et s'étirer longuement avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle, en cette belle matinée, ses fesses divines le faisant tant souffrir.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

Personne.

-LE SALAUD ! Rugit-il en constatant que sa chambre était vide et que son compagnon nocturne lui avait faussé compagnie. Mettre ainsi mon corps en transe, s'emparer de ma vertu, et ensuite disparaître comme si de rien était ! GRRR ! Quel… DEMON ! J'ai été stupide de penser qu'il pouvait s'agir de mon Willu ! Lui c'est un gentleman, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose !

Il continua de pester et d'insulter le démon de tous les noms, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé par ses cris, il ne se décide à se lever de son lit pour prendre une douche, d'une humeur plus que massacrante. Il jeta rageusement sa nuisette au sol et entra dans la cabine. Les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de son corps eurent le bénéfice de le calmer un peu. L'eau le débarrassa de cette colère qui lui collait à la peau pour enfin disparaître dans le typhon de la douche.

Il s'appuya contre le mur carrelé de la cabine et décida de réfléchir un peu. Il revoyait encore les traits du démon sous les lunettes de William. C'étaient exactement les même que ceux de son cher supérieur. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce démon, l'image de Will était apparue dans son esprit. De plus, il n'avait pas nié le fait d'être Will. Il avait simplement écarté la question. Il y avait également le fait qu'il se soit jeté sur Grell juste après que ce dernier lui dise qu'il n'accepterait d'être traité de cette manière seulement par Will. Pour finir, ce démon prenait un énorme plaisir à tuer tous les hommes qui plaisent ou qui pourraient plaire à Grell. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais essayé de tuer Will ? Il ne l'avait même jamais mentionné, alors que s'il le connaissait aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, il devrait savoir qu'aucun homme ne comptait plus aux yeux de Grell que son Willu…

Et si Will et le démon étaient vraiment la même personne ?

Tout ce mystère avait suffisamment duré. Grell coupa l'eau de la douche et s'empressa de s'habiller et de se maquiller pour le travail, sans prendre le temps de manger quelque chose. Il se dirigea droit vers la chambre de Will, et sans même adresser un mot aux médecins, ouvrit le rideau qui donnait sur le lit de William.

Sans surprise, Will paraissait ne pas avoir bougé depuis la veille. Il semblait toujours aussi mort, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi inactif. A le voir ainsi, il était impossible qu'il ait pu quitter son lit la nuit dernière, ni aucune autre nuit d'ailleurs.

-On peut vous aider, Sutcliff ? Siffla le Docteur Primway qui se tenait juste derrière Grell.

-Est-ce que vous savez si Will s'est levé cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton agressif.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe et dévisagea longuement Grell.

-Monsieur Sutcliff…

-Pour la dernière fois, c'est MISS Sutcliff, aboya-t-il – il était déjà suffisamment énervé comme ça.

-Très bien, très bien, _**MISS**_ Sutcliff, il est impossible que Monsieur Spears ai décidé de faire une petite balade nocturne, voyez-vous, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est _inconscient_. Si vous ne comprenez pas le sens de ce mot, je vous invite cordialement à consulter un dictionnaire.

Grell l'empoigna par le col.

-Ne jouez surtout pas à ça avec moi, le menaça-t-il. Je ne suis pas stupide et si je vous pose cette question, c'est que j'ai mes raisons !

Grell avait tout bonnement horreur que l'on se montre sarcastique envers lui. Seuls Will et à la limite Sebby étaient autorisés à user du sarcasme à son encontre ! Aahn, il devait admettre qu'il adorait lorsque William se moquait de un peu de lui… l'ironie devait être sa seule forme d'humour, et voir cet homme si stoïque faire preuve d'humour (blessant et cruel) lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie lui donnait l'impression d'être spécial ~ .

Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé pendant la nuit ? reprit-il férocement.

-Et bien, Miss Watson et Miss Charterton sont chargés de surveiller les patients durant la nuit, dit-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers deux infirmières, et si elles avaient constaté quoi que ce soit, elles m'auraient avert-

-Euh, excusez- nous, Docteur, commença précautionneusement l'une des deux infirmières, mais… nous… nous pensions que c'était vous qui étiez chargé de surveiller les patients la nuit…

-Oui… renchérit l'autre. C'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre…

Primway écarquilla les yeux et foudroya les jeunes femmes du regard. Grell, quant à lui, se figea durant quelques secondes avant de repousser le docteur avec force, le faisant tomber à terre.

-Je commence vraiment à comprendre Will quand il dit que nous sommes entourés de personnes complètement INCOMPEANTES ! Rugit-il. Non mais, comment avez-vous pu ne pas vous _apercevoir _que personne ne veillait sur lui durant la nuit ?

-Nous sommes vraiment désolées ! Pleurnichèrent les infirmières.

-Sutcliff, calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un malentendu ! Déclara Primway. Dès ce soir, je vous assure que je veillerai personnellement au bien être de votre supérieur !

-Un _malentendu_ ? Répéta-t-il, sentant l'envie de sortir sa tronçonneuse le démanger. Est-ce que vous savez ce que me coûte votre malentendu ? Maintenant je vais devoir supporter d'être rongée par le doute !

-Comment cela ?

-… Laissez tomber, ça ne regarde que Will et moi.

La tension entre Grell et le médecin était palpable. Le Shinigami Rouge ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que Primway ai pu être aussi négligent ! Même lui n'aurait pas fait une erreur pareille ! Et maintenant, il ne pourrait pas savoir de source sure si c'était bien Will qui s'était immiscé dans son lit cette nuit ou bien un simple démon qui s'était permis une petite fantaisie !

Dans un sifflement rageur, il s'approcha de nouveau de William, et l'inspecta afin de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une preuve qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'il avait quitté son lit cette nuit. Voyons… Ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste étaient toujours dans le placard qui se trouvait près de son lit, au même endroit que Grell les avait amoureusement placés quelques jours auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient marron très foncés, comme à leur habitude, et non pas noir corbeau comme ceux du démon. Il ouvrit délicatement l'une de ses paupières et constata que ses yeux étaient toujours verts. Puis il lui prit la main, et inspecta ses ongles qui n'étaient toujours pas devenus noirs. Par contre… Une petite marque de morsure venait teinter l'avant-bras pâle de Will. Pile à l'endroit où Grell avait mordu le démon la veille, avant qu'il ne le porte jusqu'à son lit.

-RAH ! Cria-t-il de frustration. Je commence à en avoir MARRE ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

-Mons- Miss Sutcliff, qu'est-ce que vou-

-TOI TU LA FERME OU JE T'EVENTRE !

Primway ne se fit pas prier et laissa Grell seul avec Will.

-Réfléchis, Grell… se dit-il à lui-même en se frottant les tempes.

Il baissa les yeux vers William.

-Oh Will… Je suis d'autant plus frustrée que tu peux très bien entendre tout ce que je dis, et que tu as, si ça se trouve, une explication à tous ces mystères… Mais tu me l'aurais dit, hein ? Tu me l'aurais dit si tu étais vraiment ce démon ?

Il n'obtint évidement aucune réponse.

-Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est toi… soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais pas accepté que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me fasse vivre ma première nuit ~ .

Le sourcil de William tressaillit légèrement.

-Hum ? Est-ce le fait de parler de ma première nuit qui te fais réagir ?

Grell commença à penser que peut-être que, s'il racontait tous les détails de cette soirée, cela stimulerait suffisamment Will pour le réveiller, même momentanément. Ou au moins, obtenir une réaction qui l'éclairerait un peu sur cette affaire.

-Par où commencer… D'abord, ce _démon_ (il insista sur le mot, sachant que cela déplairait à Will) m'a sauvagement jetée sur mon lit… Puis il est…huhu ~ monté sur moi… Nous nous sommes embrassés à de multiples reprises et chaque baiser était encore meilleur que le précédent… Ensuite… Oh, tout est allé si vite ! My DEATH il était si entreprenant, si dominateur ~ ! AAHN ~ sadique et brutal, mais aussi tendre et attentionné ! C'était merveilleux !

Grell constata avec joie que le sourcil droit de Will ne cessait de tiquer, et il eut même la très nette impression que ses lèvres s'étaient courbées dans une expression d'indignation. Il avait l'air de fulminer, et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, William paraissait _vivant_.

Cependant, l'impassible Faucheur avait l'air plutôt contrarié par la petite histoire de Grell, ce qui laissait supposer que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui lui avait fait vivre toutes ces belles choses… Ou peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il pas ?

-Ah… soupira Grell. Enfin, au moins j'ai réussi à te rendre jaloux, même en étant inconscient ~ .

Il pouvait presque entendre Will lui crier un « Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » à travers ses traits crispés et ses sourcils froncés.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Will-Darling, dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu restes mon préféré. D'ailleurs si j'apprends que ce démon n'est pas toi, je me ferai une joie de le tuer ~ .

Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais il eut vraiment l'impression que le visage de Will s'était détendu. Cette pensée le fit glousser.

-Bon… je vais devoir te laisser, Darling, il faut bien que j'aille faucher quelques âmes… Ah… je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. J'espère que les morts auxquelles j'assisterai seront amusante et sanglantes… Une mort de vieillesse est si ennuyante !

Sur ces sages paroles, il gracia de nouveau la joue de Will d'un baiser, puis tourna les talons en direction de son bureau.

* * *

Comme il l'avait redouté, la plupart des morts inscrites sur sa liste étaient d'un ennuie total. Oh, comme il haïssait ce genre de journée sans meurtre passionnel ou suicide tragique ! Et il fallait en plus qu'il remplisse quelques dossiers qu'il avait en retard, chose qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Non… l'entretient de ses ongles était bien plus important… C'est pourquoi il était capital qu'il continue sa petite manucure ! Sa santé mentale – s'il lui en restait une – était en jeu !

-Grell !

-Aw, Ronnie ! L'accueillit Grell en souriant. Diiiis ~ je viens de me faire les ongles, tu voudrais pas remplir mes dossiers à ma place ? Hum ?

-Euh… Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu… fit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Ça fait trois jours que je bosse à ta place !

-Mais tu es mon junior, Ronnie ! Et je suis ton mentor, tu dois m'obéir ! En plus je suis une femme accablée ~.

Grell ponctua sa phrase en brandissant ses dossiers sous le nez de Ronald. Celui-ci, après un soupir de lassitude, finit par les prendre.

-Bon… Mais c'est la dernière fois ! J'ai vraiment hâte que tu prennes ta retraite pour être débarrassé de toi ! Termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, sale morveux, répondit Grell sur un faux ton de reproche. Je suis encore très jeune ! Je n'ai que 86 ans !

-_Hum_ 186 _Hum_, dit-il entre deux toussottement en détournant le regard. BREF, qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire déj… Ah oui ! Y'a M'sieur Crane qui veut te voir dans son bureau.

-Oh…Raison de plus pour que tu fasses mon travail à ma place, je ne peux pas tout faire ~ !

Il tapota gentiment l'épaule du jeune Shinigami avant de le dépasser et de se rendre dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Par habitude, il entra sans frapper. Et lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le bureau de Will – qui était désormais celui de Crane – il eut une petite pensé nostalgique pour l'espace de travail autrefois rangé au millimètre près de son cher William.

La pièce était recouverte de livres de tailles diverses et de feuilles volantes, si bien que pas un seul morceau de sol n'était visible. Morgan Crane devait probablement se trouver derrière la pile d'ouvrage qui reposait sur son bureau, mais il n'en était pas certain.

-Grell ! S'exclama-t-il de cette voix aigüe en sortant la tête de derrière la pile de livres. Oh, je suis désolé pour tout ce désordre, habituellement je suis vraiment un maniaque du rangement, finit-il dans un rire nerveux.

Grell se souvenait en effet vaguement d'avoir trouvé le bureau dans un état impeccable les autres fois où il y était allé. Mais encore une fois, il avait été tellement habitué à voir le bureau de Will bien rangé et bien nettoyé qu'il n'avait pas pensé que Crane puisse lui aussi être assez pointilleux.

-Ca fait drôle de voir ce bureau en désordre, annonça-t-il à voix haute, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Crane lui répondit de nouveau par un petit rire.

-Bon, viens par ici ! Lui lança-t-il joyeusement. Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose de vraiment _passionnant_ concernant le démon de l'autre fois !

-C'est pour ça tous les livres ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Vous cherchiez des informations sur le démon ? _Pour moi_ ?

Le ton presque ému de Grell surprit Crane.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Grell sentit malgré lui un sourire sincère étirer ses lèvres. Il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait rendu un service sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé et surtout sans rien attendre en retour. Les gens tout simplement généreux existaient donc encore ? Jusqu'ici il avait toujours trouvé ce genre de personne complètement idiotes, mais à présent, il devait bien admettre que le geste gratuit de son supérieur le touchait.

-Et puis, c'est aussi pour le bien de la Société, des Shinigamis et des humains, reprit-il en dressant son index d'un air important. Notre devoir est de protéger ces êtres fragiles des MONSTRES !

Ah oui, comment oublier que Morgan Crane faisait toujours ce qui lui semblait éthiquement bien…

Crane fit par la suite signe à Grell de se rapprocher du lui pour qu'il puisse lire le contenu de l'ouvrage qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

-Regarde ça !

Grell commença une lecture silencieuse :

« Les problèmes pouvant découler d'une attaque de Lanterne Cinématique.

Lorsqu'un Shinigami se retrouve pénétré par une Lanterne Cinématique humaine, les sentiments de ce dernier fusionnent avec celui du Dieu de la Mort qui ne peut alors plus faucher son âme. Mis à part cela, la victime ne court aucun danger grave. En revanche, les Lanternes Cinématiques des démons sont bien plus vicieuses que celles humaines. En effet, les pouvoirs maléfiques du démons sont toujours présents dans sa Lanterne Cinématique. Si celle-ci pénètre un Shinigami, ce dernier n'absorbe pas seulement les souvenirs du démon, mais il peut également contracter des bribes de son esprit.

A partir de cela, le sujet peut developper plusieurs symptômes, la moindre étant l'acquisition de quelques pouvoirs démoniaques qui ne feront que s'ajouter à ses pouvoirs actuels, la plus grave étant la possession. .. »

-_La possession_ ? Répéta Grell.

-C'est passionnant, hein ? S'excita Crane en refermant le livre. Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de choses que j'ai apprises en lisant tous ces livres et-

Il continua de parler mais Grell ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ce qui venait de lire était plus effrayant que passionnant… Il y avait donc de fortes chances pour que Will soit… _possédé _? Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses…

Il réfléchit durant quelques instants, reconnectant entre elles les différentes informations qu'il avait collectées au cours des derniers jours.

Tout s'éclaircissait… Une partie de l'esprit du démon qu'ils avaient tué ensemble devait s'être accroché à Will, et serait donc cette force mystérieuse dont parlaient les médecins.

Et c'était précisément contre cette force, représentée par un brouillard noirâtre dans l'esprit de Will, que celui-ci se battait.

La plupart du temps, l'esprit de Will réussissait à échapper à cette force, et son corps restait donc inactif, dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Mais lorsque la force s'emparait de lui… Alors… Alors elle pouvait non seulement contrôler son esprit, mais également son corps, qui prenait une forme démoniaque…

C'était donc pour cela que le démon disparaissait toujours sans aucune explication ! Will devait sûrement reprendre le dessus sur la présence démoniaque qui le possédait, ce qui obligeait le « démon » à retourner dans la chambre d'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réussisse à prendre de nouveau le contrôle…

Bon… Tout était encore un peu embrouillé dans sa tête, mais au moins il commençait à comprendre ce qui arrivait à Will… Et donc il avait bien raison, le mystérieux démon était réellement William ! La question était… pourquoi était-il tant attiré par Grell ? Ou alors… peut-être que l'esprit du démon et celui de Will étaient connectés ? Le démon serait donc une version _sombre_ de Will ?Un Will privé de limites, qui fait ce qu'il veut quand il le veut ? Un Will libéré, en quelque sorte ? Il aurait donc contracté une espèce de schysophrénie ? Cela tenait assez bien la route… Et cela expliquerait son désir de tuer les démons, sa haine particulière envers Sebas-Chan, sa joie à l'idée de n'être guidé par aucun règlement… Et plus que tout cela voulait dire que Grell était la chose que Will désirait le plus ! AAAHN ! WILLU L'AIMAIT VRAIMENT !

-et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas nécessairement couvrir la lune de miel quand on part en voyage de noces ! Conclut Crane.

Grell, qui jusqu'ici était plongé dans ses réflexions et ses fantasmes, le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se disant qu'il avait dû énormément dériver pour en arriver à ce point de la conversation…

-C'est très intéressant, dit-il en se forçant à avoir l'air optimiste. Enfin… je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos efforts ! Je pense avoir compris pas mal de choses très importantes pour aider mon Willu~ !

-Pas de soucis, _Dear_ !

Grell lui adressa un signe d'aurevoir de la main avant de quitter le bureau. Il redevint plus sérieux dès qu'il fut certain que Crane ne pouvait plus le voir.

D'un côté, découvrir le côté sombre de son William-Darling était assez intriguant, et il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller s'il continuait de fréquenter « Will-démon ».

D'un autre côté… Combien de temps Will allait-il réussir à tenir tête à cet esprit démoniaque ? Il craignait vraiment que le « vrai » Will ne se réveille jamais si les choses tardaient trop, et bien que sa version sombre l'excite au plus haut point, Will, le Shinigami froid et stoïque, lui manquerait beaucoup trop.

Maintenant qu'il avait résolu le mystère, il devait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire.

Lady Death allait prendre les choses en main….

* * *

** VOILA ! Ouh, je sais pas si tout est très clair... Pour moi ça l'est en tout cas donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ^^ GROS BISOUUUS ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à dire que j'ai écris ce chapitre alors que je n'ai que deux heures de sommeil à mon actif... Soyez indulgeants XD Rhhhaaaaa je veux doooormiiiir Buuuu ! TT_TT . Hum. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout la fin... J'ai trouvé le "sacrifice" de Grell intéressant et assez démonstratif de la puissance de son attachement à Will ^^ Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Bien décidé à découvrir la vérité, Grell décida de passer sa nuit à veiller sur William. Il avait réussi à persuader Primway de le laisser seul avec lui – et manifestement, le médecin avait été assez heureux de rentrer dormir chez lui ce soir au lieu de passer la nuit au chevet de son patient – et s'était donc installé sur un lit voisin, guettant avec attention le moindre mouvement de la part de son supérieur.

Il conserva son regard fixé sur William, à tel point que ses yeux commencèrent bientôt à le piquer. De plus, la fatigue se faisait progressivement sentir. Mais il avait trop peur de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques minutes et de manquer une quelconque réaction de la part de Will.

Au bout de trois heures, la fatigue l'emporta et ses paupières se fermèrent délicatement, tandis que sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Il se réveilla subitement lorsqu'il entendit comme un bruit de friction. Aussitôt, son attention se concentra de nouveau sur Will qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Les sourcils de l'homme ne cessaient de se plisser, et ses dents serrées donnaient de bonnes raisons à Grell de penser qu'il était actuellement en train de se débattre contre quelque chose.

Grell se rapprocha alors du lit, s'accroupissant au chevet de Will. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que les cheveux et les ongles de l'homme fonçaient à vue d'œil, jusqu'à devenir d'un noir intense et luisant. Grell sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure que William achevait sa transformation démoniaque. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il s'éloigna doucement du lit, sans oser détourner le regard de cette métamorphose aussi effrayante qu'intrigante.

Puis, pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se produisit. Le démon auquel ressemblait à présent Will resta allongé sur le lit, sous l'œil alarmé de Grell qui était comme pétrifié. Enfin, après un long, trop long moment, William se redressa et s''assit sur le rebord du lit, face à Grell, avant d'ouvrir les paupières et dévoiler enfin ses yeux jaunes et incisifs.

Grell laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche d'un geste féminin. Bien que le « démon » eut l'air tout d'abord surpris de le voir ici, son étonnement fit rapidement place à un sourire à la fois calculateur et étrangement sincère.

-Bonsoir, Grell.

A cet instant, Grell se sentit très bête de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que le démon et William avaient la même voix, bien que celle de « Will-démon » était bien plus suave et caressante que celle du « vrai » Will, glaciale et tranchante.

-Je ne pensais franchement pas te voir ici ce soir, poursuivit-il. On dirait que tu as enfin découvert _qui j'étais ? _

Sans plus attendre, et sans vraiment savoir ce qui le poussait à faire une telle chose, Grell se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le « démon » et lui plaqua les épaules contre le matelas.

-DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE DU CORPS DE WILL! Hurla-t-il avec rage. LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !

-Hm… fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je tiens juste à faire quelque chose avant de te répondre….

Grell n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger qu'il se retrouva à son tour plaqué contre le lit, sous le « démon » qui lui souriait à présent de manière sadique.

-Navré, Grell, dit-il en appuyant si fort sur les épaules du Shinigami que celui-ci poussa un gémissement à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Mais j'aime réellement avoir le contrôle sur tout, spécialement sur toi.

-Mhf !

-Arrête de gigoter comme ça… Je suis très bien placé pour savoir que tu apprécies d'être dominée…

Grell ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas répondre.

-Bien, reprit le « démon ». Pour te répondre, je ne peux pas…_dégager_ du corps de William, tout simplement parce que je _suis_ William. Ou du moins une partie de lui…

-Tu n'es qu'un démon parasite qui s'est introduit dans le corps de mon cher Will en même temps que la Lanterne Cinématique ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! Cracha Grell en montrant les dents.

-Vraiment, et dire que ta présence ici m'avait presque fait pensé que tu possédais un soupçon d'intelligence, soupira-t-il d'un ton amusé. J'ai toujours existé. Je suis tout ce que William refoule, ses pulsions cachés, ses désirs secrets, ses pensées sombres… La présence démoniaque qui s'est infiltrée en lui m'a seulement permis d'acquérir suffisamment de force pour faire surface… (il se pencha vers Grell et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes) et accomplir tout ce que William ne se permettrait jamais de faire…

Alors que Grell se préparait à recevoir un nouveau baiser, « William » préféra plutôt glisser sa main sous la chemise blanche du Shinigami Rouge qui ondula presque malgré lui sous ces caresses.

-La nuit que nous avons passée ensemble m'a plu, Grell, poursuivit-il sous les gémissements de son partenaire. Et si elle m'a plu à moi, cela veut dire qu'elle a plu à William. N'es-tu pas heureuse de savoir ça ?

-Mmm ~ S-siii….

-Honnêtement, susurra-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Grell… Ne me préfères-tu pas à l'autre William ? Toujours si… sérieux et coincé… tu n'arriveras jamais à rien avec lui…

Une vague de chaleur extrêmement agréable commença à envahir le corps de Grell, qui continuait de frétiller sous les mains expertes de cette version sombre de Will.

-Aide-moi à prendre définitivement le contrôle de ce corps, My Lady. Car après tout…. Ne suis-je pas…(il lui chuchota à l'oreille) _le William dont tu rêves ? _

Ces mots eurent le mérite de faire réagir Grell. Il eut comme un déclic qui lui donna la force de s'opposer aux caresses du « démon » et de s'extirper du lit pour enfin lui faire face, un sourire hérissé de dents pointues aux lèvres.

-Huuum ~ gloussa-t-il. Moi ? T'aider à tuer MON William ? Hm, excuse-moi, mais je pense que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, Darling ~ . Aah ! Une femme ne connait qu'un grand amour dans sa vie, et il se trouve que mon cœur à moi, celui de la Chasseresse de l'Amour, appartient entièrement à ce William sérieux et coincé ~ Bien que j'apprécie _vraiment_ tes avances, je ne saurais tolérer que tu détruises l'homme que j'aime ~. Mais c'était bien tenté ! Huhu ~.

Le démon ne semblait plus amusé du tout. D'ailleurs, Grell ne l'avait jamais vu autant ressembler au Will qu'il connaissait, avec son expression sévère et renfrognée.

-Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, de toutes manières, dit-il sèchement en agrippant Grell par le col et en le soulevant. En vérité, tu es le principal obstacle qui se dresse en travers de mon chemin. C'est à cause de toi si ton cher « Willu » n'a pas encore entièrement disparu de ce corps !

-Huhu ~ Ne me dis pas que tu comptes me tuer ? Minauda-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt le long de la joue de son assaillant. Tu m'aimes bien trop pour ça ~ .

Il sourit.

-Oh non, Grell je ne compte pas te tuer, ça serait du gâchis.

Il le propulsa violement par terre.

-En revanche… te bâillonner et te séquestrer afin de m'assurer que tu ne rendes plus visite à William lorsque je ne suis pas actif me paraît être une meilleure idée. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ne t'en fais pas, je te libèrerai lorsque je me serais entièrement débarrassé de lui…

-Me séquestrer ~ ? Gloussa-t-il. Essaie, pour voir, _Darling _~

Il sortit sa tronçonneuse, prêt au combat. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son adversaire était plus puissant que lui, mais il se sentait capable de tout pour sauver SON William. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser séquestrer par ce parasite pendant que Will se perdait définitivement dans les méandres de son esprit. Non, Grell serait là, il le guiderait grâce à sa voix et à ses mots doux et réconfortants. Il serait auprès de lui, comme il l'avait toujours été, et surement pas à la merci d'une pâle copie démoniaque de William, aussi sexy soit-elle.

-Tu veux te battre contre moi, Grell ? Ricana-t-il. Parfait, mais je te préviens… Je ne retreindrais pas mes coups, j'ai bien trop envie de te faire souffrir…

Cette remarque n'effraya nullement Grell qui se dit qu'il risquait de bien s'amuser si le « vrai » Will lui dévoilait un jour ses tendances si mortellement sadiques…

-Un peu de violence dans une relation ne m'a jamais fait peur ~…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Grell brandit sa Death Scythe et chargea son adversaire en faisant vrombir sa chère tronçonneuse. « William » l'intercepta facilement entre ses deux mains, se moquant du mince filet de sang qui s'échappait à présent de ses paumes. Il se saisit par la suite de l'engin et prit un malin plaisir à infliger à Grell quelques blessures superficielles qui eurent tout de même le mérite de lacérer sauvagement ses vêtements. Sa belle chemise blanche fut déchirée à plusieurs endroits, si bien que rapidement, il resta seulement suffisamment de tissu pour recouvrir la poitrine de Grell, exposant son ventre nu et traversé par de multiples trainées rouges aux yeux satisfaits de son adversaire.

-Aahn ~ Tu es si avide de me déshabiller…. Frémit-il. Mais une femme ne s'expose pas aussi facilement ~ !

Il fonça alors vers « William », prêt à lui assener un puissant coup de poing dans l'abdomen, mais tout comme sa tronçonneuse, son bras fut stoppé aisément par le « démon » qui profita de cette occasion pour rapprocher brutalement Grell de lui, le collant ainsi contre son torse.

Grell s'empourpra suite à cette soudaine proximité. Il sentit par la suite un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, puis une main glisser le long de son dos, s'arrêtant juste à la limite de ses fesses. Il laissa échapper un petit « Aaahn ! » de plaisir, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que cet homme n'était pas Will – ou plutôt, pas le Will qu'il connaissait. Pour le moment, il était simplement dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait toujours fait vibrer… Il leva les yeux vers le visage de « William » et planta son regard passionné dans ces deux orbes dorées … Il aurait presque juré voir SON Will derrière les prunelles jaunes de l'homme…

L'arrivée complètement inattendue de Sebastian dans la chambre lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

-Seb-Sebas-chan ? S'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale vermine ? Siffla « William » en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Grell.

Sebastian afficha son sourire hypocrite habituel.

-Oh, bonsoir, _Monsieur Spears_, quelle étonnante surprise que de vous trouver ici…Moi qui était sur les traces du démon qui terrorise actuellement l'Enfer… Je ne pensais honnêtement pas que mes pistes me conduiraient jusqu'à _vous_. (son sourire s'élargit) Qui l'eut cru ? Vous, un… _démon_ ? Je dois admettre que j'apprécie énormément l'ironie de cette situation…

-Je vois, répondit « William » dans un rictus sarcastique. Tu es donc venu parce que tu _oses_ espérer me vaincre ?

Sebastian fit jaillir plusieurs couteaux en argent de sa manche.

-Exactement.

-Oooh ! Je vous en prie ne vous battez pas pour moiii ~ minauda Grell.

« Will » laissa échapper un petit rire suite aux propos de Grell avant de le propulser sur le lit, à une bonne distance de lui et de Sebastian.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Grell, lui ordonna-t-il tout en faisant craquer ses doigts en direction du majordome.

-Oh, vous tenez donc à protéger cette _chose_, déclara Sebastian. Mais comme c'est charmant !

-Pour l'instant tout ce que je désir, c'est me débarrasser définitivement de toi, Michaelis, ricana-t-il. Histoire que Grell cesse de s'approcher d'un _simple animal_ domestique comme toi….Elle mérite un peu mieux qu'un chien je pense.

-Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir de lui… (il lança un set de couteau vers son adversaire qui les para d'un simple pas sur le côté.) Vous êtes exactement comme le William non démoniaque, reprit-il en souriant, tout comme lui, vous êtes aveuglé par votre propre opinion que vous avez de moi-même…

-Je ne ressemble en rien à l'autre William, rugit-il en décrochant les couteaux qui s'étaient plantés dans les murs et en les renvoyant vers Sebastian. C'est un mou qui ne pense qu'à son travail et au bien de la Société…Il reproche à Grell d'être esclave de ses sentiments, sans s'apercevoir qu'il est lui-même esclave du règlement !

Sebastian évita les couverts en les parant à l'aide de sa veste, dans un mouvement ample et gracieux. Il prit par la suite le temps de la poser délicatement sur un lit avant de faire de nouveau face à son adversaire.

-En tous cas… annonça-t-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, aussi bien lui que vous semblez être complètement à la merci des sentiments que vous éprouvez envers Grell… Chose qu'il m'est impossible à comprendre, finit-il dans un autre sourire.

Le sourcil de « Will » tiqua, signe que sa colère venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Ses yeux prirent immédiatement leur teinte rouge démoniaque, et ses dents – plus particulièrement ses canines - se changèrent progressivement en crocs acérés. Il regarda Sebastian dans les yeux et ce dernier plaqua alors ses mains contre ses oreilles.

-…V-vous ne trouvez pas cela extrêmement lâche de m'attaquer par le biais d'ultrasons, réussit-il à bredouiller malgré la douleur.

« William » sourit méchamment.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux, réplica-t-il sadiquement. Je pense avoir clairement le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs démoniaques…

Cette dernière réplique annonça le début d'un combat grandiose entre les deux hommes. Les mouvements contrôlés de « Will » étaient à la hauteur des gestes gracieux de Sebastian, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenaient à prendre le dessus. Grell, de son lit, observait la scène avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas forcément envie que l'un des deux meure au combat, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de les arrêter, préférant profiter de ce beau spectacle. Bientôt, quelques effusions de sang commencèrent à accompagner le ballet macabre des deux démons, et le Shinigami n'en fut que plus ravi… Aaah, ce merveilleux rouge qui allait si bien à ces deux hommes sombres…. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de tellement…_excitant_ à les voir ainsi en plein effort physique… à les voir haleter… transpirer… se frotter l'un contre l'autre…

-MMmh ~ gémit-il malgré lui en ne prêtant aucune attention au sang qui coulait abondement de son nez.

Le combat devenait réellement violent, et il était clair que les intentions de Sebastian comme de « Will » étaient de tuer leur adversaire. Seulement les deux hommes demeuraient de force égale, et ils possédaient tous les deux la même rage de vaincre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque « William » eut un léger moment d'absence en portant sa main à son front que Sebastian eut le loisir de l'immobiliser et de prendre l'avantage. Grell comprit cependant immédiatement que le mal de tête soudain du « démon » était lié au fait que le _vrai_ William était en train de reprendre le contrôle. Il se décida alors enfin à agir et essayé d'arracher le majordome de sa prise.

-Sebas-Chan ! Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! Ordonna-t-il.

Sebastian n'eut de toute manière pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait puisque « Will », après un dernier regard haineux vers son adversaire, tomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Si le majordome fut perplexe, il ne le montra pas. Il alla simplement déposer sans grande délicatesse son ennemi sur le lit le plus proche. Ce dernier reprit lentement son apparence initiale, et au bout de quelques secondes seulement, toutes traces de signes distinctifs démoniaques avaient disparus. Il ne restait plus que le Shinigami William T. Spears, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

-…Et bien… soupira Sebastian en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Quelle histoire…

-Tu ne vas pas le tuer pendant qu'il dort, hein ? S'enquit Grell. Ca ne serait vraiment pas drôle….

Sebastian avait parfaitement compris que cette dernière phrase avait en vérité pour but de camoufler la véritable angoisse de Grell à l'idée de voir son cher Will se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, sans moyen de défense, mais il se garda de tout commentaire.

-Ne te fais aucun souci, Grell, répondit-il de son sourire habituel. Je suis venu ici pour tuer un démon, non un Dieu de la Mort. Tant que ton cher supérieur restera sous cette forme, je ne vois aucune raison de le tuer.

Grell espéra que son soupir de soulagement ne se fit pas trop remarquer.

-Rhaa ! Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras. Cette situation ne peut plus durer ! Il _faut_ que Will se bouge et se décide à affronter ses démons intérieurs, sinon il va continuer d'osciller entre sa forme normale et sa forme démoniaque pour toute l'éternité ! Et je ne verrai plus jamais le Willu que je connais autrement qu'endormi !

Sebastian porta délicatement son index à son menton en signe de réflexion. Si William réussissait à se débarrasser de cette force démoniaque, alors il serait également débarrassé du démon qui sème la panique en Enfer. Il était donc dans son intérêt d'aider Grell.

-Les Shinigamis sont capables d'extraire une Lanterne Cinématique d'un corps, n'est-ce pas Grell ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs l'une des opérations les plus effectuées par les médecins…

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'une extraction de la puissance démoniaque qui s'est introduite en Monsieur Spears devrait être possible, qu'en dis-tu ?

Grell balaya l'air de sa main droite.

-Noooon… Enfin si, j'ai déjà demandé aux médecins, ils m'ont dit que c'était trop cher et trop risqué…

-_Risqué _? Reprit-il sur un ton amusé. Je peux te garantir qu'une opération de ce genre ne comporterait absolument aucun risque, du moins pas supérieur à une extraction de Lanterne Cinématique…

Grell fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Oui… Je pense simplement que cette opération est effectivement très coûteuse et que les Shinigamis préfèrent conserver leur argent afin de rendre la Société plus efficace plutôt que pour sauver une simple recrue, termina-t-il dans un mince rictus.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, exactement ? Coupa sèchement le Dieu de la Mort. Tu es un démon, que peux-tu bien connaître de nos pratiques ?

Son rictus s'accentua.

-Grell, tu penses sincèrement que les démons ne sont pas un minimum renseignés sur leurs ennemis naturels, les Shinigamis ? Nous vous connaissons aussi bien que nous connaissons les humains…

Grell fut dans un premier temps assez étonné avant d'adresser l'un de ses sourires Cheshirien au démon.

-Huum ~ Tous les moyens sont bons pour annihiler vos ennemis, n'est-ce pas ~ ? Je reconnais bien là la nature si mortellement prédatrice des démons, Sebby ~ .

-Et oui, car après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome…dit-il en s'inclinant poliment.

Cette réplique si typiquement Sebastienne fit glousser Grell. Mais son euphorie fit rapidement place à la colère lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du démon.

-Attends un peu…. Tu veux dire que ces sales médecins m'ont menti en disant que l'opération était dangereuse, simplement pour ne pas avoir à dépenser de l'argent ?

-C'est exactement cela, acquiesça-t-il joyeusement.

Les dents de Grell se serrèrent. Comment ces imbéciles de médecins avaient-ils osé lui mentir de la sorte ? Comment avaient-ils osé jouer avec la santé de SON homme ? Oh, ils allaient payer… Oui, du sang allait bientôt couler…

…

Non. Tuer Primway serait idiot. Il était peut-être détestable, mais il devait sûrement être la seule personne capable de pratiquer cette opération. Tout ce qui lui manquait était une grosse somme d'argent…

Bon… Il ne lui restait plus vraiment le choix…

Il soupira.

-Je vais réunir l'argent nécessaire et ordonner que Will subisse cette opération, déclara-t-il.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire presque attristé du Dieu de la Mort. Oh, il commençait à deviner d'où Grell allait puiser cet argent…

-Monsieur Spears doit vraiment énormément compter pour toi, pour que tu en viennes à ce sacrifice… constata-t-il avec amusement.

Grell effaça immédiatement cette expression de semi-tristesse de son visage et reprit son attitude enjouée et insouciante habituelle.

-Pff, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr que je tiens à lui ! Sa vie vaut bien un léger sacrifice…

Sentant un mal être l'envahir de nouveau à la pensé de ce qu'il serait forcé d'abandonner pour sauver Will, Grell s'empressa d'adresser un au revoir enjôleur à Sebastian avant de sortir trop précipitamment de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant là un majordome très amusé…

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut aux aurores que Grell se présenta dans le bureau du Docteur Primway. Son cœur était aussi lourd que le sac de billets qu'il portait dans la main droite, mais il s'était juré de ne surtout pas laisser transparaître sa peine. Après tout, cela lui semblait normal, même légitime, de sacrifier ses économies pour Will. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur.

-Que puis-je pour vous Sutcliff ? Demanda froidement Primway, sans même se donner la peine de lever le nez de sa paperasse.

-Je suis venue vous demander d'effectuer l'opération sur Will. Pour extraire la force démoniaque qui a apparemment décidé d'élire domicile chez lui ! Grogna-t-il.

Primway s'arrêta dans sa rédaction, et mit un certain temps avant de daigner faire face à Grell. Il posa calmement ses mains sur son bureau et prit la parole, d'un ton sérieux :

-Nous en avions déjà parlé, il me semble. Cette opération est trop dang-

-Cela m'est égal, coupa-t-il, préférant ne pas dire qu'il savait que cette opération de comportait pas de très grands risques. Je veux que Will revienne !

Il jeta alors dramatiquement l'argent sur la table du bureau, laissant quelques billets se mélanger aux documents du médecins qui n'eu l'air assez désemparé.

-Euh je… bredouilla-t-il en inspectant l'argent. Je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez ass-

-_J'ai assez_, siffla Grell. Ecoutez… j'ai commencé à économiser cet argent depuis mon adolescence… je…

Il avala sa salive, évitant ainsi à sa voix de trembler.

-C'est l'argent que j'économisais pour…pour le jour où… (il pris une inspiration)._Le jour où le changement de sexe sera possible. _

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance. Il fut même forcé de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas commencer à sangloter bêtement. Il se sentait si égoïste ! Comment pouvait-il peiner à donner cet argent, alors qu'il s'agissait de la vie de Will ?

En même temps, cette cagnotte était sans doute l'objet matériel qui était le plus cher aux yeux de Grell. Cela représentait l'espoir qu'un jour, lorsque la science le permettrait, il pourrait enfin avoir le corps qu'il aurait dû avoir…

Mais il était prêt à sacrifier son _bien_ le plus précieux pour _la personne_ qui lui était la plus précieuse.

-…Très bien, Sutcliff… finit par souffler Primway, manifestement touché par l'acte de Grell – même lui savait à quel point le Shinigami désirait devenir une femme – Je… nous allons tenter l'opération…

Grell ne put empêcher la montée que quelques larmes lorsqu'il vit le docteur emporter ses économies.

Ce n'était pas seulement de l'argent qu'il lui prenait. C'était également son rêve le plus fou.

En sortant du bureau de Primway, il se dirigea machinalement vers le lit de Will. Il observa ce dernier avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, lui caressant les cheveux.

-…Tu auras une sacrée dette envers moi, William…

_Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu auras intérêt à au moins me demander en mariage… _

* * *

**Grell peut être très généreux lorsque la vie de Willu est en jeu ^^ Encore désolée si ce chapitre est pas très complet, mais je suis vraiment trop fatiguée -_- BIIISES ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre final (et oui, déjà, mais cette histoire n'est pas très longue TT_TT Si je l'avais fait plus durer elle aurait trop tourné en rond... ) . Je ferai peut-être un épilogue, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai pour l'instant d'autres projets ~ **

* * *

William ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, adossé contre le mur de son abri créé de toutes pièces par son esprit, prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque de ce satané brouillard. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était épuisé. A bout de forces.

Faire en sorte que son abri soit constamment efficace lui demandait un effort mental conséquent. Depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu étrange qu'était son propre subconscient, il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de se reposer, et la fatigue commençait à se faire dangereusement sentir. Seulement il n'avait pas le droit de dormir. S'il laissait ses défenses faiblir, la force démoniaque prendrait alors entièrement possession de lui, et c'était hors de question. Il ne laisserait pas l'une de ces créatures abjectes prendre définitivement le contrôle de son corps.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Il avait dit à Sutcliff qu'il lui suffirait d'un peu d'entraînement pour pouvoir vaincre la chose, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. William était un homme lucide : il savait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus la force de se défendre. L'attaque était donc à présent impensable.

Il se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur pour finalement arriver en position assise, et poussa un profond soupir.

Il pensa à Sutcliff.

Il devait admettre que son subordonné l'avait tout de même surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Grell serait si affecté par son sort. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que son collègue lui rende visite, lui chuchote des paroles réconfortantes en lui passant gentiment la main dans les cheveux… Son attitude était… _motivante_, quelque part. Chaque fois que Will avait songé à abandonner le combat, il avait alors pensé à tout ce que Sutcliff avait fait pour lui. Se laisser lâchement mourir serait non seulement égoïste, mais également irrespectueux envers le comportement de Grell.

Oui mais que pouvait-il faire pour se débarrasser de ce parasite démoniaque ?

Il se passa pensivement la main dans les cheveux en les replaçant vers l'arrière. La situation était peut-être désespérée mais il refusait de baisser les bras. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouverait une solution. De plus, les Shinigamis ne pouvaient se permettre de le perdre. Sans lui, tous ces idiots seraient complètement perdus et la Société sombrerait avec lui.

Si Grell avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement demandé comment il pouvait bien songer au travail dans une telle situation.

…Grell…

Peut-être aurait-il dû rester ici en fin de compte. A deux, ils auraient sûrement été plus forts…

Non. Sutcliff était une nuisance. Il aurait probablement laissé gentiment entrer la chose à l'intérieur de l'abri par bêtise.

…

Vraiment…

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par une étrange secousse. Celle-ci se changeât progressivement en tremblement de terre, puis en véritable séisme. Will eut beau se plaquer contre le mur, il n'avait malheureusement rien pour s'accrocher et se trouva alors comme aspiré par quelque chose qui provenait de l'extérieur. Il voyait son abri se décomposer puis se désintégrer en un million de petites particules qui vinrent flotter autour de lui. Il se senti bientôt emporter par ce tourbillon et eut l'impression de se trouver au centre d'une terrible tornade. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer et sachant que de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas lutter, il ferma les paipières et se laissa emporter...

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il mit un certain temps avant de reconnaitre la chambre d'hôpital, et de finalement réaliser que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à sortir de son coma.

En revanche, ce silence pesant ne lui augurait rien de bon. Ne devrait-il pas y avoir des médecins ?

Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, mais elles n'y étaient pas. Quelqu'un avait dû les lui prendre. Il maugréât contre sa vision catastrophique, puis il décida de se redresser en position assise.

Il réussit alors à distinguer une masse floue étendue au sol, à quelques mètres de son lit. Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais les vêtements blancs que semblaient porter la personne lui firent deviner qu'il devait s'agir d'un médecin – personne ne portait de blanc mis à part eux.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce médecin pouvait bien faire par te-

SBAF.

Il porta sa main à sa joue endolorie. Quelqu'un venait de le prendre par surprise et de lui administrer un superbe coup de poing. La douleur était assez intense, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était bien trop occupé à tenter de deviner les traits de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et qui venait de l'attaquer.

Il plissa les yeux mais les contours de la personne restaient toujours aussi flous. Vraiment, pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas laissé ses lunettes à portée de main ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de râler d'avantage, car son assaillant lui porta un nouveau coup qu'il réussit cette fois-ci à éviter. Il se mit rapidement debout, et se tint prêt à l'attaque.

Seul le lit le séparait de son adversaire. Il préféra le laisser attaquer en premier, se disant qu'il aurait plus de chance de le frapper une fois qu'il serait proche de lui plutôt que d'essayer de lui porter un coup à distance et de risquer de le manquer à cause de sa mauvaise vue.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que tu projettes de faire, déclara l'homme sur un ton bien trop jubilatoire.

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. La voix de cet homme lui sonnait étrangement familière. Il était sur de l'avoir souvent entendue auparavant mais n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui elle appartenait. Et comment pouvait-il anticiper ses actions ? Il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un à travers duquel on pouvait lire facilement…

-Puis-je savoir contre qui ai-je l'honneur de me battre ? Demanda-t-il en portant son doigt sur l'arrête de son nez avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

L'homme donna un grand coup de pied dans le lit afin qu'il puisse bloquer Will contre le mur. Mais le Shinigami l'esquiva en sautant par-dessus. Malheureusement, cette manœuvre le rapprocha dangereusement de son adversaire, si bien que les deux hommes étaient à présent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Will parvenait à mieux distinguer ses traits, maintenant. Etant myope, il parvenait assez bien à voir de près, et bien que le visage de l'homme était encore un peu flou, il réussissait tout de même à deviner son expression ainsi que ses traits principaux. Ses cheveux étaient donc noirs et en bataille, et sa bouche incurvée vers le haut lui indiqua qu'il devait être assez amusé par cette situation.

-Tss, cracha-t-il, même à cette distance tu n'arrives pas à voir qui je suis ? Voilà pourquoi je préfère être un démon… Je ne suis pas dépendant de ces stupides lunettes.

-Hm. Vous êtes donc l'un de ces déchets repoussants. Certainement celui qui a tenté de me posséder, je suppose ?

-_Posséder_ ?

Il empoigna Will par le cou, mais ce dernier décida de faire de même. Les deux êtres surnaturels se retrouvèrent donc pris à la gorge, chacun pouvant à tout moment succomber à la poigne de l'autre.

-Je ne t'ai pas possédé, William, reprit-il sans trop resserrer sa main de peur que Will ne fasse de même, j'ai toujours été là, en vérité, c'est plutôt toi qui ne devrait pas exister !

Ils relâchèrent tout deux leur prise en propulsant leur adversaire vers le sol, puis se relevèrent en même temps.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'existence d'une personne telle que vous devrait être plus importante que la mienne, dit stoïquement Will.

-Parce que je suis ce que tu _voudrais_ être ! Lança-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Tu n'es qu'une version terne et morne de moi, je suis ce que tu es au plus profond de toi ! Je suis le _véritable_ toi !

-… Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous dites, trancha-t-il calmement en passant du nouveau son doigt sur l'arrête de son nez. Mais je peux vous garantir que je ne souhaite en aucun cas devenir un démon.

-Peut-être pas devenir un démon, reprit-il en souriant. Mais tu jalouses leur liberté. Au fond de toi, tu rêves d'être aussi libéré qu'eux. Tu veux t'affranchir de toutes les règles que les Shinigamis doivent suivre, ainsi que de ton travail qui te force à mettre toute émotion de côté… et qui te force également à faire une croix sur ce qui t'es le plus cher…

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Tout ce que ce démon venait de dire était vrai. Même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser, être enchaîné à ce règlement stupide lui pesait énormément. Mais il devait s'y plier. C'était son devoir en tant que Dieu de la Mort. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce fait.

-De plus cher ? Finit-il par demander.

Le sourire du démon eut l'air de s'élargir, mais Will n'en était pas certain.

-Grell, bien sûr, déclara-t-il.

Son sourcil tressailli de nouveau.

-Hm, fit-il. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous faire penser que-

-Oh, William, _sérieusement_, je suis toi, voilà ce qui me fait penser ça !

Bien que la remarque de ce démon l'ébranla quelque peu, William conserva coûte que coûte un visage inexpressif. Il savait que c'était inutile, bien sûr. Si cet homme était effectivement lui, cacher ses véritables émotions était stupide, puisqu'il les connaissait obligatoirement. Vraiment…se retrouver face à une version démoniaque de lui-même était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire…

-Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que vous pensez mal, finit-il par annoncer. Sutcliff n'est rien de plus qu'un employé négligeant pour moi.

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel, un rictus arrogant aux lèvres.

-Désolé de te l'annoncer, William, mais tu es la seule personne ici qui reste persuadée que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Personne n'y croit plus.

-Vraiment…

-WILL !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Malgré la distance, Will parvint sans grande difficulté à deviner que l'espèce de tâche rouge qui venait de crier son nom était Grell. En revanche, les trois autres « masses floues » qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient pas identifiables à ses yeux.

-Wooooooow… lâcha l'une des « masses ». Y'a deux Spears ? Trop cool !

… D'accord, cela devait sûrement être Knox.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Fit une autre « masse » à la voix androgyne, On a entendu du bruit et… Et pourquoi y'a-t-il deux William ? Ce n'est pas normal ! CE N'EST PAS NORMAL !

-… Grell, pourrais-tu dire à ton supérieur de cesser de crier ainsi, c'est réellement agaçant…

Les sourcils de Will se froncèrent. Il venait de reconnaître la voix repoussante de Michaelis.

-Oh, c'est aimable à vous d'être tous venus, fit le démon-William. Michaelis, j'aurais pensé que les services de sécurité t'auraient arrêté ? Je ne suis pas certain que les animaux domestiques soient autorisés dans un hôpital…

-ET POURQUOI LE DOCTEUR EST MORT ? Continua de paniquer la personne que Will n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Mr Crane, je vous en prie, cessez de hurler, demanda Michaelis en se frottant les tempes.

-Très bien, trancha sévèrement Will. Que faites-vous tous ici ?

-Wiiilluuuu ! Cria Grell en sautant dans les bras de son patron. Tu es réveillé ! L'opération a fonctionné ! Nous t'attendions tous avec impatience !

Il continua de se frotter contre lui en gloussant et Will ne mit pas vraiment toute sa force à le repousser.

-Grell, fit méchamment le démon en faisant ainsi taire les gémissements du Shinigami Rouge. Détache-toi de lui. C'est _moi_ que tu veux.

-Oh… je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas vous avoir tous les d-

Il se fit à la fois frappé par Will et par Will-démon.

-Je ne partage pas, annonça le démon dans un rictus.

-Ow ow ! Ca fait maaal ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Et pourquoi tu es toujours là, toi, de toute manière ?

-Les démons sont tout simplement plus résistants que vos outils médicaux, répondit Sebastian en souriant sarcastiquement. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'en extirpant la force démoniaque, le démon serait également détruit ?

-Quoi ? Mon Sebby-Darling a osé me tromper ? S'offusqua Grell qui se prit immédiatement un nouveau coup de la part des deux Will.

-Imbécile, quand apprendrez-vous qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à un démon ? Gronda William.

-Je n'ai pas menti, fit Sebastian. Grell voulait que vous vous réveilliez, ce qui est chose faite. A présent… (il fit craquer ses phalanges en regardant sombrement le Démon-William.) Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous tuer.

Les lèvres de Grell s'étirèrent dans un sourire sadique et sinistre.

-Huhuhu ~ tiens, Willu, dit-il en lui tendant ses lunettes. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin si nous voulons le battre…

-Vraiment… soupira-t-il en plaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. A peine réveillé et voilà que je dois tuer une de ses vermines…

-Nous ferions peut-être mieux de courir, proposa Crane à Ronald en lui prenant la main.

-Pourquoi ça ? Répondit-il.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que… euh… ça risque d'être DANGEREUX !

-Bah…On est déjà pas mal impliqués dans cette histoire, autant se battre aussi, non ? Et puis c'est pas une copie mal faite de M'sieur Spears qui va me faire peur, dit-il en sortant sa tondeuse. Si j'ai pu survivre à mon patron, je saurai survivre à son double…

Crane observa anxieusement chaque personne présente. Ses yeux allèrent de Grell qui s'amusait à faire vrombir sa tronçonneuse jusqu'à Sebastian et ses couteaux étincelants en passant par un Will à la posture droite et fière et un Ronald excité à l'idée de se battre. Tous faisaient ainsi face au démon qui, quant à lui, les toisaient avec un amusement qui avait quelque chose de diabolique. Crane hésita, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre, puis dans un dernier soupir, il se résigna à prendre place aux côtés de ses camarades Shinigamis.

-Bon...

Il prit en grande inspiration puis s'avança de quelques pas vers le démon, se détachant ainsi de la rangée composée des trois Dieux de la Mort et de Sebastian. Il afficha par la suite une expression déterminée que personne ne lui connaissait.

-En tant que Responsable remplaçant de la branche Londonienne des Shinigamis, il est de mon devoir de chasser les nuisibles des locaux ! (son visage s'assombrit) Que le combat commence !

Sur ce, il se lança à l'assaut du démon en criant un « YAAAH ! » retentissant. Evidement ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter, et Crane fonça droit sur le mur avant de s'écrouler au sol, assommé.

Il y eut un long silence.

Will-démon haussa un sourcil vers le corps inerte de Crane, se retenant manifestement d'éclater de rire.

-Hm…fit Will en redressant ses lunettes. Les ressources humaines engagent vraiment n'importe qui… Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se tinrent prêts au combat.

Le démon fonça immédiatement sur Ronald. Il n'avait rien contre lui, mais il serait sûrement le plus facile à éliminer. Cependant la tondeuse du garçon était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air, et le démon évita de justesse les lames de la Death Scythe.

-Faut pas trop me sous-estimer, annonça fièrement le blond avec un grand sourire.

A peine fut-il remis de cette attaque que les couverts meurtriers de Sebastian jaillirent de tous les côtés et vinrent de planter à divers endroits de son corps.

-Oups, fit ironiquement le majordome. Je suis terriblement navré… et moi qui visait la tête…

-Vraiment, c'est d'un goût….cracha Will en projetant sa Faux sur son double maléfique.

Le démon ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les blessures que Sebastian lui avaient infligé étaient plutôt superficielles, mais elles l'épuisaient tout de même, sans compter sur les attaques incessantes des trois Dieux de la Mort qui s'ajoutaient aux nuées argentés des couteaux du majordome.

-Vraiment, maugréa-t-il, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un chien et un apprenti Shinigami !

Pris d'un accès de colère, il projeta Ronald à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de réussir à s'emparer de sa tondeuse et de s'en servit de bouclier contre les couverts lancés par le majordome. Ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent dans le moteur de la Death Scythe et, suite au mouvement rotatif des lames, jaillirent en direction de Sebastian qui se retrouva ainsi épinglé contre le mur.

Il se retourna par la suite vers Will et Grell, et avant que Sebastian ne puisse réussri à se détacher, il les agrippa tous les deux par le col et disparut avec eux sous les yeux impuissant du majordome et du jeune faucheur.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? Souffla Ronald en se massant la nuque.

-Téléportation… annonça gravement Sebastian en ôtant les couteaux de son costume. C'est assez problématique, nous n'avons aucun moyen de connaitre leur position…

-J'savais même pas qu'un démon pouvait faire ça moi…

-Vous seriez étonné de savoir ce dont un démon est capable, sourit-il.

-…Mouais… 'fin bref, vous croyez que ça va aller pour eux ?

Le sourire de Sebastian se changea en rictus.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Après tout, je suis persuadé que Monsieur Spears saura donner le meilleur de lui-même si Grell est le prix de ce combat…

-Si vous le dites… Bon… (il baissa les yeux vers Crane qui était toujours au sol et le tapota du pied) et on fait quoi de lui ?

* * *

William n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à présent sur un toit de briques rouges, sous une pluie battante, qu'il comprit que son adversaire venait de le téléporter. Le démon se trouvait de l'autre côté du toit, en face de lui, et son regard était comme illuminé par une lueur sadique. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Grell se serrer contre lui – il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'autre Shinigami.

-Oh, Will ! Je t'en supplie, protège moiii ~ ! Minauda-t-il en se lovant davantage contre son patron.

-Je ne pourrai pas vraiment vous protéger si vous persistez à vous agripper ainsi à moi, Grell Sutcliff.

-Grell, ordonna cruellement le démon. Lâche-le et viens avec moi.

Cette simple phrase eut le don d'agacer Will, qui se demandait réellement pour qui ce parasite se prenait. Etait-il vraiment comme lui ? Il devait admettre que se retrouver face à lui-même était assez déstabilisant… A observer la posture droite du démon, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le trouvait coincé. Mais surtout, était-il toujours aussi sec avec Sutcliff ? Il savait qu'il n'était jamais très tendre avec lui, mais ce démon lui parlait vraiment comme si Grell était une sorte d'esclave ou bien encore un animal. Etait-ce ce qu'aimait Sutcliff ?

Le Shinigami Rouge resserra sa prise sur Will.

-Pff, tu peux courir pour que je vienne à toi, réplica-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur. Je tiens enfin mon Will dans mes bras, je ne compte pas le laisser filer ~ .

La mine du démon s'obscurcit.

-Très bien… Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à le tuer, ainsi il ne te restera que moi…

Lorsque Will vit son double fondre sur lui, il projeta Grell aussi loin que possible et commença à attaquer le démon. Les deux hommes se combattaient avec hargne. Cependant, aucun des deux ne réussissait à l'emporter sur l'autre, car en plus d'être de la même force, ils partageaient également la même manière de penser.

-Heeeey ! Pleurnicha Grell en s'agitant. Ne m'excluez pas de ce combat !

Il tenta de se mêler aux deux hommes mais il fut immédiatement repoussé aussi bien par Will que par son homologue démoniaque.

-Ce combat ne vous regarde en aucune façon, Grell Sutcliff, avertit William.

-Je n'aimerais pas te blesser, renchérit l'autre Will. Du moins, _pas involontairement_…

-Vraiment, ne pouvez-vous pas retenir vos commentaires pervers et déplacés ? Cracha le Dieu de la Mort.

-Navré, Will, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai le courage de dire tout haut ce tu n'oses même pas penser.

Le sourcil de Will tiqua, puis il partit de nouveau à la charge, reprenant le combat pendant que Grell se relevait péniblement de la double attaque des William. Il essuya un mince filet de sang qui coulait à présent de sa lèvre, contrarié par cette blessure qui lui laisserait sûrement une marque durant plusieurs jours. Parfait, ces deux crétins ne voulaient pas le laisser s'amuser un peu, très bien, il ne lèverait donc pas le petit doigt et resterait un spectateur inactif. Il planta alors sa tronçonneuse dans le toit et s'en servit comme d'appui pour ses avant-bras sur lesquels il laissa reposer sa tête observant d'un air las les deux hommes se combattre vainement. Sans son aide aucun des deux ne l'emportera jamais sur l'autre. Que cela ne tienne, il ne reviendra dans l'arène seulement si l'un des deux l'en supplie.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, les deux adversaires étaient tous deux dans le même état : épuisés, et blessés à plusieurs endroits. Mais il était clair qu'aucun des deux ne lâcherait le morceau. Will était bien décidé à renvoyer ce parasite pourrir dans son subconscient, et Will-démon était prêt à tout pour supprimer le véritable William et prendre définitivement sa place.

Après un dernier coup qu'ils portèrent en même temps, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux projetés à une extrémité différente du toit. Ils se redressèrent, droits comme un i, et plantèrent chacun un regard haineux dans le regard de l'autre.

-Will, sois raisonnable, se moqua le démon. Admets que mon existence est bien plus précieuse que la tienne… Je n'ai pas peur de vivre, moi… Que feras-tu lorsque tu m'auras vaincu ? Tu reprendras ton travail ennuyant auquel tu te sens tristement enchaîné et tu continueras à ignorer Grell comme tu l'as toujours fait ? Alors que moi… Je tuerais les démons, j'annihilerai Michaelis et je m'emparerais définitivement de notre Lady… C'est bien mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Will ne répondit pas, préférant conserver son impassibilité coûte que coûte. Mais il devait admettre qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans le discours de ce répugnant double. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il changerait sa manière de son comporter ainsi que son train de vie une fois débarrassé de ce parasite. De plus, il savait pertinemment que ce démon cherchait seulement à le provoquer.

Voyant que sa dernière réplique ne parvint pas à ébranler le masque de froideur de Will, le démon poursuivit :

-En vérité, tu as trop peur du changement et de ne pas avoir le contrôle pour laisser éclater tes véritables pulsions. _Tu es un lâche, William._

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de faire réagir Will. Son regard s'assombrit, et il projeta son élagueur vers son adversaire qui l'esquiva de justesse. Puis il chargea de nouveau, sans faiblir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son double tombe à terre suite à la puissance de la portée de la Faux. Will avança jusqu'à lui et le toisa avec mépris avant de siffler sur un ton glacial :

-Vraiment… _oser_ traiter de lâche une personne qui a le courage d'affronter ses propres démons… (il le piétina) comme c'est hypocrite….

Le démon adopta la même expression que Will avant de lui agripper le pied et de tenter de le faire également tomber. Mais le Shinigami réussit à se réceptionner sur les mains, et grâce à une gracieuse pirouette arrière, il se positionna de nouveau sur ses pieds. Le démon se releva d'une manière si légère que cela en sembla presque surnaturel.

-Nous revoilà dans la même situation qu'i peine trois minutes, constata méchamment le démon, de nouveau face à Will à l'autre bout du toit.

William demeura silencieux. Ce que venait de dire cette chose était judicieux. Après tout, il était en train de se battre contre lui-même, donc contre une personne qui pouvait très facilement devancer ses intentions. S'ils continuaient à s'affronter de cette même manière, aucun des deux ne pourrait jamais sortir vainqueur de ce combat. Si Will voulait gagner, il devait agir de manière _imprévisible_. Faire quelque chose auquel son double n'aurait pas pensé. Mais quoi ?

A le recherche d'une idée quelconque, le regard du Dieu de la Mort se posa sur Grell – qui s'ennuyait ferme - et plus précisément sur sa tronçonneuse. Sans perdre une seconde, il agrippa l'engin – et Grell qui, jusqu'ici, prenait appui dessus tomba tête la première au sol en criant – et le mit en marche.

Il avait à présent deux armes. Deux Death Scythes. Une tronçonneuse dans la main droite, et son fidèle élagueur dans la main gauche. Il sut qu'il avait bien agit lorsqu'il remarqua la mine confuse de son assaillant.

-Oh… Mais on deviendrait presque imprévisible, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Will esquissa un léger – très léger – rictus. Le ton ironique dans la voix du démon cachait forcément son désarroi.

-Wiiiill ! Que 'est-ce que tu fais avec ma chère tronço-

-Taisez-vous, Sutcliff, trancha-t-il en empoignant plus fermement ses Faux afin d'avoir un meilleur maintien – la tronçonneuse n'était pas facile à manier.

Grell fit la moue et bouda en croisant les bras.

Les deux William étaient immobiles, aux aguets. Ils ne faisaient plus que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. La tension était si intense qu'elle en était presque étouffante. Will guettait attentivement le moindre mouvement de son homologue, prêt à le découper en tranches. Comprenant que le démon était bien décidé à ne pas bouger, Will décida de se lancer et fonça sur lui.

A peine eut-il cligné des yeux que son adversaire chargea également dans sa direction. Il fit un bond magistral afin de prendre de la hauteur sur son assaillant et que son attaque soit d'autant plus puissante.

Will fit de même. Seulement il réussit à sauter plus haut que le démon. Il se retrouva donc au-dessus de lui, et lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas le manquer…

Il lui planta les deux Death Scythes en plein milieu du dos.

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva transpercé de part en part par un élagueur et une tronçonneuse. Puis Will le propulsa au sol d'un coup de pied avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, avant d'atterrir gracieusement au sol alors que le démon s'écrasait dans un cri étouffé.

-…N-non… balbutia le démon en essayant de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante qui lui traversait le torse. Je…v-vaux mieux qu-que t-oi…Ugh… J-e veux…exister…

William lui passa devant sans même un regard. Il se rapprocha lentement de Grell qui avait observé la scène avec admiration. Contre toute attente, il lui prit les main avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux.

-G-GRELL ! Réussit-il à crier d'une voix étranglée. S-sa-auve m-moi… !

Grell le regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Will mais ce dernier l'agrippa par la taille et le fit basculer en avant, pour finalement s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Par ce baiser, Will porta le coup fatal à son double démoniaque. Le démon eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'être sauvagement transpercé par une lame quelconque. Il cria un dernier « GRELL ! » avant d'exploser en une multitude de petites particules, qui allèrent tourbillonner autour des deux Shinigamis avant de réincorporer tout naturellement le corps de Will.

Grell détacha durant un instant ses lèvres de celles de son patron et fronça soucieusement les sourcils.

-Will ? Pourquoi le démon est-il revenu en toi ? Tu crois qu'il est encore vivant ?

William le regarda d'une manière impassible.

-Bien sûr qu'il est encore vivant, dit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Cette chose a fait et fera toujours partie de moi. Tout le monde possède un démon intérieur, après tout.

Grell prit le temps d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire William avant de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

-Contente de te revoir, mon Willu ~ .

Il tendit les lèvres vers lui, s'attendant à recevoir un autre baiser. Mais il avait tout de même à faire à William T. Spears. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

-Rentrons, Grell Sutcliff, dit-il en s'écartant de lui et en empruntant le chemin du retour. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, et il me semble que vous avez encore beaucoup de travail en retard.

-Quoiiii ? Je te signale que si je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé ces dernières semaines, c'est parce que j'étais trop occupée à veiller sur toi à l'hôpital !

-Hum…. Fit-il nonchalamment. Ce n'est absolument pas une raison valable. Je n'aurais sûrement pas perdu de temps à rester à votre chevet si vous aviez été dans ma situation, par exemple. Seules les recrues inutiles font de telles choses.

-WIIIILLLUUUU ! Gémit-il en le mitraillant de petits coups de poings. Tu es cruel ! SIIII cruel ! J'aurais dû garder le démon, lui n'était pas aussi méchant !

-Vraiment, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce parasite, est-ce clair, Sutcliff ?

-Mais pourtant…ronronna-t-il en continuant de marcher aux côtés de Will. Il était si attentionné avec moi… Et il m'aimait, au moins ~ .

-Et puis-je savoir au juste ce qui vous permet de dire que ce n'est pas mon c-…

Il se figea, se rendant compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de commettre en laissant parler ses sentiments.

Les yeux de Grell s'illuminèrent.

-WILLU ! KIIIIIH ! TU M'AIMES ! OH MY DEATH, TU M'AIMES ! Enfin, je savais déjà que tu m'aimais, vu que l'autre Willu m'aimait et qui lui et toi, c'est la même chose… Sans compter ce délicieux baiser mais… Tout de même… TU M'AIMES !

-J-je n'ai pas dit…je.. Jamais je ne… Hm VRAIMENT ! Eclata-t-il en tripotant frénétiquement ses lunettes.

-KIIIH ! TU M'AIMES, TU M'AIMES !

Et Grell continua de glousser ainsi en sautillant partout jusqu'à leur arrivée aux quartiers généraux, sous les « vraiment » agacés de Will.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce démon révèle au monde entier ce qu'il avait de plus enfoui ?

* * *

**Voiiilààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ^^ Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y aura certainement un épilogue ~ **

**Bises à tous ! **


End file.
